Stormcrown
by Hhall2014
Summary: Skyrim lies kingless and and bleeding. An uncertain future awaits the people of Skyrim as dragons reappear for the first time since the Merethic Age. Will a hero rise up to defeat this new menace, or will the bloody Civil War lead to the End Times? Several OC characters involved mixed with canonical characters.
1. Uther I

Uther I

The White Company had been fighting its way through Tamriel since the Warp in the West. Supposedly founded by the man behind the reshaping of history, the White Company was a company of men and women who could fight like warriors or sneak like thieves depending on the job. It was currently headed by an Imperial named Cassius. He served as the master of the free company. It was his job to set up any contracts. It was his fault we were on this job.

Irnskar and I were escorting some lord's kid to Chorrol. The boy was around eight and was fascinated with everything. While I am normally great with children when I am around them, I don't like being hired as a babysitter. I didn't sign up my sword to one of the largest mercenary companies in Tamriel to watch over some kid. Granted we were getting paid a king's ransom to make it to Weynon Priory with the kid in tow.

I was busy telling the kid about some of the missions Irnskar and I had been led on over the years. Cassius always gave us the random, off the wall jobs. Many of these jobs where the suicide missions that we were not supposed to walk away from. We always managed to somehow, but we had the scars to show our work.

Irnskar and I had fought our way to the top of the ranks in the White Company. He was second only to Cassius and I was behind Irnskar. The story I was telling the boy was of the mission that cost Irnskar his eye. We had been paid to bring down the Great Company, a mercenary company in High Rock that had turned on the citizens. Our work had went well at first. We joined the Great Company as though we had left the White. For months we had been sending reports of plans out to Cassius. He would arrange for the Great Company's men to be ambushed. Eventually the Great Company's leaders caught on that someone was sending the letters out and began to watch for traitors.

One night they caught me paying a courier to take a letter. They killed the courier and captured me. I was strapped to a rack and had my back whipped. Scars line all down my back to this day. The Restoration mages did not make it in time to heal the wounds. Irnskar had been brought by the leaders to test his loyalty, they were going to make him torture me. When he couldn't do it they began to torture him instead. They gouged out his right eye and began breaking his fingers at each joint.

We had been tortured like this for weeks when an army lead by King Varen of Wayrest assaulted the keep we were being held in. The torturers were in such a panic to escape that they left us in the chamber. It was one of the many times Inskar had shown a weakness for me.

Irnskar had taken me in when I first left home. My father had died during the Great War when I was a small boy, and my mother died when I was fifteen. At sixteen every male in Cyrodiil was required to serve three years in the Imperial Legion. I was left sending money to my sister back home in Bleaker's Way while I served. When I returned from service I found my sister had married someone in Bruma and my money had been spent on their new home together. I was welcomed into their home, but I was discontent to live under their roof. I left to become a hedge knight, traveling Cyrodiil with only my sword and armor. I ran into Irnskar and the White Company in Kvatch on a job. He took me in and taught me to read, write, lead men, and count coin. He taught me about the Divines, of Talos. He thought it was blasphemous that I, a Nord, did not grow up hearing stories of the Man God. He was like a father to me. Through our adventures we were never lacking in gold for a place to sleep, food to eat, or a girl on our arms.

I finished my story and turned to look at Irnskar in time to see a shower of crimson jump from his neck. A golden arrow was sticking out of his throat. He fell from his horse, dead before he hit the ground. I was diving off my horse, pulling the boy off with me, as an arrow flew past. I pulled us into the woods to try to get away from our attacker. Whoever they were they were good. No trick I had learned that I knew of through my attacker off. The question was, who was attacking us?

The boy began to whimper. We were already past Fort Ash, if I could make it to Weynon safely he would be okay. I needed to get him to stop crying. No matter happens to me. He had to stop crying so I could get us away.

Another arrow crashed through a thicket near us. I had to hold my hand over the boy's mouth he was getting louder. "Listen, I need you to shut up for just a little while. I know this is scary, but if you don't stop then it will get a lot scarier." I tried my best to whisper. His eyes began to water even more when he looked at me.

"Okay, that didn't work." I said to myself. "Do you remember all those stories I have been telling you about?" He nodded. "Alright, after today you are going to be in those stories. I just need you to be quiet so we can get out of here, okay?" He nodded his head again.

The large Odiil plantation was up ahead with the Priory just over the hill. We were so close. I picked the boy up in my arms and burst into a full sprint. I just needed to get him to the Priory. Then I felt it. An arrow tore through the back of my thigh. I stumbled and began to fall. I turned as I fell so I did not crush the boy beneath all of my armor. I stood and began to hobble towards the Priory. Another arrow caught in the back of my shoulder. I could see armored men running towards me. Divines, Talos, Akatosh, please let them be on my side. The boy began crying loudly in my ear. The men in front had drawn their weapons. I saw their armor. It looked similar to the armor of the Imperial Legion, but there were more than a few differences. I made my way to a man sitting on a large horse in front of the Priory.

"I assume this boy belongs to you, sir." I sighed. I nearly dropped the kid as all my energy left my body. I slumped to one knee, sitting the child down.

"Arcturus." The man barked. I just looked up in confusion. "Sir?"

"Sir, the men killed one of the cats. Carried a note calling for the death of this man here and the man he travels with. Whoever it is wanted the Kahjiit to bring your son to an old Ayleid ruin." A voice came from behind me.

"Well, send the men. Kill the people responsible." The commander told his man. The he looked down on me.

"You are in need of a healer." He dismounted from his horse and helped me up. He was careful to not to touch the arrows or move my body in a way that would make things worse. We entered the monastery with the boy following at our heels. "Who am I to thank?" He asked.

"Uther." I grunted as I passed out

I woke up days later to one of the brothers taking care of me. "Ah you are awake. You passed out when you entered the Priory. Whoever shot you used a very potent lingering poison. You have been asleep for days." He walked over to a table where a rucksack was laying with a letter. "The bag is your pay. I am sorry for your loss, the brothers have your friend prepared in the undercroft in the chapel. We didn't want to bury him without you, but we were beginning to worry when you would wake up."

I began to read the letter as the brother began sorting through the room.

 _To the man who saved my son,_

 _I cannot think you enough for rescuing my son from the assassin. I have heard him talk constantly about what happened. I am sorry for your loss. I know the gold doesn't replace your friend, but I gave you a bonus to help cover whatever you need for a funeral. I know it is unnecessary as you have the full amount instead of having it divided between the two of you, but I did not feel right just paying you half. I have sent reports to Cassius telling him what has occurred. The people responsible for this attack have been dealt with._

 _Tulius Mede_

I had saved the life of the Emperor's grandson…

I looked up at the monk. "Can we set up a funeral pyre?"

He just gave me a look as a response.

"My friend was a traditional Nord. He would want the cremation given to warriors, then I would take him home." I explained.

"To Skyrim?" The monk asked.

"To Windhelm." I answered.


	2. Edric I

Edric I

The wind hit me in the face making it itch where the stubble was growing in as I looked over the city. It was a city with a rich history but in recent times it had become a pit for Skyrim's worst people. Not everyone who lived within the walls or the territory it governed were bad people, but times were growing harder and people flocked to the city for protection and safety. Bandits had taken the country side and hinterlands and a serial killer stalked the streets claiming women at random as his victim. All while the Jarl sat in his palace fighting a war that had not even started.

I had been raised in the stony cold walls of Windhelm all of my life. I had never known my mother; she had died giving birth to me. I was raised by my father the Jarl of Windhelm. Father had told stories to me about how his mother was just a drunken night when he returned to his city after the Markarth Incident. Ulfric had never been much a father. He had never really come back to Eastmarch after the war.

Being born as the son of the Jarl had its own perks. I had been well taught by the court mage in all manners of histories, sciences, religion, and politics. I was an eager student of history and religion which only made my father say, "Good, science is for the mages and math was for a steward."

Yet there were downfalls to being the Jarl's son. My parents were not wed when I was conceived, nor had they married when I was brought into this world. Therefore, I was not the legitimate heir to my father's seat. Should my father die without naming an heir the Thanes of the court would elect the next Jarl. They could choose from their number, or place anyone they wanted on the throne.

Being a bastard in Skyrim was not a bad thing by most cases. Courtship as seen in Cyrodiil had no place in the frozen northern land. Many families started with two people finding comfort and warmth in each other's beds at night and one thing lead to another and an amulet of Mara would be given. Only the Jarls and their courts cared for a last name. Unless you were from a noble family then you would have to earn your last name by doing something for your lord. The problem in my place was that I carried no surname, only the name given to me by my father: Edric. Nothing would tie me to Ulfric other than similar sounding names. He told me I would earn my last name if I wanted to be his son. For this I have been shunned by most of the nobility, the common folk do not see me as a bastard but as my lord father's son.

Although my future was uncertain I was trained to take his place. "If you earn my name I do not want to be ashamed to call you my own." Ulfric had told him when he was old enough to lift a sword. Now twenty, I had received the best training my lord would provide for me. I know not if the best was what I received, I just know I took in everything I could manage. Yrsarald taught me how to fight with either hand or both. I was trained to use a bow as proficiently as any Wood Elf. I could shoot an arrow through an apple that had been thrown in the air. I was taught how to use a shield for defense and as an offensive weapon.

All this training would be for when the war my father planned for happened. The Elves would come from their isles and their woods and attack .It was all I have ever heard. That or the half men would come from their cliffs and attack. I was trained to lead men into battle in his name, not carry out his name.

Yrsarald broke my thoughts, "Boy, come when have something to talk over with your father." I followed him off the walls of the Palace.

My father had his court called to order. The thanes of Eastmarch had all gathered together already when we entered.

"A courier came from Solitude today." Ulfric announced. "The Emperor will be here in a month. He is touring the Nine Holds in celebration of the High King marrying the Count of Bruma's daughter at the end of his tour."

The assembled gentry began murmur to themselves about what was to come.

"I expect you to each get your holdfasts in order and be ready to meet back here with a tenth of your profits as a tribute to Titus Mede II. His heir apparent Tullius Mede will be with him. Edric, you are to meet with Tullius and lead him through a ride of the Hold. Take a group of guards with you as an honor guard. You may pick these men out of the city guard. Galmar, I expect the Dunmer riots to be put down and your brother to be kept at home where he can't start more." Ulfric droned on and on through his orders to each person so I retreated to my room in the upper floors and picked up the book I had been going through, _The Knights of the Nine_.

"You have an issue with leading Tullius through the Hold?" Ulfric walked into the room without a moment hesitation.

"No, my lord." I stood to speak to him, bowing my head. "I just thought you were through with me and dismissed myself." I immediately knew what I had done wrong.

A hand slapped the back of my head pretty hard.

"You are not to leave your lord before being dismissed. How am I supposed to present you before an Emperor or you yourself one day if you can't learn this." He did not yell. If he yelled the Thu'um would be laced within his voice. It was dangerous for people who could Shout to shout.

"I am sorry, my lord. I meant no disrespect." I lowered my head further in shame.

"Pick your head up boy, I am sending you with Tullius for a reason. Aye, he is many years your elder and I doubt you would have little to talk about, but you day he will rule the Empire and you might rule Eastmarch. When the Elves come he will need you. I would think it wise to build up trust in you now."

I continued to stare at my father. I was not allowed to even acknowledge him as such.

"Now then, there is more to that meeting that you missed." Ulfric continued. "The Silver-Bloods have sent word that the Reachmen have been rising up again. This time they are calling themselves the Forsworn. They have been raiding the hills and preying on the roads all through the Reach."

He paused for a minute to catch his breath. He was older than he looked. He would have been my age when he fought in the Great War twenty five years ago.

"I am going to Solitude when the Emperor finishes his tour to petition him as well as the High King to raise up a militia and put down these terrorists. Should I be given the go ahead I will have you leading a small band of soldiers."

"Yes my Lord." I hoped that we were finished.

"Lastly, I have inquired with Jarl Ravencrone about you being a potential suitor to her daughter." He smiled.

With that my head tilted up. I had no experience with women. While I had seen the camp followers and tavern wenches that many men spent the night with I could not bring myself to sire a bastard with one of these women like my father did before me. My mother may have been one of those women and I knew not what my future held. How could I raise a child or how could the woman?

"She told me if I make you my legitimate heir she would pay the dowry price. She has a son not much younger than you, but that daughter is your age and the Ravencrone's are an old family."

I was crestfallen I did not see him making me his heir anytime soon.

"If you lead well against the Reachmen I will make you my son." He looked at me. His cold blue eyes searched into my own.

"Yes my lord. I will serve you and make you proud." I dipped my head again in respect and with that he left.

That night I slept little. Dreams of battle with small Nords with pointy ears crept into each dream until something worse came into my thoughts. I saw brothers fighting each other, Skyrim's snow turned red, Windhelm had armies marching outside its ancient and proud walls. I saw smoke and fire rising up from camps all over the kingdom.

In this dream I saw Ulfric sitting on his throne with a wicked, angry crown placed upon his head, and a young Nord around my age handing him a ceremonial axe. That axe declared war. Death and disease soon followed while my father sat on his seat giving speeches.

I woke with a start and attempted to sleep again with little success. This dream came in the form of fire. Shadows would descend across the open plains on women, children, livestock, any who dared the open spaces. I saw the stony hall of the Graybeards where I visited once as a child. I was plagued with these dreams all through the night.

Finally I had my last dream. Golden ships came ashore on Skyrim northern border. I saw the pines trees of Falkreath and Riften burn while Nordic men were fighting in the north. A dragon was suffering in the south. It was curled up lying bleeding in the ruins of a city, while a bear was surrounded by golden spears. Every time the bear moved one way the spears would push him in the opposite direction. The bear was pushed to the dragon, but they were crippled and half-starved and began to fight each other.


	3. Ralof I

Ralof I

It had been a long day working for my sister and her husband. I had started the day by being sent out into the woods to find trees suitable for the mill and then floating them downriver for the mill to use. My body has been doing this work for decades and I was as strong as I was tall. Now Hadvar and I had left Riverwood to hunt.

Riverwood was a quiet town. Easy to grow up in and easy to stay in after I reached adulthood. We were a small community hidden in the mountains between Whiterun Hold and Falkreath Hold. Technically we were part of Falkreath Hold but all our trade was with Whiterun.

We were hidden away from the concerns of the Dominion and the Empire. The only time we saw a High Elf would be when the Justicars marched through town. They never stayed in our inn. They deemed us too much like animals to sleep in the same place as us. They were haughty with an "I'm better than you" attitude.

Many traders came through the town and kept our settlement alive but we were simple folk. An inn, the mill, a smithy, beyond that we had little. Hadvar and I had hunted since we were children to help provide for the village.

"I was thinking of going to Helgen soon." I told him.

"Off to see that girl of yours? Bring me back some of Vilod's mead." Came the reply.

"Why don't you come with me and get it yourself." I laughed back at him. "Just try not to stare as much at the soldiers like last time."

"Har de har, jackass." Hadvar gave a hard look.

We continued on through our trek to an area where we knew deer bedded down.

"Have you heard about Faendal and Sven?" I heard Hadvar whisper.

"What that they are both sleeping with Camila right under Lucan's nose?"

"Delphine had to throw both of them out of the Giant last night. Sven drank too much mead and instead of singing his normal songs he mocked Faendal. I don't know who told Faendal, but he showed up and they began to fight right in the middle of the building." Hadvar gossiped like an old woman when no one was around.

That night we spent what little money we had buying the cheapest drinks we could at the inn. Tavern wenches worked the unmarried men in the crowds and occasionally you would see a ring on a hand. One woman had taken to flirting with Hadvar, who was not the flirtatious type. Her loose shirt giving him an interesting view of her chest.

"Have you heard the news boys?" Delphine spoke up from behind the counter. "The Emperor will be passing through Whiterun in a few weeks. Some big tour before the High King's wedding."

That caught Hadvar's attention quick. His head snapped from the woman towards Delphine. "Will he be passing through Riverwood?" He almost shouted.

"If he were coming up from Cyrodiil, he would come from Falkreath through Riverwood to Whiterun." Hadvar argued back.

"He is coming by ship to Solitude, past that no one knows his schedule but his guards." Delphine interrupted the argument.

That was all Hadvar wanted to talk about the rest of the night. "He is descended from the Hero of Kvatch. Tiberius Mede stopped the Oblivion Crises and his son Titus took the throne many years later." Hadvar was finishing a story I had heard dozens of times.

Annoyed I turned to him, "Maybe if we are lucky we can see him and ask him how it felt to turn against his faith and his people. Or how it felt to fight for nothing." I snapped. Delphine watched from behind the bar.

Hadvar's eyes shot wide. Maybe I had drank too much.

"He did not. If he had not signed the Concordant then the Elves would have slaughtered everyone in the Imperial City!" He shouted.

"Oh like how they slaughtered everyone in Hammerfell?" I popped off back to him.

"That was only because he had weakened them so badly in the capital."

"No it was because they had not given up. Face it, the Emperor is weak and the Empire is failing." I was not going to give up now.

"The Emperor is not weak and neither is the Empire. If we were not one whole Empire we would be in the Dominion or dead."

"Are you saying the Dominion doesn't already have us all by the balls? Last I checked they could still pull people out of their homes for worshipping how they want to!"

His fist caught my cheek and I was sent stumbling backwards. Roaring I came up hard and tackled the idiot down. My fists pummeling his face. I felt hands on me and I jerked forward trying to get away. Then I felt the hands yank me back hard and pin me down.

"Stop you idiot." I looked to see the mountain of a man holding me down. The man was the size of a bear with a large beard.

Delphine's husband had Hadvar. Several people were gathered around. "You two are through for the night. Ralof go home."

I did not know then that Hadvar and I would not see each other again for some time. I would have apologized if I would have known what was to happen next. I do not think that I can be held fully responsibly. Hadvar had hit me first.

I didn't go home. I went to the mill and slept under the roof out there. It would be better than hearing Hod or Gerdur scolding me. I fell asleep as it started to rain.

I woke the next morning with Hod dumping water on my face.

"I heard you had a rough night last night. Head in and eat what Gerdur cooked. Then get your hungover ass back out here and get to work. We will drink some mead tonight after we close up."


	4. Thorin I

Thorin I

I put on my robes and slid the dagger in place at my hip. Scanning my home I saw the priestess of Dibella still laying across my bed, while my Housecarl was fixing our morning meal. I would eat with Argis and set out for the day. I would head down to the Silver-Blood Inn and learn the latest rumors circulating Skyrim. After this I would head to Raerek, the Jarl's Steward and uncle, and report my findings. I worked as his spymaster within the city. My official position was as Thane of some area in the Hold. I did not care about the details, I used the mines in the area to bring in gold to my coffers and with that gold I invested back into the area to get more gold out of it.

I had just walked out of the Inn when I saw a Breton man draw back his arm as if to strike. The man shouted something about the Forsworn and charged at a Nordic woman shopping at one of the stalls. Argis was on the move before anyone else could react. He threw his shield like a disc at the man. The mad Breton fell, the wind was knocked out of him, and Argis shoved his steel sword into the man's chest. With the death of the screaming mad man the crowd began to disperse as the guards arrived on the scene.

Argis and I followed the woman into the Inn. At the door a young, wild eyed Breton with the oddest facial tattoos grabbed my arm. "You dropped this friend." He shoved a note into my hand that I knew was not my own. The note told me to meet him at the abandoned Shrine of Talos, but when I looked up to inquire after the young man he was gone. I turned back to Argis and we entered the Inn.

I bought Argis a flagon of mead and told him to pick out a keg to take back to Vindrell Hall. He earned a reward. The man was not the most intelligent I had in my employ, but he was loyal. I could never ask him to be a Steward as I doubt he can count without using his fingers and toes but he speaks little and serves well.

"Actually, I was wandering if I could speak with you about buying a dog from Banning." Argis spoke his mind so rarely I had to stop and listen.

"What makes you think I want a dog inside my home?" I inquired. It was a double sided question.

"I did not figure you would want one, but it would give me a companion during the parts of the day when you are at court or when I am alone. They are trained for combat and I could house train it." Argis answered. My rhetorical question went right over his head. I could tell that he really wanted this and I knew he was often alone. He refused to take a woman to bed so I would not deny him this at least.

"Very well. You know where I keep the gold. Buy a dog and whatever you need to keep it." With that Argis the Bulwark left the Inn to go find Banning. Turning back around I scanned the room to find Margaret drinking heavily from a bottle, several empty bottles were laying around her.

"Excuse me," I interrupted the woman's drinking.

"By the gods, that man nearly killed me. You saved my life. Thank you." She slurred and began trying to give me a necklace. I grabbed her arms at the rest and stopped her.

"Why was that man trying to kill you?" I inquired.

She gulped down the last of her mead and motioned for me to follow her to her room.

When I sat down in the little wooden chair near her bed she bolted the door behind us and began enchanting all over the door. Soundproof. She turned with dagger in hand. "Who are you?'

I grabbed her wrist and twisted. Her blade fell from her hand and I cast a calming spell over her. "I am Thorin Vindrell of Markarth. I am a Thane of the Reach, and I am investigating several incidents like yours."

Pacified, she then explained herself to me. She was a spy for the Imperial court and was investigating Thonar Silver-Blood, second in line to the Silver-Blood family, while trying to get the deed to Cidhna Mine. She had received word that Thonar was on to her and suspected he was behind the attack.

"Thank you, Margaret." I stood to leave. My robes were wrinkled from how I had sat. I brushed my hands over them, in order to get the wrinkles out.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" She stammered.

"Oh yes, try not to get killed. I would return to the Imperial City if I were you." I smiled at her.

Walking outside a guard met me in the main courtyard. They had moved the Breton's body but were still cleaning the mess. The guard warned me to stop with my investigation, which made me curious and more curious still. I was a thane of this hold. I was not the biggest fish in the pond, but I was certainly bigger than this petty guard. Nevertheless, I went to the Shrine of Talos and met with the man from before.

"Hello!" The man came flying up from where he was sitting on the ground. "Have you found anything out?

"Margaret was an Imperial spy. They want Cidhna Mine. She believes that Thonar Silver-Blood wants her killed." I informed him.

"Well that would make sense. Thonar believes that Markarth belongs to the Nords. He believes that we, Bretons should be slaves to you Nords. Many of us work at the smelter refined all of the ore that comes out of the Mine into ingots." He explained.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I finally asked. Here I was meeting in the Shirne of an outlawed God with a stranger while Thalmor searched the city at will. I was a poor spymaster.

"Eltrys. You want answers? Well so do I. So does everyone in this city. A man goes crazy in the market. Everyone knows he's a Forsworn agent. Guards do nothing. Nothing but clean up the mess."

"Who was Weylin? Where did he live?" I asked.

"He was one of the smelter workers. I used to have a job down there myself, casting silver ingots. I never knew much about Weylin, except he lives in the Warrens, like all the other workers. I stopped working there when my wife got a job at the Treasury House. It put us up higher in station. My wife is now pregnant with our child and I run odd jobs for the Silver-Bloods."

I nodded at him and turned to go to the Warrens. The Warrens were the slums of the city. The smell alone was enough to make any self-respecting person avoid the area. Jarl Igmund had made it law that the Bretons of the lowest class could only live here. It was rare for them to get out of that class. One sick woman was sitting outside the entrance warning people of the horrible conditions. No doubt rattles or ataxia riddled the area. I would do my best to avoid touching anything if necessary.

After searching around for a small time I found a key into the room that had been occupied by Weylin. The inside of his room was sitting in several inches of water. No doubt a pipe that ran through the city had burst above his room. Good thing he was dead. A letter was sitting alone in a chest in his room. This was a drop box. This was not Weylin's room. This was the room a spymaster used to leave orders for his men. Reading the letter I discovered who the spymaster was. I knew I was in over my head. I had been in Markarth too long to not know who N was. Nepos the Nose. I needed to get back to Eltrys and tell him what was going on. Nepos was the former spymaster for Madanach, the King of the Reach and founder of the Forsworn.

As I exited the Warrens I saw a large Breton walking towards me. "You've been digging around where you don't belong. It's time you learned a lesson." His fist swung empty air. The invisibility spell cast seconds before his swing allowed me to step out of the way. Circling him I drew my blade from its hip. My left arm reached around his throat and pulled his head up. With my right I pressed the knife to his throat as the spell dissipated.

"Now then, these are my good robes and I don't want to spill your blood on them. Either you tell me who sent you or I'll open your throat." I warned the man. Blood trickled down his neck as I pressed the knife in harder. "I was sent by Nepos the Nose. The old man hands out the orders. He told me to make sure you didn't get in the way. That's all I know, I swear!" He screamed as I emptied his throat on the pavement. I would need new robes anyway.

After I had gotten rid of those robes and put on some newer ones I walked the short distance from my house to the home of Nepos. His steward was a bitch as always. This time it was different though. Nepos actually told her to let me in. Inside we traded the regular pleasantries. It was odd. I knew Nepos to be the former spy master, but since the war ended he had actually been working for the Silver-Blood. He was respected by Nords and Bretons alike. I assumed he had been working for someone else as well.

"I'm sorry about my housekeeper. She's a little protective of me. Now, what is it you want?" He snapped. His sudden rudeness brought me out of my thoughts.

"You. You still serve the Forsworn don't you." It was no question. The air turned stale between the two of them.

"Ah, yes. You've proven to be a real bloodhound. Well, you've sniffed me out. I've been playing this game for almost 20 years. Sending the young to their deaths. All in the name of the Forsworn. And I'm tired. So tired." The old man sighed as he slunk down into his padded seat.

"But why would you do this? You aren't the leader of this are you?" I did not think he would act of his own accord.

"Because my king told me to. I'm just a servant. To my king, Madanach" He answered before going into a monologue. It was like he was trying to get himself to approve whatever plan he had. To rationalize it. He seemed to not agree completely with it.

"When the uprising fell at the hands of the Nords, they threw him in the mines. I don't know how, but he lives. I get his messages, and I hand out his orders without question. Markarth and the Reach are our lands. That is why we are the Forsworn. We cannot claim the home that is rightly ours. But then during their war with the elves, we had our moment. We drove the Nords out of the Reach in a great uprising. Then Ulfric and his men came. Those of us who didn't run were executed, except for myself, my king, and a handful of others."

He took a moment to gather his thoughts. His fire crackled nearby. His servants had all filed into the room. It seemed like they were all doing one task or another, but I knew that they were there for if things went sour.

"He is the King in Rags. A man who once held all the Reach within his grip. He stokes the passions of the downtrodden in this city. Directs them to kill the enemies of the Forsworn in our name. All from inside Cidhna Mine. A Nord prison. The irony is quite thick." He laughed that soft, yet deep laugh that old men do.

"My dear boy, what makes you think you're getting out of here alive? You were seen coming in. The girl at the door is a Forsworn agent masquerading as a maid. You aren't the first one to have gotten this far. You won't be the last."

He pulled out his sword and jumped with surprising agility for such an old man. Other than the old man, they all fought like the witchblades that Bretons were known for magic and dagger. It was only after all but the last one fell did the survivor realize he had killed his friends and boss. The mayhem spell I had cast had turned them all against one another. When he turned to me with sorrowful eyes he knelt down. The fight was gone from this man. He had been wounded by Nepos and would quickly bleed out. "Mercy."

"Would you have shown me mercy?" I sneered at the man. I walked to him and put his dagger back in his hand. I left for the Treasury House before the man ended his life. I would send word to Raerek that someone would need to clean up this mess.

Entering the financial center of Markarth I took in what I saw around me. All of the payment of the city's workers came through here. A building owned by the Silver-Blood family, these workers either worked in the mines or at the smelter both owned by the Silver-Bloods. It just seemed corrupt. I am not one against corruption, without it I would be out of a job. I, however, am good enough at my job to see the problems the city was facing all came from this building.

Thonar was bent over a table flirting with the pretty young woman sitting there. I started talking to the elderly servants, learning that they had each served in the Treasury House since twenty years ago. I then met with Thonar's wife, I recognized her from her days in the Temple. She was very skilled in the Dibellan arts. When I saw that Thonar had returned to the back room I walked to the counter.

"How can I help you?" She asked. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the top of the desk. Her ample already showing thanks to the revealing clothes became even more prominent. Nice Thonar, I now see why he hired some nobody to work here.

"I would like to ask how you came to work here."

"I'm just a servant. Don't pay me any mind." She smiled at me. I now see how Eltrys fell in love with this woman.

"Oh but it is my job. I am a Thane of this Hold. I am to see to the people of the Reach." I gave this speech on girls like her more often than people would guess. It normally worked for different reasons.

"Working in the Treasury House isn't so bad. I earn good money." She replied. She had a look on her face that told me to press more.

"How are things with your boss?"

"I…I… I have records to tend to." She stammered.

"Does Eltrys know that your child is actually Thonar's not his?" I asked, casting a calming spell on her as I did so.

"No, I don't plan on telling him. How do you know my husband?" It always amused me to hear the tone of voice people used when they were pacified.

"I have been working with him for a short while now. Your secret is safe with me." I turned to walk towards Thonar's door when she stopped me.

""The Treasury House is really just for patrons of the Silver-Blood family. You don't belong here. I'm sorry. We're only interested in helping our patrons." The calm had worn off.

"I am sorry, my dear, but I am here to see Thonar."

"I'm afraid he's asked to not be disturbed. He has important business." She snidely returned.

"You must be confused. I was not asking for your permission." I kicked in Thonar's door and walked into the room. He was up stammering trying to draw his sword out. "What are you doing here? I told them no visitors."

"Oh, I thought I would offer myself up for sex and get a job. Isn't that what you do here?" I smiled. My dagger was in hand, a spell at the ready in my offhand. "Why did you try to kill Margaret?"

"The Imperial agent? That's right. I knew. How many dogs is the Empire going to send after me? This is my business. My city. You Empire lovers should learn to stay out of it. Now get out."

Ignoring him, I asked of the Forsworn.

"They're crazy. Think they rule the Reach. Well guess who really runs things around here? Me. I own the mines. I make the coin pass to the right hands. That answer your damn questions? Now get out."

This time I laughed at him. "So the guard is under your payroll as well?"

"What did you expect? That no one was going to notice you butting into business that wasn't yours? The guards know who holds the purse strings in this city, and I don't like snoops. Markarth is my city. You have no right looking into my business. Now get out." He shouted starting to move towards me when a crash came from the main room.

We both ran for the room to find his lover and wife both dead. The servants had weapons drawn and were advancing on us. The man's hands sot flames out. Throwing the hood up on my cloak I dove inside the range of his flames. My robes absorbed most magicka damage, but the heat was still intense. My blade bit into the man's hands severing one and cutting deep into the other. I sidestepped the man, he was flailing and screaming, and I opened his throat and turned to Thonar. He was ducked behind his counter throwing things at the old maid, who in return was throwing balls of fire at her former employer. A few seconds later she was crumpling to the ground as a Nordic man buried his sword into her back.

"Damn the Forsworn. Damn them." Thonar looked to his wife and Rhiada both dead on the floor. He dismissed his man and turned to me. ""My wife. They killed her. Damn Madanach. Damn his Forsworn backside."" I merely glared at him. "I want the truth, you bastard. Do you realize how many times I have been either in a fight or almost killed just today?"

"Fine. You want to know what the Forsworn really are. They're my puppets. I have their 'king' rotting in Cidhna Mine. He was supposed to keep them under control. Madanach. The King in Rags. While we were off fighting the Elves in the Great War, Madanach was busy ruling over the Reach. Until Ulfric came and put them down. When their uprising was crushed, I had Madanach brought to me. He was a wild animal, but a useful one. I offered him a stay from execution if he used his influence to deal with any annoyances that came up. Competitors, agents, idiots. So I've let him run his little Forsworn rebellion from inside Cidhna Mine. Now he's out of control." He went into a tirade.

"I will help you solve this problem." I told the man. It was not for him, but if Thonar Silver-Blood owed me a favor damn everyone else.

"You already got what you wanted, you damn hound. This is your fault. You and Madanach are animals, and I'll see you both rot to death in Cidhna Mine for this. Now get out of my house!" He threw something at the door as I left. I ran straight to the Shrine, hoping I had not missed Eltrys. If he had returned home it would be an empty home and for that I pitied the man.

I soon learned that Eltrys would not return home. I found his body broken and bloody at the Shrine of Talos. I needed to get to Raerek, he could do something if Eltrys was dead. Then the guards marched in. More guards than I had seen at any one time before.

"We warned you, but you just had to go and cause trouble. Now we have to pin all these recent murders on you. Silence witnesses. Work. Work. Work." It was the same man that I had met twice before. He was the pompous ass at the scene of Weylin's death and again after I talked with Margaret.

"Why kill Eltrys? I was the one investigating." I pointed to the leader.

"We had a nice little deal going between Thonar and Madanach until you and Eltrys started snooping around. Well, you wanted to find the man responsible for those killings? You'll have plenty of time with the King in Rags when you're in Cidhna mine." He laughed and others joined him. "You'll never see the sun again, you hear me? No one escapes Cidhna Mine. No one."

My hands glowed. An invisibility spell and a mayhem would do nicely here. An arrow pierced my shoulder. I didn't remember seeing an archer. Where did that come from? I began to pull out the arrow when a large hand struck my face. I was blacking out before I hit the ground.


	5. Aldis I

Aldis I

Solitude was quiet that morning as I set off for the palace. The young, High King would have a busy day of petitions and peasants, foreign dignitaries and politics. Of that, I was not jealous. I would spend all day pacing back and forth in front of the new recruits of Skyrim's Fourth Legion. I was second in command of Skyrim's forces, serving directly under Legate Rikke.

I needed to focus on shield work. The Legion could take more than most forces because we let the enemy beat their selves on our shields while we hack them up with our swords. Although, if the elves came back we would be screwed. Our shields weren't enchanted and our grouping together would be busted apart by the fireballs thrown by the mages of the Dominion.

We were at peace, but everyone was still preparing for war. At my last meeting with Rikke we had talked about battle plans against the Thalmor depending on where they attacked from. If their golden ships came from the Northern seas, or from the passes of Cyrodiil or High Rock we would have a plan. It was my job to train these farm hands and miners into Legionnaires.

"Captain Aldis. Captain Aldis." A voice called out from across the courtyard. A young Breton wearing the Imperial light armor of the scouts and couriers ran up to me. Fist striking chest she gave me the salute.

"At ease, Private Morrard. Report." I nodded. I tried to learn anyone's name who made it through basic and was stationed in Solitude. Morrard had normally served as the go between Rikke and myself.

"High King Torygg wants to see you, sir." She nodded. Well this was peculiar. I normally did not get word from Torygg. I called the men to attention and sent them for a lunch break. "One hour break. Be back here training in one hour. No getting drunk." I looked to some of our newer Nords. "Get back here and do a warm up run. Sweat out anything you shouldn't have eaten." Fist to chest. The soldiers responded and entered Castle Dour for their grub. Turning back to Private Morrard I followed her to the Blue Palace.

Inside was the regular royal court. Torygg sitting slouched on his throne, the way he had seen men like Ulfric Stormcloak do as a boy. Falk Firebeard stood with his arms crossed leering at us as we approached. The court wizard was also close at hand. Her glowing eyes revealing her true nature. On Torygg's right stood his housecarl, Bolgier Bearclaw. The Thanes of the court milled around, discussing amongst themselves what was happening. An Imperial commoner stood nervously in front of everyone.

"Captain Aldis." Torygg rose from his seat.

"My Jarl." I took to a knee. The private following my example. When we stood I dismissed her to her duties.

"Varnius Junius, of Dragon Bridge. Repeat what you have told the court to Captain Aldis." Torygg told the Imperial.

"I swear to you, unnatural magics are coming from that cave! There are strange noises and lights! We need someone to investigate!" He began to shout. It was not a rude shout, but one of panic.

""Then we will immediately send out a legion to scour the cave and secure the town. Haafingar's people will always be safe under my rule." Toryyg proclaimed proudly.

Falk rolled his eyes and the vampire stared blankly at the Imperial farmer. It was like she had not heard Torygg's claim. I would not tell him that a legion would be an inefficient way of handling the situation. The Fourth Legion was all of Skyrim's Imperial soldiers. To send an entire legion would be ridiculous overkill.

"Th...thank you, my Jarl thank you." Varnius stammered. He meekly bowed his head and backed away from the King.

"Your eminence, my scrying has suggested nothing in the area. Dragon Bridge is under imperial control. This is likely superstitious nonsense." Sybille's eyes never left Varnius. She looked at the man the way a starved dog looks at a cat.

"Perhaps a more... tempered reaction... might be called for?" Falk suggested.

"Perhaps you are right. Captain Aldis, would you send an extra detachment of men to Dragon Bridge?" Torygg grinned at me. He may have asked but it was no real question. He was just polite.

"Yes, my Jarl." I nodded my head.

The man began to panic. "B…B…B… but what about the cave?"

"I will have someone take care of the cave as well Varnius, you can rest easy. You're dismissed." Torygg told the man. Varnius looked relieved when he turned to leave the Palace.

"Captain Aldis, would you lead a group of men to this Wolfskull cave and investigate if there is anything going on?" Torygg turned his head to me.

"Of course, I will only need Adventus, and Ahtar." I replied.

"Well see to it. Falk will make the arrangements for your men while you are away." The High King told me and with that I knew I was dismissed.

Several hours later, we had killed the skeletons guarding the cave. With undead guarding the place, and not even draugr at that, I knew that something was up.

We entered the first chamber and took out the undead sentries. Darker things were to come if the "easy to kill" sentries were undead. No wonder the common folk were scared.

As we progressed further through the cave we fought our way through several waves of necromancers. After wave on wave of dark mages attacking us, undead attacking us, hell everything attacking us, we came to a hole in the ground. There was nowhere else to go but down.

Ahtar did not hesitate. He jumped right through the hole. His axe ready for someone to stick their head out. Adventus and I looked to each other to see who would go next. He nodded to himself and jumped and /I followed as soon as I was clear.

I had just gotten my bearings when several purple streams of energy began pouring from the very walls of the caverns. The dark cave was lit with the arcane light giving off a purple glow. I turned to see what would have been a castle in more ancient times, but now stood in ruin. The unworldly glow also illuminated the many necromancers we would fight through on our way.

When we made it through the many people here trying to do Divines knows what a loud voice called out.

"Wolf Queen. Hear our call and awaken. We summon Potema!" A loud voice called out.

"We summon Potema!" A chorus of people chanted. Okay, freaky cult was not in the job description.

"Long have you slept the dreamless sleep of death, Potema. No longer. Hear us Wolf Queen! We Summon You!" The first voice called out again.

"We summon Potema!" Again with the chants. I did not get paid enough for this.

Adventus shot a sentry off a walkway above the stairs we needed to climb. We entered the next room and fought off the occupants. Ahtar buried his axe in someone's neck, almost beheading the bastard. Tough luck he didn't.

Then a voice that sent chills down my spine called out.

"Yes! Yes! Return me to this realm!"

"As our voices summon you the blood of the innocent binds you Wolf Queen!" It was the ring leader of the cult.

"Summoned with words. Bound by blood." Came the cult.

"What! What are you doing?! You fools! You cannot bind me to your wills!" The disembodied voice shouted. How does something shout without a body? How does something talk without a body? Damn magic. Damn the mages who twist things.

"Summoned with words. Bound by blood." Seriously. If I could beat my companions to killing the weird cultists I would. From the looks on Adventus' and Ahtar's faces it would be a close race.

"You ants don't have the power to bind me!" The voice of Potema Septim laughed.

We made our way around the final bend killing four more necromancers when we heard her voice again. "Something is wrong. There is an intruder." Seriously woman? None of us were sneaking. We were not being quiet and trying to surprise her.

At the top of the tower, we found the ritual master in the middle of some occult symbol with a ball of blue energy coming from her body and those of dead around her. Looking out across the cavern I saw that all the people we had killed were giving off this energy. I walked up behind the woman.

"For crimes committed against Skyrim and her people I sentence you to death." My sword ran through her stomach. The purple glow died as the light left her eyes.

We returned to Solitude where we each gave an after action report to the court of Torygg. Falk did the usual speech, "we did the hold such a great blessing." It was garbage. What mattered was that Torygg's throne was safe. For now…


	6. Thorin II

A/N: all previous chapters were taking place at more or less the same time. This is the last one to take place around the same time as the others. Also, I like to think the cities are not really as small as the game shows them. A few hundred in the small cities, maybe one to two thousand in places like Windhelm, Solitude, Whiterun, the bigger ones.

Thorin II

Three weeks. Three weeks of living in a cave, sleeping in hay, and eating whatever meats the Reachmen brought me. We were staying in some cave named after Madanachs ancestor Druadach Redoubt. It had been a safe house for the Reachmen for generations. A forge was installed, a fully equipped cooking pit and plenty of hay to sleep on was kept stocked.

It was here that I learned of Madanach's build-up of Forsworn forces. Bretons, Nords, Orcs, people of all races were coming out of the hills to stand and fight. Not onlt for the Bretons to have their ancestral land, but to get rid of the Empire or expand the Orcish land. Madanach had worked very efficiently in gaining alliances. These people were willing to die in order to see the Reach an independent kingdom.

I had bargained for my life. I would not kill the people of Markarth and I had a few people loyal to me. Argis, for example, could not die for nothing other than being in the city at the wrong time and place. In the end Madanach saw reason with me and allowed me to return to the city in time to warn the people I cared for. I would have two weeks until the Forsworn were taking their city back. On that day I was to kill a goat and spread its blood over the door to my home and the armies of Madanach would pass over my home. It was risky and I would be trusting my life to Madanach, but it would be the only way I would keep my things and help those loyal to me.

When I got back to Markarth, I returned home immediately to find Argis had continued to take care of my home as if I never left. I began to explain to him what had happened and what would happen.

"So who all do we save?" The Nordic man scratched his head.

"Well I would say you, any spy of mine that isn't a possible Forsworn, Raerek, and potentially someone for you. We also need to stockpile food and anything else we can use. I don't know how long the siege will last. We also can't let Jarl Igmund know about this. It's nothing against the Jarl, but if he knows Madanach may not can get in. If Madanach loses an assassin will be coming for me, and it's not that I doubt you or your abilities to protect me. I would just rather not deal with crazed murders." I grabbed another glass of mead. I would need it tonight.

"Could we save everybody?" Argis asked.

"How would we do that without the Jarl finding out?" I looked at my friend.

"Well we could throw a party here, for everyone with food and supplies stockpiled. That could be our excuse to have all that food and stuff."

"Okay, but how do we keep the Jarl away?" I pointed out his major hole in the plan.

"Two weeks from now we will have a reason, but we can't let all of these people die." He pleaded. His dog barking from its place by the fire. Vigilance he had named it. He was named Argis the Bulwark because nothing gets past him and that requires constant vigilance. I guess it was meant to be a joke, but I found no humor in it.

For two weeks we prepared for the party. Invitations, food, drinks, anything that would help us with the siege of Markarth that we could find. In that two weeks we never found a way as to how we would keep the Jarl from attending when it fell into our laps. The Jarl came down with some stomach bug the night before the attack. He apparently ate some bad food bought at a stall in the market place. The meat had given him the shakes and he was vomiting violently.

A bard was playing in the corner loudly singing of Ragnar the Red when the first firebolt hit. Many people began to panic when I stood on a table and shouted.

"Peace, people of Markarth! I gathered you here today to keep you protected. We have enough food and drink to last for days. We have medical supplies and bed rolls as well."

A woman screamed out, "Who is attacking?"

The man form the inn, Kleppr, shouted, "It's the Forsworn woman. Don't be stupid." Oh so it was his wife that asked. Their fights were infamous in the city.

"But you… How did you know about to bring us here?" Raerek asked. He stood up on a stool in order to see over the people.

"When I was thrown into Cidna Mine by the Thonar Silver-Blood, I was allowed to escape if I helped Madanach. I had killed his main informant so I owed him in the least, but he asked for more in exchange for me leaving with them. My task proved to be easy. After I killed the informant in Cidna Mine we were met by Thonar and several of his men. All corrupt city guards by the way. In the fight I killed Thonar, and escaped with the Reachmen."

Thongvor bellowed out then, "What right did you have to kill my brother?" He stepped forward, drawing his sword.

"By right of debt. Thonar had no right to throw me into prison. Thongvor, you're brother had a deal with Madanach. He kept the King in Rags alive and in turn Forsworn killed anyone who opposed your brother. He worked with Forsworn agents and killed innocent men. I killed your brother because he was a shame on all of Markarth, and he lacked the honor to fight for a just cause!" I answered. Several people in the crowd began to agree with me. Many shaking their heads or actually audibly agreeing.

"Now then, I have given you hospitality rights. You have ate and drank in my hall and I will defend in you with my life, but I am going to ask you to put your sword away. If Madanach breaks his deal with me then we will all need to fight them, not each other.

The siege lasted for three days. Other than the occasional blast of some unknown magicka, my house was left untouched. When the fighting was finally over a knock came at the door. Argis peeked out to see that it was Madanach with a handful of Forsworn warriors.

"Thongvor Silver-Blood, where is he?" Madanach asked, his voice barely audible.

"You said those within my house would be safe." I began to make my way towards the King of the Forsworn.

"Yes, when you told me it was those you cared for. I did not mean for the Silver-Blood to remain here." Madanach growled.

I began to look at the twenty people crammed into my home. I knew I could not save the entire city. Hundreds of people, if not thousands, inhabited the city. I had around twenty or thirty. "You see that man over there, holding his wife. They serve me wine and mead at the inn, I get a lot of information from the inn. That man there, my housecarl bought our dog from him. Speaking of him, he is the Nord with the face tattoo playing with a dog. Those are the Priestesses of Dibella." I chuckled and exchanged a look with Madanach. "You can imagine why I want to keep them around. Look you get the idea. These people here are all assets or friends."

"And Thongvor?"

"Competition. If I don't have him, who else would I compete to be the richest bastard in this city?" I laughed. Madanach looked at me, started laughing, and just when I thought it was about to go my way he motioned for Thongvor to come through the crowd.

"Thongvor Silver-Blood, you are guilty of crimes against the Reach and her people. What say you in your defense?" Madanach growled.

"I say nothing. I have done no wrong but defend my family and way of life. Damn Forsworn. You wish to accuse me of my brother's crime?" Thongvor shouted. His sword in his hand he charged for Madanach. An ice spear appeared out of the back end of his chest and the Nord collapsed.

"Come on then." He motioned for his men. "His head can be mounted on a spike beside Igmund's." Upon hearing that Raerek began to scream man people drew their weapon to attack the new King of the Reach. His hand turned green with a spell.

A flash of emerald light and we were all on the ground no one able to move as the Forsworn walked among us.


	7. Elisif I

Elisif I

It was my wedding day. Finally the time had come, after months of preparation and organizing details. My father's court in Bruma and Torygg's in Solitude had spent a small fortune to put on the wedding of the year. We had sent out invitations to all of the right people. Foreign dignitaries would be attending, the wealthiest citizens of the Empire were bringing gifts.

It would be a week of celebration ending with the wedding and Toryyg and I going for a honeymoon trip to the Isle of Gold. The Rift was not the best vacation place, but Nordic kings have been going to the small island since the Second Era. Torygg was excited to see the rest of Skyrim without all of the fuss of Solitude.

It was supposed to be the best week of my life….

Things went horribly wrong from the start. The councilor from Raven Rock was offended by Torygg's court wizard. I have no clue why because the Breton was always nice to me anytime I was around. Then Father had gotten drunk on the wine and made fun of one of the other counts. It was horrid so far.

Things began to look up when Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak arrived for the wedding. I did not know the man personally, but my father served with him in the war and Torygg idolized him. I could admit he was an attractive older man. He moved through the room like a predator. His young son was always at his side. Ulfric was a social person, always moving through the parties and events talking to this person or that. He would single one person out and by the end of the night they would be the best of friends. Whenever a speech was to be made Ulfric was always the first to stand and speak for my soon to be husband.

When the Emperor arrived in the middle of the week everything became ten times bigger. From the moment that Imperial ship came in to port the parties became so much more extravagant. The politicians began trying to outdo each other and I was embarrassed to watch my father try to do some of the things he made me witness.

At one such event he raised a toast, mere minutes after Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun made one in Torygg's honor. My father told the crowd how much of a blessing from the Divines I was, how much I would be one to Torygg's future family, and lastly the way I look. He called my Elisif "the Fair" several times. I am fairly certain my face was the color of Falk's beard throughout the night.

The wedding went off without a hitch. My brother Platius Carvain finally made it after missing the entire weeks' worth of celebrations. What a story did he have to tell! He and his wife had ended up in the Temple at Windhelm, I made a mental note not to mention around Elenwen about that it was a Temple to Talos. They had traveled with some Nord mercenary who was headed to Windhelm and tricked them into going there instead of here. He did bring them here right after his business there was finished.

The Nordic priest of the Divines did the vows, evoked Mara's holy name, everything a girl could dream of. The guests danced and celebrated. The night was one of joy and great merry-making. It was wonderful to see all the different people talking together. The King of Wayrest was even talking to the mercenary that brought my brother here,

After the ceremony came the terrible news. A Dark Brotherhood assassin had killed the Emperor. Everyone on board his ship had been killed as well as the Penitus Occulatus commander. A single Nightshade was left on the bodies of the commander and on the Emperor. When Captain Aldis and Crown Prince Tullius came to tell us the news they told us of an assassin that they had been tracking for months. He was trained Maro and had served well for years. Then the Emperor made a decision that hurt the agent's family and he went silent.

They told us that the Emperor's body had not been mutilated or desecrated. The assassin had left a note. In the note the killer wrote that the Emperor had been respectful and looked death in the face without fear. The man who wrote the letter said that out of everyone he ever killed Titus Mede II would be the only one he regretted. He then convicted Amaund Motierre, of the Elder Council, of being the employer of the assassin. He wrote that Motierre's body would be found in the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. Tullius said it was unusual for an assassin to implicate their boss, much less to kill the main who paid them. Aldis said it would have been from the respect the assassin had for Titus II. He was an honorable man.

Maro's body was not as fortunate as Titus' had been. Titus had been laid in his bed, arms crossed. His regal Emperor's robes almost devoid of blood stains. Maro had been torn limb from bloody limb. His armor had been shredded from his body. It was torn bit by bit and his arms and legs dissected from his torso and placed in an odd order. The legs were the arms went and vice versa. The nightshade was placed over the sigil of the Penitus Oculatus. As if to say that the Brotherhood was better than the Emperors bodyguards.

Aldis' already pale face was a few shades lighter. Tullius clenched his teeth together with a grim face. He would be Emperor now, well as soon as he returned to the Imperial City and was crowned by the Primate of the Temple of the One. He would be emperor not because his father passed it down, or died peacefully. He would become emperor because an assassin killed his father in a peaceful town during a peaceful time.

Then Ulfric Stormcloak burst through the double doors of the throne room. His son and his housecarl followed at his right and left hand. Everyone in the room's attention had turned to Ulfric. His eyes held a hardness I had never seen before. It was the look of someone looking for a kill.

"Torygg!" Ulfric shouted.

"Yes Jarl Ulfric?" My newlywed husband asked. He stood up from his seat ready for whatever his idol had to say.

"How do you plan to deal with the Forsworn now?" Ulfric continued to yell. Seriously was this man raised in a barn? Well the doors were left open after he walked in, definitely raised in a barn.

"I…I…I…" Torygg stuttered. "I had planned to petition the Emperor for a legion to come and help. Now I guess I will wait until General Tullius here is crowned Emperor and ask him."

"You would wait for the permission of the Imperials while your homeland bleeds? You worry about the convenience of the Legion when the true sons and daughters of Skyrim would follow you in taking back the Reach." Ulfric started another speech but Tullius interrupted.

"Excuse me, Jarl Ulfric. It sounds like you are saying to raise a Nord army and do the duty of the Imperial Legion forgetting about the Emperor or his wishes." Tullius turned, hs hand going to his hip where his sword hung.

"Torygg we have talked of this already. The Empire is dead. Either we go down with it or we cut ourselves off. If an arm is infected beyond repair, do you keep it or do you cut it off?" Ulfric began again.

"That's saying that Skyrim is the main body and the Empire is only a limb!" Tullius shouted back.

"Torygg, Skyrim needs a strong High King." Ulfric spoke now. The yelling was over.

"No, Skyrim needs a smart High King." Tullius looked to Torygg.

"I…I… I don't know what to do." Torygg was struggling for words again. The paic in his eyes evident. He looked to me, then my father, then back to the two men causing this argument.

"If you don't, I do." Ulfric slowly pulled the axe from his hip. The Imperial guards, the Oculatus, and every Jarls housecarl all drew steel. Then the mercenary that brought my brother here spoke up.

"Jarl Ulfric, do you seek to challenge High King Torygg." The armored stranger spoke and realization hit the Nords present. The Imperials and Bretons still looked confused but lowered their weapons.

"Aye, I, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, son of Hoag, challenge you, Jarl and High King Torygg, son of Istlod, by the old Nordic way first used by the Five Hundred Companions and upheld by all our ancient kings." He looked at Torygg in a sad way, and handed his axe to Torygg.

Torygg took the axe and scanned the room. He saw his Nordic Jarls who had all sworn to serve him, but so had Ulfric. Then he turned to his Imperial allies and the Breton allies. They had held true to their word.

He handed the axe back to Ulfric.


	8. Uther II

Uther II

Followers of Ulfric, who would soon be known as the Stormcloaks, would call what occurred in the Blue Palace as the Duel. It gave their king his right to rule. In world politics anyone can claim to be a king, look in large urban areas there is always a King of Beggars or a King of Thieves. If you want to be recognized as King of a people, a nation, then you need to be recognized by foreign heads of state as well as your people. Ulfric invoked an ancient Nordic rite in order to become King. To any Nord from the Second Era Ulfric would have been made King on the spot.

However this isn't the Second Era. Many people were outraged at Ulfric's actions and no diplomat, advisor, king, or the Emperor would say Ulfric was the High King of Skyrim for killing the current one. That would be like placing whichever Dark Brotherhood assassin killed Titus Mede II on the Ruby Throne. To say it was a fair fight would be a jest at best.

Torygg was around my age. While I had served in the White Company for years Torygg had been pampered and preened throughout his life. The sword he tried to use against Ulfric was the ceremonial Sword of Solitude. I doubt it would have been sharp enough to cut freshly churned butter much less through a man. The side part is that Torygg didn't even pay attention to the fact that his sword may have well been a wooden training sword. His swings were sloppy and while he had been trained to some degree by his father's housecarl the newly wed High King had no experience in a real fight.

Ulfric served in the Great War under General Jonna alongside the Prince Tullius Mede. Stories of what all Ulfric went through went crazier and crazier after the Markarth Incident. Ulfric's popularity grew as his martial prowess did. Since the Markarth Incident Ulfric has been highly focused on the militia of Eastmarch. He would personally train men and ride out with them to fight bandits. The man would make an excellent marshal of an army if he could be kept in check.

Torygg's blows were all easily dodged or blocked by the veteran warrior.

With a grim, determined look Ulfric turned and spoke words unheard of by this generation or the previous. I would later learn what he said, but at the moment I could not fathom how the words from his mouth threw Torygg across the room where he landed at the base of his throne. Ulfric walked forward sword held ready to end the young monarch's life.

Plautis tried to draw his sword but I grabbed his arm. "Get off me peasant." His order was harsh. I guess people born with a silver spoon shoved where the sun doesn't shine have issues taking orders from someone else. The future Count of Bruma tried yet again to draw his steel.

"Look, I know you are ignorant of Nords but you can't draw steel now." I tried to tell him.

"And why the bloody hell can I not?" He sneered.

"Because if you do it means you are interfering with the duel and both you and Torygg are to be put to death."

My words meant nothing. Elisif's brother tried yet again to defend her new husband. When his hand caught the hilt of his sword my gauntlet crashed against the side of his head. Not enough to kill him, just enough to keep him knocked out. Several guards moved in on either side of me, one told me that I would have to be dealt with after the fight.

Ulfric now stood over the High King's unconscious body. "I don't want to kill you, boy, but Skyrim needs a strong king." His sword cut its way through Torygg's chest leaving the throne room a bloody mess. A stream of blood shot out across the room. The High King's heart tried to keep beating. The blood within him pouring out onto the floor of the throne room. At least they had a large carpet.

The guards at my side froze, unsure whether to grab me or to grab Ulfric. Elisif began screaming. The whole court went into a frenzy, Jarls and Counts and everyone who was any type of nobility was trying to get out of the room. The man I recognized as Balgruuf eyed Ulfric and myself, before turning to the guards. "Turn this man over to me. I will make sure he gets the justice for striking the future Count, you need to tend to your new Jarl." He gave Elisif a sad look. Turning he grabbed me rather forcefully and shoved, as he got close he whispered, "Come with me, act troubled."

It took a few hours for us to actually leave the city. Balgruuf had to gather his family and court. His guards had to be recalled from the inns, bars, and brothels of the city. We had a long march through the night. I was kept under close watch with my hands bound by a rope one of the guards had.

The next day Balgruuf called me from the jail to the loft he had in his palace. His brother and steward were seeing to any problems Whiterun would have while I would meet with him in a private audience. I was apparently going to hear what he didn't want looser tongues to hear.

"Might I ask you name, sellsword?" He greeted me with a Nordic handshake. Definitely not a pretentious nobleman.

"The name is Uther, sir." I answered him.

"No last name? You carry yourself like one who has commanded before would. You hold yourself like a warrior. You have the armor of a Cyrodiilic knight. Your horse is one of the finest I have seen and my Hold is known for its horses."

"No, my Jarl. I grew up outside of Bruma. Only saw the city when we went in for trade, taxes, or the Temple. Three T's ma used to call it. After she died I was in the Legion for a short time then went private. I was in the White Company, third in command by the time I left."

"I thought we might could use you." He laughed. "How come you stopped the Count's boy from drawing steel? If you are just a mercenary what would you care?"

"I was taught a lot by the man who brought me into the White. He was a Nord from Windhelm. Never went back after the war until I took his ashes to the Temple." I answered.

"Ah a true Nord, so they say? I am sorry to hear that." Balgruuf's large hand caught my shoulder. Sympathy in his eyes.

"He was a true Son of Skyrim. I'm sure he is drinking and fighting in Shor's Hall now."

"He will soon be joined by many more." The solemn reply left a long, awkward silence in the room. His Dunmer housecarl and I being the only ones there. She had already heard this before I am guessing.

"What do you mean by that, my Jarl?"

"A war's coming, boy. I always thought it would by with the Elves but Ulfric will cause a bloody civil war."

"Won't Solitude execute Ulfric?"

"Even if they had it would have only turned him into a martyr. His son would come rushing in with half of Skyrim calling for revenge. No, Ulfric escaped. One of the guards let him out of the city. His people were apparently already on the way out. Thanks to my daughter having to pack all of her clothes again Ulfric's retinue beat us out of the city.

"So if war is coming who will pick what side?" My curiosity now piqued.

Riften, Winterhold, Dawnstar, and of course Eastmarch for Ulfric. Markarth would be for Solitude, but the Reachmen control that Hold. The government in exile will declare for Solitude's choice though. Falkreath, Morthal and Solitude on the other end." Balgruuf ran his hands through his hair. He was lost in thought.

"Sir, I have two questions." He lifted his head. "What do you mean Solitude's choice?"

"Well, the right thing to do would be to put Elisif on the throne and say she is High Queen of Skyrim and Jarl of Solitude. The political thing would be to marry her to Falk Firebeard and place him in charge. He practically ran everything for Torygg and when Istlod was in poor health. He is far more experienced being head of state than the girl. Who knows what will happen."

"Okay, secondly, where do you stand in all of this mess?"

"I'm not sure. I worship Talos, I let my people worship as they want as long as they don't harm other. I let other races into my city. I believe we need to push the elves back into their islands and out of our courts. I think the White-Gold Concordant is a load. I never signed that agreement. There is a big fucking statue of Talos still in my market place. I know there are Thalmor agents in my city. I am not stupid. One day they will come in and try to take my people away, or me away from them."

"I feel a but here."

"Yes, but I don't completely agree with Ulfric. We need the Empire. What good is a sword without a shield or armor? We can strike all we want to, but what will defend us or our people. When we went away to war last time, the Forsworn rose up against us. We need to be unified like we haven't been since the Dragonborn Emperors died out."

"Sir, you ask for a miracle. Irnskar told me once some old saying. 'I pray for peace, but if war should come, let it come to me, so my children can live in peace.' This war may be hell, but I would rather I fight instead of my children."

"Do you have children?"

"Not that I know of. One day I will, and I would rather there be no war for them to fight."

"Aye, as you said, you ask for a miracle." The Jarl lowered his head.


	9. Hadvar I

Hadvar I

Word of what happened in Solitude spread like wild fire. Not long after the Emperor was killed by Dark Brotherhood assassins the High King was killed by Ulfric Stormcloak. These were dark times indeed. People began to talk about the Oblivion Crises. It was a harsh new age. No emperor yet sat on the throne in Cyrodiil. Word was that Tullius was staying in Helgen to command the Imperial forces in Skyrim until Ulfric was killed. The other rumor was the Breton kings had declared for Tullius's brother.

Not long after Riverwood heard the news our small little village town was a buzz of activity. The saw mill was running almost all day. They had hired on the wood elf hunter Faendal and the bard Sven. Ralof, Gerdur, and Hod were working themselves to exhaustion. The price of timber skyrocketed. People would need the wood for defenses, arrows, bows, ships, and to rebuild damaged structures. My uncle, Alvor, was also staying busy. His smithy stayed hot near round the clock as well. If I was not out in the woods hunting I was working with my uncle. If I was at the tanning skin, he would use the bellows, so on and so forth for all of the equipment. His daughter Dorthe was even getting experience with lighter work.

Ralof and I had all but quit speaking. After our fight we had spoken little to each other but had tried to be nice. We had grown up together. When his parents died his sister and he had stayed with Unlce Alvor until they got older and Gerdur married Hod. We were best friends. Both orphans living with family instead of that hellhole they call an orphanage in the Rift. All that changed when Imperial recruiters began walking through the Holds. Falkreath's Jarl had been replaced with his more Imperial sympathetic nephew and the Legate often came through seeking out recruits.

After a few weeks of seeing Legate Skulnar popping into town, I finally got up the nerve to talk to Unlce Alvor about joining up. He didn't whole heartidly agree with me serving but thought it would be better than running off to Windhelm. We personally worshipped Talos, we hated the Thalmor. I just thought we needed the Empire or we would all die.

After the paper work was finaly I gave my Uncle all of my personal items and set out with the Legate to an Imperial camp for basic training. We were given basic light leather armor and an iron gladius. We were informed that in the Legion all auxiliaries get this basic equipment. With each promotion you can choose between new armor and new weaponry. Most went with the armor. Iron kills just like ebony. Ebony turns more damage than iron any day.

One rush I will never forget was saying the Oath in front of all my recruitment class. The future Emperor was in attendance and we all saluted him as he walked past us.

"Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor,

...and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire.

May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty.

Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!"

After being promoted out of the Auxiliary Corps, I became a forester. We were the scouts of the Legion and rarely operated this far North, but with growing concerns of rebellion we were sent out more and more through Falkreath, Whiterun, and the Rift. I served there for a short time before being recalled to Helgen. General Tullius had called for a new administrator and my commanding officers and Legate Skulnar had recommended me for the job. Tullius was the military governor of Skyrim, the Legates all served under him with Legate Skulnar being the one whom I served under. Then came a captain then I was serving under her.

I trained, led, and fed a cohort of men out of Helgen. We would be prepared for anything the bastards threw at us.

That is until the day Helgen burned to the ground. After a skirmish in the woods of the Rift Ulfric had been captured near Darkwater Crossing, It had been barely six months since the duel had happened. No one knows if it was by luck or Ulfric's own doing that a dragon of legend escaped from the Imperial executioners at Helgen.

It certainly didn't seem to hurt Ulfric either way. Helgen was the Imperial presence in Skyrim. Everyone would now be relocating to Castle Dour in Solitude. The peasants were well past superstitious and believed the dragon was Lord Akatosh saving Ulfric. Many more clocked to his banner.

However it did do my heart well to go home for a few days. I saw how much Dorthe was growing into a young woman, I saw how much money Uncle Alvor had made off the little war, and I saw how my aunt was a paranoid, frigid bitch.

I told many stories from my short time as a forester. I also talked to Alvar about leading men and running a post and how much I was not ready for that work load.

I also told Alvor about seeing Ralof with the Stormcloaks and asked after that. My former friend had left to serve shortly after I did. When I saw him at Helgen I wanted to try to help but could tell he was a changed man. No longer the man I thought him to be I was happy at least to hear he had survived Helgen and would return to Windhelm after he recovered.

War had come. Like with our friendship war would tear people and families apart.


	10. Tullius I

Tullius I

Shortly after the funeral of Skyrim's High King, I set out for home to bury my father. I did not take him to the Imperial City. I took him to our family estate outside of Chorrol. Our family had owned a castle there for the last two hundred years. Before the first Titus Mede took the throne his father Tiberius was named Duke of Colovia, he ruled separate then any count but the counts of Colovia answered to him. He in turn answered to the Elder Council and Potentate Ocato.

He first heard of the castle when reports came in to some of his allies that a castle was being attacked by bandits and whoever repulsed the bandits would be given the castle. Tiberius saddled his horse and rode out within the hour and the castle has been home to our family ever since. When Titus Mede I, Tiberius son, rebelled against Thules the Gibbering the catle was used as the headquarters of the rebellion. Eventually that war came to a stalemate and Colovia became the Colovian Estates once again.

After Titus was declared Emperor of Tamriel, Battlehorn Castle became the summer retreat of the Mede dynasty. A small town had grown up around the castle and a crypt was maintained when a secret cavern was found under the castle's training room. Now I was taking my father there and a nation mourned.

My brother was supposed to be returning from the courts of High Rock to pay his respects but from what the spies were reporting was that he war marshalling an army there. He would try to seize the throne.

The Elder Council was waiting for our caravan to arrive. Word had travelled fast from the land of the Nords and our procession had been slow. The counts of Cyrodiil, the lords and kings of High Rock still loyal were waiting. They came and talked of my father. Few wept. He was not a beloved man. The Great War had taken the charisma from him. He had lost favor almost everywhere.

Then came the Thalmor. The bastards had no right to be here. The emissary to Cyrodiil Crovius came to speak with me. "Ah, Tullius Mede, on behalf of the King of Alinor and the Dominion I would like to express our condolences." The High Elf bowed his head. He was diplomatic.

"Well, thank you Corvius. It is a hard time for our family, for the Empire." I hated diplomacy.

"Oh this the Dominion knows too well. We have heard rumors of what your brother has been doing in High Rock and according to Elenwen Skyrim will soon be at civil war. Cyrodiil seems to stand alone these days." The lack of respect. If we weren't at the funeral of my father I would have the man chained.

"Is there something you need to say, Emissary?"

"Nothing that hasn't already been said, Prince Tullius." Reminding me that I was not yet Emperor.

"Well, I will see you at the Elder Council meetings. My son needs me." I left the pretentious snob to find my son. The eight year old had taken the loss of his grandfather hard. The assassination had not left any overly visible marks that we would explain to the boy.

"Daddy, Papa is not coming back is he?" The sad little boy looked up to meet my eyes.

"No, but you may one day see him in Aetherius." I ruffled his jet black hair and looked over to see the High Elf conversing with an Imperial that I did not recognize. The Imperial made eye contact with me and left the High Elf speaking mid-sentence. The shock on the Aldmeri's face was clear for everyone to see.

"Hello, Emperor Tullius." The man bowed. His eyes never left mine while he bowed. He kept his head locked looking in my direction.

"Have we met?" I returned. I know most of my father's retainers, the courtiers and the key dignitaries from the provinces and other nations. This man was none of them.

"Ah, so everything I have heard of you is true. No, we haven't. My name is Aeneas Pera. I briefly knew your father before his death. I work for an independent information agency operating within the Empire. I would like to speak with you privately."

The man looked the typical Imperial. Taken straight from the Pocket Guide to the Empire's illustration. Shoulder length dark hair, prominent cheek bones, even the blue blousy collared shirt with a yellow one underneath. He crossed his arms and waited, a look of boredom across his face.

"Very well, but I will take two Penitus Oculatus with me."

"No, you won't. They are corrupt. Just us. You can tie my hands behind my back if you would like." The man looked unarmed, he may be a mage but I could handle him in close quarters. I left my son in the care of my steward and left with the mysterious Imperial. I took a sword out of one of the stands as we walked through the training area above the crypt.

When we entered the library, he handed an amulet to me. On observation I found it to be an Elder Council members. These were specially made for each member.

"How do you get this?" I put it down on the table. Sword now extended to the man's neck. He merely smiled at me before replying. "It was used to pay for your father's murder."

On hearing this I felt my blood boil. My sword began its swing when his body moved. He stepped inside the swords reach, catching my elbow in some weird way and soon a small blade was pricked into the end of my throat.

"Careful, if I wanted you dead I would have killed you already." He released my arm and the blade was out back in his sleeve. "Now then, I would like to see you take your father's throne. That necklace belongs to Amaund Motierre. His family rose to power by dealing with the Dark Brotherhood two hundred years ago. His place on the Elder Council is a farce. He pays off anyone in his way or kills those he can't buy. He killed your father on behalf of unknown employers. His body is in Whiterun. In a private room at the Bannered Mare Tavern. I would suggest sending a fast runner, I came here right after killing him."

"Where do you get all of this information?" I looked to the spy, assassin, hell I didn't know what the man was.

"From the body of your father's killer of course." He pulled several notes and letters out from his bag at his side. Letters from Motierre, an Astrid, the Listener, and one Delvin Mallory.

"How do I know this is all true?" I inquired after the man.

"The forest of Falkreath. Right off the road when leaving the city and headed west there is a small pond of water. The road drops off on one side. There is the last operating Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Tamriel. There you will find its operatives slain. Also, if you want to contact me. Leave a message for me at this location. It is my official residence in Skyrim, but I don't really stay there. My steward knows how to contact me."

"Well, what do you want for the payment of all this?" No one does anything for free.

"I want you to sit on that throne and whip the asses of the Aldmeri Dominion when they return."

"If only it were so easy." I laughed at the younger Imperial.

"You need to settle things in Skyrim and High Rock. Try to fix things with Hammerfell. I have contacts in Alinor who tell me they are not yet ready for war. The Redguards nearly broke them and they don't repopulate as quickly as we do."

I looked at him. Studying him. Either I let my brother gain strength in High Rock and take Skyrim or I let Skyrim falter and kick my brother out of High Rock.

"You have time for both. Tullius." The man smiled before vanishing.


	11. Ralof II

Ralof II

A fever broke through all of Skyrim after the Empire started drafting men into their forces. Windhelm and the Thanes of Eastmarch began seeking out recruits for an armed rebellion. Ulfric's militia was now known as the Stormcloaks, a name they carried with pride. The recruited through the countryside in small villages like Riverwood and even sent men into the bars and taverns of cities like Whiterun. My heart cried out for these rebels. They stood against the odds of facing the Imperial Legion. Entire Holds were joining this movement.

It was not long after Hadvar left for Solitude or Helgen or wherever he left for a Stormcloak came through the village trying to recruit the Nords to fight. He probably could have gotten Faendal's name on a list if he would have asked his story. Everyone in town knew Faendal was from Valenwood and left there when he crossed the Dominion. The Nord recruiter would only take Nords though.

That was my only problem with the Stormcloaks. I am not a racist. I just do not want someone to tell me how to live my life. I don't care of you are an Imperial, Nord, Redguard, Breton, whatever. I am suspicious of Khajiits and the High Elves. The cats because they are mainly thieves and the High Elves because I believe in Talos. If the Stormcloaks open their ranks to others then they would do a lot better in recruitment.

The recruiter was talking to Sven one day out at the mill when Hod and I walked up.

"Kinsmen, it is good to see you." The cheerful man greeted us.

"Aye, it is. Good day to you, but we need to get to work. This timber is in high demand thanks to your lot." Hod smiled at the man.

"That is good for you. I am glad we can help a fellow Nord. Speaking of which, have either of you two thought about joining up?" He clapped Sven on the shoulder. "I have been talking to this man here and he said I needed to speak with you."

"I have a wife and son to worry about. I have this mill to run. I protect this village when bandits raid. I will not fight in a rich man's war." Hod turned and walked away.

"And you?" He turned to me.

"I have no reason not to. I am just a farmer and lumberjack. I don't know how to fight." I did not handle pressure well. I could not think of a single reason. I thought the Stormcloaks were in the right after all.

Well, mostly right.

"Well, do you believe in the Ninth Divine, Skyrim's favorite son?"

"Damn straight I do. I believe in Talos." I pulled the amulet out from under my shirt and showed the man.

"Do you believe anyone else can tell you how to worship?"

"Hell no. I can believe in whoever I want to."

"Do you think them damn witch elves have any business patrolling Skyrim looking for reasons to kill our brothers and sisters?"

"Hell no!"

"And the Imperial milk drinkers who let them, do they have any business telling us what to do now that they have spit on the name of our most hallowed kinsmen?"

"No they don't" I was shouting. Sven rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Does any Elder Councilman in the Imperial City have any business telling the farmers, smiths, or lumberjacks of Skyrim how they need to raise their families?"

"No sir they don't." I looked at the man who had a grim look on his face.

"Boy get your ass to Windhelm the first chance you get. Report to Galmar Stone-Fist."

That I did the first chance I got. It took a week to get everything squared away with Gerdur and another week to travel to Windhelm. Skyrim's roads are dangerous for lone travelers and thankfully I met up with a group of traders going from Whiterun to Windhelm and journeyed with them.

After meeting Galmar and spying Jarl Ulfric for a few moments I was sent to Serpentstone Isle in Winterhold. I would spend two weeks camped there with a tent, an axe, and my new Stormcloak armor. When I returned I would bring back some sign that I had been there.

I traveled to the isle easily enough, I stuck to the main road and tried to stay with Stormcloak patrols when I could. I set traps for rabbits or snow foxes when I needed food and cooked them and melted snow to drink with the food. I did the same when I got there but I discovered not all was well when I arrived. The isle held one of the Standing Stones of Skyrim: the Serpent Stone. This Stone attracted Ice Wraiths, not just a few but they congregate in large numbers. Many animals avoided the wraiths so I would have to leave to find food and return to my sparse camp. Every day I would fight off any Ice Wraith that saw me. One in sight the creatures would attack anything. These frost spirits are hostile to anything that is not an Ice Wraith.

I lived like this for two weeks. My axe had become dull and I carried no whet stone to sharpen it. My armor was wearing thin. The wraith attacks tore through the light mail and dense fabric. My tent was falling apart. It was a cheap, quick military tent that would be in good use in Whiterun or Falkreath, not the dense snow of Winterhold. I was naturally able to fight the cold, but after two weeks of only what little heat I could get going by fire I was beginning to freeze.

When my last day came I was woken up by wraiths tearing through the remains of the tent and biting into my arm. I grabbed one end of the mouth of the wraith, my hand getting cut in its icy maw, pulling I freed my bleeding arm. Then I grabbed the other end of its mouth and pulled until I felt something give inside the beast's mouth. When it started to flop like a fish out of water I took my dull axe and began to slam it into the wraith's body. Ice went flying everywhere cutting into me, stinging, and making me bleed. When I finally stopped slamming into the frozen body of the ice wraith I realized it was long dead and I had went into a berserker state. I had become like the barbarians of lore.

When I made it back to the Palace of Kings I handed Galmar my axe, the ice of the wraith I killed that last morning still frozen onto the axe. Then I walked to the throne room where Ulfric looked bored on the throne and knelt.

He asked if I was ready for my next mission when Galmar reminded him that I had not yet taken the oath. It was a little repeat after me thing, like the prayers and oaths I was taught as a kid.

"I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak..."

"...Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim."

"As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond..."

"...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms."

"All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!"


	12. Edric II

**A/N: This takes place a few months after the last chapter.**

Edric II

It had been an ordinary routine mission. Take a fort from a group of bandits and set up a supply drop. Leave men behind to garrison said fort, if things went south for the rebellion then we would need all of the hiding places we could find.

We were on the northern end of the Rift, barely out of Eastmarch when the Imperials ambushed us. Their cavalry rode down several men before we knew what had even hit us. Their lances kept our swords away from the horses.

"Men, form a shield wall. Shields in front, archers in back, swords in the middle." I shouted. I had no real experience against the Legion. I had only commanded men against the bandits that plagued Eastern Skyrim. They normally turned with their tale between their legs.

The men responded as well as I could have hoped for and began shooting at the horsemen. That's when the infantry stormed through the thickets of the Rift near our left flank. My twenty or so men were outnumbered. They had as many horsemen as we had total.

"Edric Stormblade, son of Ulfric we knew we would find you here!" A legionnaire rode close to our remaining wall. All of his men had stopped attacking. He wore the armor of the legion but his helmet had a mohawk attached to it. He was some kind of leader, obviously.

I nodded at one of my archers, who readied his bow behind a shield. He was completely unseen. "Who would you be?" I called out to the man.

"I am Tribune Seneca of the Imperial Legion." The man laughed. "Why does it matter to you? Surrender, and your men will suffer quick deaths."

"Sir, I asked so I would know whose name to put on a tombstone." I whistled a loud high pitched whistle. My men broke their ranks then, the arrows from the archers all met their targets. One by one I watched the Legionnaires fall from arrows. Then the Nordic barbarians I had with me hit their line. Axes were swinging into the Imperials limbs. Blood everywhere. The battle cry of my men sent the weaker willed Imperials running. Easier for the archers to hit them in the back that way.

The Tribune began to panic. His horse came up on its hind legs. The other cavalrymen were going down around him. He was looking to each side freaking out when I tackled him off of his horse. The ground hit us hard when we landed. I was atop the man, axe against his throat.

"B…B…B…But the plan was perfect. We were to ambush you here and get your father at Darkwater Crossing, everything was supposed to be perfect…." His eyes were wide as he realized his men were being slaughtered. He may have had better numbers but his men were not equipped to fight the true sons and daughter of Skyrim. I don't know that a single Nord was in the man's unit.

My axe cut off his next words and I mounted his horse. Directing several men to follow me I appointed my lieutenant to lead the remaining men to the bandit's keep while the horsemen and I ran down the remaining Legionnaires.

"Try to take some of these men alive," I gave the order. "We may need to hear of their plans if they did get Father at Darkwater Crossing."

We rode through the woods of Riften like Mehrunes Dagon had come back and was on our tail.

My men used the lances and spears the Imperials had used against us to take out the knees of the running soldiers. Any we could not capture they cut them down.

Learning that a larger ambush, led by Tullius himself, was waiting for my father right outside of Darkwater Crossing I knew I had to act. It was a several hour, hard ride from here to the mining town. I sent one of my soldiers to ride to my other men and alert them to the situation. Damn the bandit keep, we could clear it out later. I sent orders for them to return to Windhelm and alert Galmar of what was going on. The rest of us rode hard for the ambush sight. Maybe we could beat the Imperials or rescue Father if he was captured. I needed to do something.

My remaining men and I rode into town around four hours after we had left our skirmish in the woods. The people of the town looked like nothing had occurred. I rode up next to an Argonian.

"Sir, would you know anything about an Imperial ambush that happened nearby?"

"I haven't heard anything." The lizard rasped. He continued to chop firewood.

I took out a money pouch from the saddle of the Imperial's horse. I threw it at the feet of the Argonian.

"Oh that ambush. Yes, Ulfric Stormcloak was loaded on a wagon by Imperials to be taken to Helgen."

"How many others?" I asked the Argonian.

"I don't know, but I can take you to the ambush sight for more gold." A toothy grin came from the Argonian. I rolled my eyes and tossed my own gold pouch to the scaly rogue.

We rode for around thirty minutes at a slow pace. The Argonian was on foot leading us to the ambush sight. When we got there we found Stormcloak soldiers dead and thrown aside off the road. The Imperials had not even bothered to bury our dead. I ordered my men to prepare a pyre for any Nord, Stormcloak or Imperial, we found. I continued to search for a sign of my father's whereabouts.

As the bodies were burning I found it. The signs of wagon tracks. They were fresh not just any wagon tracks but something that had been through here since the ambush. I called for my men to go with me to follow the tracks of the wagon.

I did not know the destruction we would find at the end of these tracks.


	13. Elisif II

Elisif II

It was to have been my special day. My wedding to the High King of Skyrim. I had left my father's court in Bruma only to now have my own court. Well it was another's court that I called my own. A steward who by all means was the real ruler, thanes who thought they were better than I, a housecarl who scared me, and a court wizard who I could not figure out.

I need my husband here with me. We had grown close during the engagement, even if it was an arranged marriage. He had become my closest friend and only real friend in Skyrim. I needed him and he was not here. I could only hope he was in Shor's Hall drinking mead with his ancestors.

Mead. Mede. Now I had the uncrowned Emperor of Tamriel breathing down my neck. He was wanting me to marry Falk Firebeard and name Erikur as Steward of the city. It was the smart political decision to be made, but I refused.

My first reason for refusing? Well for one thing my husband was gone. I would never see him again. It was true that our marriage was short, but shouldn't I get my time for being in mourning. Honestly what was sacred anymore? Did I not deserve to go lay in what was supposed to be our bed and cry, cry myself sick?

My second reason? Falk was in love with someone else. A thane of the court. I could not force him to marry me and take him from her. Although he has so far refused to get serious with her. I can't say I blame him, what with the war knocking on our door.

Thirdly, Erikur is dirty. He is corrupt. My husband has been gone for a few months and he is already foaming at the mouth about all sorts of things. He is certainly a dog that is all bark and no bite. He is in bed with the Thalmor and would even serve Ulfric if the rebel could pay Erikur off. He thinks no one knows but Falk has figured all of these things out.

I was still in my bed at midday when I heard a soft knock on the heavy wood. "Come in." I called.

Falk and Sybille both walked in. Her voice was as peculiar as always. "Careful, my Jarl. Can't tell just everyone to come in. Never know, one day Erikur may try to come by."

"Ah, yes the city's most eligible bachelor. I don't think I am quite his taste. We have too many Wood Elf girls come in to complain about him." I laughed.

"Yes, well I don't trust the man not to push himself on you then force you to marry if you get pregnant. Then he becomes Jarl of Solitude." Falk stroked his beard.

"Why, Falk, we could take care of that problem couldn't we?" The mage laughed, hinting at something that was over my head.

"If you are referring to the general wanting Elisif and I to marry, I will say no yet again." Falk groaned.

"No, I meant we send him to the dungeon. I can remove him as a threat." She smiled and I saw something dark in her eyes.

"No, we have been over this. You are allowed to experiment on the criminals we capture if their crimes are harsh enough. You do not get to torture innocents… well people we have nothing on to prove guilty."

"Is there a reason you have come here?" I yelled over the two arguing advisors.

"Oh, yes. We came to check on you. It is midday and Falk has been seeing to all of the people who come asking for things." The court mage replied.

"Not only that, my Jarl." Falk gave her a pointed look.

"Well, what is it? Speak."

"My Jarl, Captain Aldis wants to know what you would like to do with Roggvir, and the Bard's College has been asking you about the annual Burning of King Olaf Festival.

"I want the man executed!" I rose out of bed. I was unconcerned that I was still in my sleep wear, I am sure Falk was no virgin.

"I will pass word to Ahtar to ready his axe." The court mage quickly said. Then Falk stopped her from leaving.

"Hold, Stentor." He barked, anger strong in his voice. "Elisif, are you sure? You could be condemning an innocent man to death for doing nothing more than his job."

"Of this I am sure. Roggvir helped the murderer of my husband escape from the city. We had every door put on lockdown yet he opened his anyway. I have heard reports from other Jarls concerning the actions of Roggvir and I can't stand for him to walk the streets of my city." I stood, my anger far outreached Falk's.

"Yes, my lady. I just wanted to make sure." Falk bowed. "But what would you have me say to the Bards?"

"Tell the Bards to get their heads out of their asses." I did my best not to shout.

Sybille laughed, in no way quietly. Falk gasped, "My Jarl?"

"Tell them it would be in bad taste to hold a festival concerning the burning of a king in the very streets where we recently held a funeral pyre for our own High King and Jarl." I looked at the steward like he was lacking common sense.

"Yes my Jarl." They both bowed out and headed back to the court. I guess it's time I dress for the day and go sit on Torygg's throne and get told how I should rule.

One day this throne will truly be mine. I will make sure Ulfric Stormcloak is dead, his memory is that of a usurper and rebel, and that Tullius is back in the Imperial City where I don't have to see him grinding his teeth at me in disappointment.

Until then, I will sit my dead husband throne.


	14. Aldis II

Aldis II

"I do not know that this is right." I told Falk Firebeard when he came to give me my orders.

"Nor do I." His shoulders slumped. The weight of this was heavy on him.

"This won't be our finest hour. Roggvir is a good man. He is honorable. I don't know that I think he knowingly helped Ulfric get away. He had been letting the visiting Jarls flee the city all day." I tried to defend a man that I had trained.

"Aye. I told Elisif all of these things. I have seen the reports from other Jarls. Ulfric boasts that the man is a Talos worshipper and that he helped Ulfric get out of the castle before he fled the city."

"What Nord doesn't worship Talos, even in secret?" I gave him a cruel look. He knew exactly what I meant.

"I understand what you are saying, but what I am telling you is this: Ulfric is acting like any who really believe in Talos should support his rebellion. Honestly, Aldis, if he would have asked in any other way Torygg would be rebelling with Ulfric as grand marshal of Skyrim's armies."

"Damn, the Empire would crumple." I looked out at the men sparring below us. The balcony we stood on allowed for privacy.

"It is already Aldis. High Rock is fighting within itself as well. Cyrodiil is still weak form the War. The other provinces are either independent or under Thalmor control."

"Are there anymore riots?" I looked to the steward. "It is hard to send my men to beat back their families…"

"The people want justice for Torygg's death." Falk looked saddened by the statement.

"Then let them riot in Windhelm." I returned.

"Aye, from our reports they are rioting there as well. Ulfric seems to be shit for a Jarl. Solitude's citizens want someone they can blame now. A scapegoat. They will blame Ulfric, their desire for vengeance will send many to the Legion's doorstep and recruitment will rise. However, they will keep taking to the streets until something is done about Roggvir."

"Couldn't we exile the man?" I thought this was a good alternative.

"No, he isn't a noble. He can't go to another's court. He would be sent to the woods to die. It is better he dies this way. His family can see that he gets a proper funeral." Falk lowered his head.

It's easy to kill people. You just have to do what is needing to be done. It is just easy when you can hate the person you are killing. It helps a lot."

"Well do you think he was right?"

"No, I think he is honorable and a good man. That doesn't make him right, it would be a wonderful world if it did. This is necessary and if he willingly helped Ulfric kill our Jarl then it is justified.

The priest of the Eight Divines was brought to the cell where Roggvir was being held. He was blessed in every way the priest could verbally bless him. When all rights were finished he handed a small amulet to the Nord, an amulet of Talos.

Then we marched him out through the city. It was a sad day for him that our execution area was on the opposite end of the city as the cells. Normally I thought it to be a good thing. The criminals were paraded through the streets, humiliated. Today, I was not sure how I felt. I had trained this man. I had watched him grow into a guard of Solitude. I knew his family member's names. I knew what the man did on his off time.

I did not know how to feel about this execution. If Roggvir was the man I knew it should have been a sad day for the city, but when we stood there on that stage all we heard was the cheers of the crowd. They called for his death. Only his family was sad for him.

"Roggvir, You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape the city after he murdered the High King. By opening the gates of the city you betrayed the city of Solitude and her people."

More shouts from the crowd. They called him traitor.

"It was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." Roggvir cried out. His eyes were panicky. He did not want to die. You can't always get what you want.

"Such is our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, of all Nords!"

More boos from the crowd.

"Guards, prepare the prisoner." I motioned for the men at either side.

"I don't need your help." Roggvir shook off the hands of the men he called friends. He was doing them a service. The blood would pass from their hands to mine. It was a slight mercy for the men who served with Roggvir.

"Very well. Roggvir, bow your head."

"On this day, I go to Sovngarde."

The executioner's axe swung and his head rolled. Blood poured out of the gaping hole where his neck formerly was. The front row of people were splattered in blood.

The executioner wiped his blade off with a cloth he carried with him, and the priests walked onto the stage to prepare his bodies for Arkay's care. I saw the priest from the cell slip the amulet off Roggvir's neck and take it to his sister out in the crowd. Roggvir would have to attend Temple a lot if the priest knew his family by sight. He was a good man.

One thing I knew about this war before it really got going was that it would tear our families and cities apart. Not just the bloody fighting that was to come, but things like today. A good man was killed to sate a bloodthirsty crowd. He went to the temple of the Divines, he cared for his family, and he believed he was only doing his job. His job got him killed.

Divines help us all if doing our job in this bloody civil war gets more innocent people killed.


	15. Ralof III

Ralof III

What happened that day changed the world as we knew it. It seems odd to say that when we were living in a day when our emperor was uncrowned fighting a war against his own brother and one in Skyrim, against us. We had lived through the assassination of the previous Emperor, and our High King. Now no one ruled Skyrim, and High Elves walked our streets hunting the Nordic sons of Skyrim down. What happened on that hellish day at Helgen had never happened before. It was not someone being born or someone dying. It was not an impassioned speech or the triumphant stand.

It was dragons.

Dragons had not been seen in Tamriel in centuries. A scattered few were still rarely seen two hundred years ago, but none really since then. They had become like a thing of fiction, a mere myth. Soon after that day the dragons would be back in large numbers, like they had been before the Dragon War. The last time anyone had seen dragons in these large of numbers it was the Merethic age.

A dragon, I would later learn it was no ordinary dragon, arrived at Helgen shortly before several of my Stormcloak brothers and I were to be executed. One man was killed before the Imperials knew the dragon was there. We had been hearing it roar since we were still in the wagon, but none of us knew what it was. We thought it was a mountain troll echoing down from the Throat of the World.

It's funny how the end of the world can bring people back together. I had not seen Hadvar since right before he left Riverwood months ago. I had left to join the Stormcloaks soon after, but sure enough he was the one calling out our names when we got off the wagon.

When the dragon first attacked and meteors fell from the sky, the city crashed down around us and we became boys running into bandits in the woods together again. We ran through the city as it burned down. He was doing his best to stop the villagers from dying but could do little to help the people of the town. We rescued a child, but watched as his father was charred to a crisp. I met General Tullius for a brief moment when we split to go into Helgen's keep. He went with his allies and I went with a few of mine.

Pretty dumb decision.

It would have been far smarter to stay together. It would have been logical to set aside our differences and escape the dragon to fight it out later. However, when Ulfric Stormcloak tells you to follow him you do as you're told.

We fought off any Imperial soldiers we met with inside the keep. I am sure Hadvar did the same with any of my rebellious brothers he met on the way. We found a supply room deep beneath the keep where a captain was trying to sort out if they had the supplies to just wait out the dragon. After we killed him, Ulfric stopped to catch our breath and to take their supplies.

"Ralof, who would have thought a dragon would be what saved us from certain death?" Ulfric laughed as he drank the stolen stamina potion.

"So this is really happening? I am not having some terrible nightmare. Dragons… Harbingers of the end times. They are supposed to be legends…" I began to panic.

"Legends don't burn down villages, Ralof." Ulfric glared at me.

As we were talking a roar shook the keep and the way we had come from caved in.

"Well let's hope there's another way out," Ulfric shook his head at the few remaining Stormcloaks. Our numbers would cut down when we ran into the torture chamber. After killing the Imperials in that room and losing two of our own I found a book that seemed to be a mighty strong coincidence.

"Hey, Jarl Ulfric look at this." As he turned I threw him the book."

"Pht. Dragonborn. One hasn't been seen since Martin Septim." He threw the book back down. "Best not to believe in that kind of stuff, Ralof."

"All due respect, my Jarl, but 'that kind of stuff' is tearing through the strongest Imperial presence in Skyrim right now. We need someone like the Dragonborn."

He never gave me a response. He just turned and strode into the next room. It was full of Imperials and Hadvar.

"Ralof, you're alive. By the Gods." Hadvar smiled as we walked into the cave.

"Ralof, you know this Imperial?" Ulfric turned to look at me. His face held nothing but disgust for Hadvar. It did not pass over me that Ulfric was formerly a Legionnaire.

"Yes, my Jarl. This is my childhood friend Hadvar."

The other Imperial soldiers were in edge like the Stormcloaks next to me. Weapons were already drawn from previous fights when Hadvar and I welcome each other.

"Jarl Ulfric, what say you to us not fighting them until we get out of here." I look to my commander.

"Why in the name of Talos would I do that?" He shouted.

"Talos name is why!" I knew I was treading a thin line. "Hadvar believes in Talos, as do most of the Nords in that armor. Ulfric they don't want to fight you. They want to fight the damn elves. Can we please just make it out of here before we start this fighting again?"

Ulfric looked at me for a few moments before deciding to work with the Imperials until we left the caves. If we make it out that is. What no one expected when we left the caves, after fighting together to kill spiders and a bear, was for Stormcloak soldiers to be waiting on us.

"Edric, how did you know where we were?" Ulfric shouted to his illegitimate son.

"I followed the tracks, sir." Edric smiled from atop his horse. "We were ambushed too. Only my men actually won their fight." He dismounted and walked up to hug his father. The two had grown close since the wars start according to all the camp rumors.

"Ralof, it is good seeing you. Horrible circumstances but good to see you. I hope I don't have to unless this war is over or we are drinking in Shor's Hall together." Hadvar warmly hugged me. "Jarl Ulfric, under regular circumstances I know we would be in a fight, but for today I hope we can part as allies. We helped each other live through the first dragon attack since what the Tiber Wars."

"Aye, kinsman. You have earned a break, but know I won't forget you were one of the men who brought me to Helgen." Ulfric looked at Hadvar.

"Let that be a reminder then, Ulfric, whose army is better." And the Imperials left.


	16. Thorin III

**A/N: Thanks GetOutOfMyBathroom for spotting that I posted the wrong chapter. Hate that it was my first review, but thanks for letting me know! I also figured out by going through all of these that I somehow missed posting a Ralof chapter. I think it is my chapter 11.**

Thorin III

The city had actually entered a peaceful era under the rule of Madanach. Although it is debatable if this peace is genuinely out of the morality of the citizens or if it is out of fear that Madanach will kill anyone in their sleep for acting out.

The Forsworn had officially disbanded as the terrorist group. Now they were the Reach Royal Army. They served as guards in the minor settlements like Granite Hill and Karthwasten as well as Markarth itself. They were set up along the border of the Reach in case the Imperial Legion or the Stormcloaks came to siege the city.

The Reachmen still served outside of Markarth as spies in other Holds and even in the Imperial City. Madanach had connections everywhere it seemed. His spies now reported to Kaie the young Forsworn woman who helped us all to escape the mine.

The first few days of Madanach's rule were chaotic to say the least. He beheaded Jarl Igmund and Thongvor Silver-Blood. He had both heads places on pikes outside the city. Many Nords were soon out of a job and working at the forge or in the mines like the Reachmen had been doing for decades. After he showed the Nords the indignity of the work he did begin to equalize the economy. Nords who were not troublesome were given better jobs.

Raerek was kept under watch at my home. The only luxury he had was that he was allowed to live with Argis and myself. Madanach had wanted his head too, but I had managed to talk him into it. Raerek could be used as a peace offering with the Elder Council, or with Ulfric should Ulfric truly win independence. Everyone who knew anything knew that Raerek was a worshipper of Talos. That was the only reason that the Temple of Talos was still standing during the years after the Markarth Incident.

While I am thinking of Talos woship, the Thalmor that were here have all been rounded up and taken to the Dunmer ruin beneath Understone Keep. Apparently when they rose decades ago against Jarl Igmund's father, Hrolfdir, they had the Aldmer whispering in their ear that the Kingdom of the Reach would be an ally of the Dominion and would be very beneficially for the Reachmen to take their kingdom back. Madanach was told he would have the Western Reach in High Rock as part of his kingdom as well as all that he could conquer in Skyrim.

When the elves agreed to a peace treaty they threw every agreement that they had made with the Reachmen out the window. The madmen of the Reach were left out to dry with no stronger nation to help them. The forces of Ulfric Stormcloak returned from the war and took the Reach back from Madanach's forces. He placed the blame for his failure as much on the King of Alinor as he did on Ulfric Stormcloak.

Since Madanach knew that Cidna Mine was escapable it had become a regular mine for the city's treasury. The mages working for Madanach spent all day taking in any and all silver they could find and used magic to turn it into gold. When people from the rest of the Hold did brought in iron they turned the iron into silver and then into gold. As long as there was still silver in these mountains the Reachmen would still have much gold as they would need. The Empire would be smart to make allies out of them.

The city had become more and more well off since Madanach had come to power. With no threat of secret murderous terrorist the people worked so much more and in turn spent more in the stores of the city. Madanach had let in two Vigilant's of Stendarr to cleanse a Deadric Shrine, even though many of his people worshipped Molag Bal since at least the Second Era. Namira and Hircine were still heavily worshipped by the Reachmen. The only Divine that I know they worship is Lady Dibella, but really who doesn't love a good sex goddess?

Madanach was doing his hardest to help the Nordic people and the Reachmen who lived in Markarth. We certainly were not hurting and he even allowed me to continue to serve the court. Officially the office of thane is dead and barons have replaced them. I feel like I am in High Rock instead of Skyrim. At times I forget the Reachmen are still Bretons and not their own people.

We did not need the Imperial Legion to invade, we did not need Ulfric to "liberate" us. Our people had fallen into a perfectly ordered line working, drinking, sleeping around, drinking more, fighting, just as they had done in Jarl Igmund's reign.

"Breakfat, mi'lord." Argis walked in to my private bedroom.

I put away my journal and nodded at the housecarl. He was truly a blessing to have so close at hand. When one of the Forsworn had found out I had killed his daughter he had not given up trying to kill me. I did not know that I was killing a future ally's daughter. The bitch had tried to kill me first. What was I to do but kill her before she got me? As he was awarded some title for his service I could not take this before Madanach. I would need to be discreet.

"Argis, send word for Vosrtag. I need to see him. Tell him lunch will be on me." I had used the Nordic sellsword before but never for assassins work. Well, not like this. He had gladly went to kill a bandit leader or a Forsworn for me. It was basically the same thing.

When the Nord entered my home hours later I had already met with Raerek to go over my plan. When I told the mercenary what I wanted he looked at me with a smile and said, "So we are replacing the Forsworn?"

"Well, not necessarily replacing them. The men you find and recruit will serve me and only me. I will give you the orders and I will expect results. I would recommend sending that drunk, Cosnach, to kill Uraccen. Get the two drunk and let them fight or something similar…"

"Why couldn't I kill him myself?"

"Because I want as much domestic Breton on Breton problems as we can manage." I looked to him.

"So we are to turn them against themselves?" He seemed to get excited at the idea.

"Exactly."


	17. Aldis III

Aldis III

"So first we had a cult try to raise Potema from the dead and now we have one worshipping the damn dragons?" Falk shouted. For such a politically savvy man he certainly yelled a lot.

Admittedly the dragons had become a problem. Since the destruction of Helgen the dragons were now numbered in the dozens if not hundreds. We were hard pressed to keep them at bay. Anytime we managed to actually kill one of the best a few days later a larger, menacing black one would resurrect it.

The older Nords were beginning to call it the End of Days. They were saying the black dragon was Alduin the World-Eater. I thought Alduin was the Nords version of Akatosh. That's what the schools in Cyrodiil were teaching everyone.

"Why would a cult want to worship the dragons?" Jarl Elisif "the Fair" asked her inner council. We had taken to meeting like this regularly so we could discuss the things of court without Thane Erikur.

"The ancestors of you Nords worshipped the Dragons as gods for many generations." Sybille Stentor told the Jarl.

"Yes, well, I know that. I mean why would they now? That was before we knew of the Divines." Elisif tried to explain but it only made her sound more naïve.

"My Jarl the people of Skyrim are scared. They think if they return to worshipping the Dragons then the Dragons will in turn return to how things used to be. As long as they are appeased they will not attack the villages and farms." Falk Firebeard explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" The Jarl of Haafingar asked. She had a heart for her people that I could not take away from her.

"Well until we find a way to permanently kill the dragons I don't know what we would do." I told the Jarl.

"Could we not kill the black dragon?" She asked.

"My lady, we have tried. Our arrows bounce off of him. Any magic attacks he absorbs. We gave up attacking with swords. Ranged attacks he ignores, but if we get close he eats our soldiers or burns them to death with his fire." I told her. "Elisif, if we could kill him we would."

"So what do we do?" She looked to the three of us.

"We pray for someone who can save our people." Falk looked out at the Sea of Ghosts. How dramatic.

"I don't know but we need to figure something out. With Helgen destroyed all of Skyrim's Imperial forces are now headquartered here. We are going to draw in more attention from the dragons if we don't figure something out." I regretfully told my liege.

"We could infiltrate the Dragon Cult!" Sybille happily shouted. What is wrong with this woman?

"How would we do that, court wizard?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well you and I go in dressed modestly as some villagers and ask to be included as part of the cult."

"What in the name of all of the Divines?" I looked to Falk and Jarl Elisif.

Jarl Elisif looked like she agreed but Falk looked as hesitant as I was.

"Just like that?" He asked.

"Oh I can be very persuasive." Sybille smiled. "But I will need protection just in case. Who better than Captain Aldis?"

Just like that I was up shit creek with no paddle. By the end of the week we were in commoner's clothes, I had an axe at my side and we were at the entrance to some Nordic ruins within the Hold.

A Nordic man with a red skull painted on his face stopped at the door. "Where do you think you are going?" He reached for the blade at his side. He was wearing fur that looked like it had been on animals yesterday.

"My husband and I have come to find a new place to worship." Husband?

When I looked at her with my confused look she turned to me and winked. With that wink I felt that I was madly in love with her. Like I had never felt this way for anyone in my life. We needed to find a private room now.

"So you think you can just waltz in here like you own the place?" He was still gruff.

"Well I was hoping you could point me in the right direction. Our cattle keeps getting taken off by this brown dragon. I think it has a home over our little house." She smiled at the man and suddenly he was answering all sorts of questions for her. We learned the name of this barrow: Volskygge. We found out that the priest of Volskygge was an actual dragon priest from the Dragon War. He was preserved as a Draugr and now was back to his old ways. People of every race were coming here to seek out reprieve from the dragons. His name was Volsung.

When we entered the temple we were shown to an antechamber with tables set up and benches near them. "This is where the human priests stay when they rest. Here are some spare robes. All worshippers are required to wear them and leave any weapons in here." He pointed to where several robes were folded at the end of the table. Sybille told him to go stand guard and act like he never saw them. He turned and left as soon as she spoke.

"Sybille, what the hell?" I tried to whisper to her.

"What?" She looked confused.

"Earlier you said we were married and before I could argue you winked at me and I was madly in love with you and then you did something to that man and he followed out your every order to the T."

"Don't tell me Aldis you don't know what I am?" She laughed.

"A crazy Breton mage." I was in no mood for this.

"I am a vampire you idiot. Jarl Istlod brought me out of a court in High Rock to serve him and didn't care for my condition as long as I didn't use it on the people of the city. So I "experiment" on the criminals and when one dies here or there I use them." She gave me a serious look.

I grabbed my sword and held it up to her.

"Relax. You're as bad as the Nords. I am not here to drink your blood." She threw the robe at my head. "Now change." She told me as she started to disrobe.

My face turned red and I turned around. I have been a soldier all my life and probably have a kid somewhere in one of the forts I was stationed in, but my mother raised me with respect.

"Oh really? One minute you want to cut off my head and the next you are turned around to give me privacy?" I turned back over my shoulder to see her fully dressed.

"Do you want to turn so I can change?" I looked at her.

"Do I need to seduce you again?" She smiled and I noticed the points of her teeth for the first time.

"That's what that was?"

"Yes, and I made that guard a servant. Now, will you change willingly or do I need to wink at you again?"

I felt her eyes on me the entire time I was changing. It bothered me less than I think it should. Divines, I would need to go to the Temple soon.


	18. Tullius II

Tullius II

"General Tullius, sir, I wanted to tell you that things were quiet here and will be for a few months. The winter is setting in and I can handle what little will happen between now and Spring." Legate Rikke informed me when we started our day.

"What is this about, Legate?" I looked to her.

"Well, sir, as you know this is a two front war and you have been in Skyrim for quite a while now. No telling what your brother has gotten up to in High Rock.I was just thinking I would handle the winter war here while you settle some things in High Rock." She looked at me with uncertainty.

When I saw Rikke I saw the fresh faced Nordic woman who first joined me during the Great War. She had a young friend who went with her everywhere. Well, he and his housecarl. Back when Ulfric Stormcloak had been a loyal Imperial citizen. Ulfric and his housecarl had soon left my service for that of General Jonna, the Nord commander. Divines bless her, if she knew her country had fallen to this.

Soon I was on a ship to the city of Daggerfall. Daggerfall had always been a loyal kingdom of the Empire and still served loyally. I knew that I could count on the King of Daggerfall to side with me. I just needed to hear what all had transpired while I was in Skyrim.

I walked into the royal court of King Leovic of Daggerfall as it stormed through the region. It was so dark outside it seemed to be night. Though the sun was out if did little to help the light in the room.

"General Tullius, it is surprising to see you in my court unannounced. It seems like it has been ages. He stood from his throne. A goblet of wine was in one hand as he extended both arms out to greet me. I did notice he called me general instead of Emperor.

"It has been months since I saw you at my father's funeral." I looked at the man. Instead of the hug he wanted I extended a hand to be shaken. We were not friends. I was his lord and he my vassal.

"Oh, quite right." The man frowned and sat down on his seat. "Now that you are here, care to tell me why? I am sure it has something to do with your brother."

"Yes, Attrebus has become quite troublesome here lately."

"Really, all he has done for months is hold tournaments in the capital cities of High Rock. How has that troubled your war in Skyrim?" The King smiled at me.

"Let's cut the idle talk shall we?" I frowned at him. I hated politics. If only Julius had lived. He could fight as good if not better than I could and he was even more of a diplomat than Treb had ever thought about being.

"Yes, follow me to my study." When I entered I found a man I did not expect to be here.

"Oh yes, this is my friend Aeneas Philipida." Philipida?

"We have met, your grace. I knew his father." The spy told the king.

"Of course, you did. Since we all know each other let's get to talking business."

"My brother has been here seeking popular support from the Breton kings yes?"

"Oh yes, word is that he is set to marry the princess of Wayrest." Aeneas informed me.

"Political, true love, or did he fool around and knock her up?" I asked.

"Oh the girl is seventeen years old. She is scared to death of the idea of marrying your brother. Everyone knows that he is seeking to take your claim to the throne. She knows if Attrebus loses then you are likely to kill her whole family for supporting him and the odds are that he will lose." King Leovic told me.

"And the other kingdoms?" I asked.

"Camlorn is undeclared officially, but I have talked to their king. He said 'I will support the bastard if he can get his ass out of Skyrim and pay a visit.'" Aeneas looked at me. "Do you know the man well?"

"Well enough. He served in the Legion during the Great War." I left it at that.

"Wayrest, obviously will support your brother." Leovic stated the obvious.

"Evermore, has also said they will support your brother. He has taken several of their nobles into his court to fill, and I quote, 'key positions in his government.' Likely they would be his honor guard or something along those lines." Aeneas filled in gaps.

"What of Shornhelm?" I asked after the last kingdom.

"Dead silent. No news have come out of there since your father was buried. That was the last anyone saw of Tiber Lariat." Leovic answered.

"The Lariats are being very picky. They are descendants of Tiber Septim, although their bloodline is very thin. They were given Shornhelm when Cephorus II was made Emperor back in the Third Era in order to get Andronak Lariat to drop his claim to the throne. I would be pissed to if Emperorship went from my father to a distant cousin. Plus after the Warp in the West, they were absorbed by Daggerfall. Effectively ending their kingdom." Aeneas added to the king's information,

"My ancestor's gave them back their petty kingdom." Leovic spat.

"The Elder Council forced him to." Aeneas spat back.

"Do I have your support King Leovic?" I interrupted the argument.

"Why would I go through this meeting if I wouldn't support you? Of course, Daggerfall has always been loyal to the Empire. Now then, would you like to travel with Aeneas and myself to Camlorn? We have a meeting there with King Julian. He is looking for somewhere to send his son to learn about court."

"Leovic, I think I will take you up on that offer."

On the way to Camlorn we discussed the political status of all of the kingdoms of High Rock. Evermore was little more than a city state. It controlled little land outside its city walls and sat right on the border with Hammerfell. If King Azan wanted the city he would have it and be garrisoned before any other High Rock kingdom found out. It was however very prosperous in trade, Most caravans to Wayrest from Hammerfell pass through the city. That's how Treb will finance this war. The trade with Hammerfell.

Wayrest was a strong opponent. The current dynasty was formed when the Agent of the Blades who caused the Warp in the West married the Princess Elysana. Emeric was a friend of the Emperor, who asked for the Princess hand in marriage for his friend. Supposedly the man was a royal courtier before Jagar Tharn threw him in prison. Historians later found works that Emeric was a spy for the Emperor and came to High Rock and caused the Miracle of Peace. As a reward the King of Daggerfall offered his daughters hand in marriage and Emeric took it. Their line still ruled to this day in Wayrest. They were rich with a strong military. They were popular with the people. In every way Leovic's rival.

Shornhelm the home of the Lariats was a kingdom that looked back on the Third Era like it was the wonder years. They were ruled by an offshoot of the Septim line and were favored by the Emperors to the point that Potentate Ocato forced the King of Daggerfall to give their kingdom back after the Warp in the West. During the Stormcrown Interregnum, the Lariats came forward and pressed a claim. My own ancestors laughed them out of the Imperial City. They had no cause to love the Mede Dynasty but I did discover a way to end this. Tiber Lariat had a daughter who was the same age as my son.

Camlorn was waiting for me to enter the city. I did not know how they knew this, but the Penitus Oculatus had taken any steps necessary to prevent an assassination attempt by my brother or the Thalmor, or anyone. I made my way through the city and into the castle where I had an unexpected discovery.

Tiber Lariat was waiting for me talking with King Julian.

"There the old bastard is." Julian rose out of his seat and hugged me. My face apparently showed my displeasure as I could see King Leovic and Aeneas laughing. King Tiber's face never changed.

"So, here to talk war with your brother and you need our support right?" Julian inquired.

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked.

"Well you are shit at diplomacy." King Tiber stated. He was not even smiling.

""Don't be an ass, Lariat. No, we just know what has been going on. You need to do this quick in order to get back to Skyrim and deal with a rebellion quickly correct?" Julian hit the nail on the head yet again.

"Damn it man. Can I speak for myself please?" I looked at my old comrade. He merely shook his head.

"Okay, you both know the situation. Julian what will I need to do to get your support?" I looked at the man. He was as diplomatic as I was.

"Well, I'm glad you asked you old asshole." He grinned. "For one, I want to lead your forces here while you handle that upstart in Skyrim." He looked to Leovic and Tiber. Neither showed a reaction. The man had more experience than both put together. "Secondly, I want my boy to go to your home as a ward."

"Granted." I tried to get in.

"Wait, I mean Battlehorn. Not the Imperial Palace. That place will never be your home. Send him to Battlehorn. Raise him like you are your own son. Then send him here when he comes of age and I can retire."

"Granted. Now King Tiber. I know you are a harder sell, but I am prepared." I looked to the man who I needed to declare for me.

"Well this should be interesting. Let's hear it." He crossed his arms and leaned against Julian's table.

"Since your family was given the Kingdom of Shornhelm they have had many disputes claiming the Ruby Throne." I started.

"Yes I know I had to study it well as a child." He rolled his eyes.

"I am prepared to sit someone of Lariat blood on the throne." His arms came uncrossed and he came off the table.

"You mean?" He left his question hanging.

"Your daughter Elise with my son Apollos. Your grandson will be Emperor."

"Deal."

"So now that I have the support of you two and King Leovic's already here, let's plan this before I have to sail back to Solitude." I looked at my newfound allies.

"Hold on, there is someone else for you to talk to." Aeneas interrupted. I had no clue who this spymaster was but he was rather insolent. Julian had at least earned his insolence. I can't however be angry at the Imperial who can't keep a last name.

As I turned around in walked several Redguard warriors. Their curved swords were at the ready. Their armor was the style of Redguards of the cities not the Alik'r. In walked their leader who announced, "Announcing King Azan of Sentinel and Queen Amake of Helgathe, co-rulers of the Forebears and Crowns, inheritors of Yokuda, blessed of Ruptga."

"Kematu that is enough. They know who we are." King Azan stopped the leader.


	19. Elisif III

Elisif III

It had been months since my husband had been killed. I had offered something to all of the Divines except for Talos. I did not worship him, but I know Torygg did so it has been on my mind since then to offer something. I just did not know how or when or where. His worship was outlawed and I grew up in Cyrodiil.

It was expected for me to act like an Imperial lady in waiting. My father worshipped him in Bruma, but I was a ward at the court of Kvatch under the care of the count there. When I came to Skyrim I never started to worship him as I was dangerously close to the Aldmeri delegation.

I did not know where the Shrine of Talos where still located. I did not know which ones were under watch by the Thalmor and which ones were still hidden. I did not know what to offer the Divine. He was a god of war and Torygg never went to war. I did not know how to offer him anything. I talked with Falk and Aldis for hours on end. Sybille tried to give her advice but she worshipped no gods. I sent word to Jarl Balgruuf.

Balgruuf the Greater was a man I knew worshipped Talos, but still was loyal to the Empire. He threaded the fine line that was getting even finer these days. He was attempting to stay neutral in the escalating Civil War. He met with Stormcloaks and Imperials alike in his court. Surely he could help.

And help he did.

After several letters delivered back and forth between the two of us he wrote to me telling me one of his trusted Thanes would be coming to help. I did not expect it to be the man that showed up in my court one day.

A tall, dashing Nord in fine Nordic armor walked in. No helmet was atop his head showing his shoulder length light brown hair. Stubble had built on his chin but he had no beard. A tall, muscular raven haired Nordic woman well armored walked at his side. His housecarl, perhaps? He carried himself like a Thane should, but I knew this man.

"Are you not the mercenary who escorted my brother here for my wedding?" I stood to greet the man. On hearing this the guards snapped to attention.

"I am, my Jarl." He bowed his head. His lips formed a frown.

"And are you not the man who took my brother to Windhelm before the wedding, forcing my brother to skip a week of celebration?" I pointed out with ire in my voice.

"No, my Jarl. You have been misinformed." He began to explain.

"Oh really? My brother lies?" I interrupted. I was being less than tactful. This man represented Jarl Balgruuf's court. I could cause a scandal. I didn't care.

"That was not what I meant to apply, Lady Elisif. I found your brother in Windhelm. He and his wife were wondering around outside the Temple asking for someone to take them. Windhelm isn't safe. A killer is on the loose. I offered to bring them here free of charge." He looked at her, his eyes stared into hers. She noticed the silver blue color staring into hers.

"Well, what of knocking my brother out? He could have saved my husband. Then you fled after escaping the guards. If you were in Windhelm before you came here maybe you were part of Ulfric's plot." I shouted at him. Then I noticed the anger in him had built up.

"Look, I mean no offence but your brother would have been cut down by Jarl Ulfric before he could get a swing in." The court began to murmur. "I stopped your brother from getting himself killed by Ulfric or by ancient laws. If you are to rule the people of Skyrim, or just Solitude, you should know our laws. No man can interfere in the duel of another, unless appointed as champion or in a duel with a designated second. If he does so he shall be put to death. I saved your damn fool of a brother." He shouted back. The court had a mixed reaction. Aldis and Bolgeir both put their hands on their blades. Erikur was rolling around in his seat, dying of laughter.

"Now then, I did leave the guards as I thought they would have more urgent matters. I left under the custody of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater and he dealt with my punishment." He tried his best to calm down.

"By naming you Thane?" I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"No, that came after I saved his son form a Daedric prince. I have been serving Jarl Balgruuf's court since I left here that day and have helped in any way. I have heard of your predicament and have been sent to help you. Also, Jarl Elisif I did not assist Jarl Ulfric in killing your husband. I had not met him before I came with your brother. We talked maybe once or twice before the duel happened. I would not actively help anyone kill the High King unless he had done something to deserve it. I may have been a mercenary but even then I had a code of honor." The Thane of Whiterun stood back and crossed his arms and stared at me.

"Um, yes well. I guess I have acted rashly. Would you like to meet where we can discuss this issue?" I felt my face flush red with embarrassment.

Bolgeir and I left the court to head to a more private room. I left Falk to handle any issues while I met with this man in a more discreet location. His woman followed close at hand. She had extraordinary cheekbones I noticed. Maybe a lover and not a housecarl?

"I would like to apologize for my behavior, my Jarl." The Thane bowed his head.

"No, don't do that. It is I who should apologize to you." My voice came soft.

"Well, I understand I am to make an offering at a Shrine of Talos for your husband?" He lowered his head. "For what it is worth, I am sorry for what happened. No one deserves to think of their wedding day that way." His eyes were full of sorrow. I did not want his pity.

"Yes, take this war horn. Deliver it to the Shrine Jarl Balgruuf wrote of. Return when it is done so you can receive payment." I told the Thane.

"Jarl Elisif save your payment. A man deserves to be blessed by his gods when he dies. It is on the way home. I'll take it for free."

"It was not out of your way to come to Solitude?" I looked at the man. This was certainly odd.

"Oh this was not the only reason I came. Whiterun Hold has taken over the Falkreath village of Riverwood. The Jarl of Falkreath was doing nothing to help his people with the dragons and they requested aid from Jarl Balgruuf. We have sent word to all other Holds, but Jarl Balgruuf thought this could be told in person as I retrieve your offering." He smiled. It was a crooked grin.

"Are you sure you do not want payment?" I asked. No one was this altruistic.

"If you want to pay you can send it to Jarl Balgruuf. Or you could give a poor person here the money. I think there is an old veteran who needs some money, or that poor Breton who wonders the outside of your palace."

"Can I at least learn your name?" I wondered aloud. Damn, I hate when I do that. That was supposed to stay in my head.

"I am Thane Uther of Whiterun." He bowed at the waist.


	20. Edric III

Edric III

Spring rolled through the lower parts of Skyrim bringing life the plants and animals…and the war. Ulfric began amassing troops to start several different offensive campaigns and to hold the already Stormcloak cities. Falkreath was a relatively weak Hold, but could be a vital one if handled correctly.

Since the destruction of Helgen, Falkreath had lost some significance but it still was the closest Hold to Cyrodiil. So if reinforcements came from the south they would come from Falkreath through the Pale Pass. If we could take it then fortify it we could cut off the Imperial forces in Skyrim from the South. If the rebel fleets could blockade Solitude then any retreating Imperials would have to go to Hammerfell or High Rock, neither place would be good for the Legion right now. At least until Tullius sorted out his brother in Wayrest that is.

Today I would be leading a rescue of Stormcloak soldiers from an Imperial fort near the city while Galmar would be leading a small force into the city itself. Father would bring up the rear with a large force to help if either Galmar or I failed and to garrison the town when we took it.

I met up with the leader of the Stormcloak unit who would go with me into the Fort. They were known as the Winter Wolves and were some of the best my Father had to offer. "Ralof, what is your plan for this fort?"

"Edric Stormblade, it is good to see you again kinsman. When was it last?" The blond Nord smiled and shook my hand.

"Helgen. Now then the plan." I tried again.

"Oh yes. We have been scouting the area around and have found a cave in the lake near the fort. The cave will lead you to the prison. Kill any Imperials you see on the way in. When you get to the prisoners tell them to stay put until we are in there. If they can arm themselves then that's fine but do not leave the prison. They are weak and need care, not to be fighting. Then open the gates."

"Oh that sounds simple enough." The sarcasm was heavy in the air.

"Aye, you have the simple part. We will be causing a distraction out here so you won't have many Imperials between you and the door. We will be trying not to get killed while we give you a chance." He began to tell his men what to do in order to prepare.

In that moment I pictured these sons of Skyrim, these true Nords, outside the walls of an Imperial fort dancing around like drunken fools waving their swords and cursing the mothers of all of the Imperial Legion soldiers inside the walls. I did my best not to laugh before I set out for the lake.

My lungs were burning.

My vision had blurred.

Then as my head grew light I saw the cave.

When everything began to grow dark I burst up from the water and drew the biggest breath I could manage and began to spit out any water. So much for sneaking.

When I managed to recover I figured out that no Imperial had heard me. I was blessed on that note because when I found the prison room I found four soldiers as well. Surprise helped me narrow it down to three on one with a well thrown dagger.

The remaining soldiers were well trained, but I had been raised by a man who fought as a Legionnaire. I had been trained to fight like a Legion soldier and to fight Legion soldier. My sword was not a tool, it was part of me. My Nordic steel sword was ready for whatever these soldiers could throw at me.

One man forgot his training and charged me. The smash and dash method did him little good when his shield was forgotten. I opened his throat before his sword could swing at me. The other two soldiers were not so brash.

I began to deflect and dodge their attacks. They worked well together but not good enough. If they worked in tandem I would have been a dead man. When one was swinging the other was trying to bash his shield into me. It took me rolling or otherwise dodging and one man's sword would hit the other's shield. They had done a good job flanking me, I will give them that.

When I saw an opening my off hand punched the man on the left in the face. My gauntleted hand breaking several teeth. My sword hand ran through the man's stomach and turned him around to shield me from his comrade.

The Imperial gladius is made for quick shallow cuts or to impale and pull quickly. When the sole surviving soldier brought his sword arm crashing down he had meant to cut me, but he found his sword stuck deep into his former friend's body. I threw the dead man to the ground and walked to the soldier.

"Keys. Which one of you carried them?" It really was not a question.

The frightened soldier pointed at the man I had killed first.

"Thanks." My sword nearly took his head off. I considered it a mercy compared to what the last guy received. I retrieved my throwing dagger when I got the key and freed the men.

"Listen, the most fit of you should take the Imperial's weapons but stay here. One of us will come and get you when the fighting is over." They all nodded their head. Most had no idea who I was but after watching me kill their wardens they would not argue.

Falkreath had this unsettling quiet to it when we walked into town to celebrate. Ralof told me that I only thought that because I was raised in the big city. Galmar agreed with me. The large cemetery that the Hold was known for was eerie to say the least.

Dengeir of Stuhn was given his title of Jarl back and his nephew was allowed one horse to ride to Solitude. If he died in the wilderness on the way no one would care. I hoped a dragon would eat the bastard.

Drinks were passed out all around. The Jarl had ordered a celebration. I would join my father, Galmar, and the Jarl's brother for supper in the Jarl's longhouse. We would celebrate the death of the Imperials and his nephew fleeing to Solitude. Jarl Dengeir would toast my father and would drink to the downfall of the Empire. He would cuss up a storm about the elves too. It made us all laugh when his steward cleared her throat and reminded us that she was a High Elf.

"By the end of the night, I knew two things. Falkreath's cemetery would grow with many more deaths, and that many more families would be split thanks to this war.


	21. Ralof IV

**A/N: I wanted to apologize for the mix up with the chapters. I have fixed Ralof's intro to the Stormcloaks. It was not a huge plot piece, but I did not want to just throw Ralof into the mix after giving Hadvar his own background. Now the Battle for Whiterun!**

Ralof IV

I had been to do something I dreaded. I brought the war home with me. When we fought for Falkreath I was hesitant but the fighting was nowhere near Riverwood. Now we are marching north from Falkreath into the borders of Whiterun. We will not pass through it but we will come very close.

I was given a special mission, as a "reward" for our rescue of the soldiers in Fort Neugrad. I was given the axe to deliver to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater. I respected the man, I had grown up traveling to Whiterun for trade and now I was going to bring death to his city.

On top of all of that, when the dragons began menacing Skyrim Jarl Balgruuf marched his soldiers into Riverwood and set up small defenses. Taking in my home village did not give him prestige, nor did he get enough from taxation to warrant him expanding his control. He just did it to help my friends and family. He was a good man. He is a good man.

I walked into the court of Whiterun to find the Jarl already waiting for me. Odd.

"Ralof of Riverwood. Your family helped found the village and have always been looked to lead it." Jarl Balgruuf leaned back in his seat. His head came to rest upon his large hands.

"I'm sorry. I was not expecting you to know I was coming, much less know my name." I stammered out. I never really spoke with Jarls before. I was a lumberjack before I became a soldier.

"Relax. I am sure you have brought me something from Ulfric." He tried to make my job easier.

"Yes, how did you know?" I handed the axe to the Jarl.

"A friend of yours from home came in yesterday. Told us to be expecting you, well your army. You have an Imperial informant in your camp. They told the Legion everything, where you are camped, who would be sent to treat with me, what Ulfric would be wanting, the number of men you brought. They told us everything." The Jarl held nothing back. I felt my blood boil.

"A traitor!" I shouted.

"Aye, I agree lad. Traitors should be left to rot." The Jarl agreed with me. Has my position in this world gone up and I missed it?

"Well sir, I would like an answer to give to Jarl Ulfric." If I had rose somewhere above lumberjack then maybe, just maybe, I could pull some weight and get a quick answer.

"Lad, we have checked into the reports that the Legion sent to us. They were falsified. I will seek out Elisif at once and speak to her about this, however, I cannot side with Jarl Ulfric. He is acting like a child who threw a temper tantrum when he did not get his way. He killed a man on his wedding day!" The Jarl yelled at me. "No I am a true Nord, but I know that Skyrim needs the Empire as much as the Empire needs Skyrim. One day we will retake our place and our gods will be worshipped how they were meant to. This is not the way to do that. You know that as well as I do." He handed the axe back to me.

The walls of Whiterun were covered in arrows that had found their way into holes it the wall. However tiny those holes may have been the arrows stuck. Not all stuck, the ground was as littered with arrows as it was bodies. The fighting had become more intense when we entered the outer walls. Men on siege weapons were bringing down the walls and barricades. Hopefully the innocents could survive.

My war hammer cracked the breastplate on an Imperial officer's armor. He doubled over in intense pain. I ended this fight with a swing to the head.

One of the men who served with the men swung down to slice in to me. I imagine he did not like his commander's head being smashed in like a melon. This man only brought himself a swift end. The leather the auxillary's wore did nothing to stop the haft of my hammer swinging into the man's sternum sending him to his knees. Then a swing from shoulder to shoulder brought my hammer's hear crashing into the man's neck snapping it instantly. I missed. I always aim for the head in moments like this. I saw Edric fighting with his sword in hand against two Legionnaires and rushed to help.

One soldier tried to get in the way. My hammer swept the man's legs out from under him and when he hit I swung into him like I would split a log. My hammer hit into the man's stomach. Everything inside the man came rushing out of both ends. No one ever tells you how they shit themselves. When we talk of glory no one ever mentions that.

Sovngarde is bound to be full of men who shit themselves as they died.

Then I swung into the man at Edric's right hand. The man deftly dodged my attack. He was smooth I give him that. Edric saw me and lashed out to his other person. We turned the odds to be in our favor as we fought these two tooth and nail. My man swung his iron mace hard enough that it split my haft in to. I took the broken end without the hammer and shoved it into the man's throat. Then taking my hammer in one hand and his mace in the other I turned to Edric's opponent. I threw the hammerhead at the man. It would hurt him but not seriously. The Imperial carried two short swords and could not block the hammer. It hit into him and took his breath. I grabbed his shoulder with my left hand and beat him with the mace in my right until his face was a bloody mess.

Looking at Edric I smiled and we went back to fighting until we heard it. The cry came louder than the battle itself. The death throes of hundreds of dying men were nothing compared to this. The Western Watchtower, which for centuries had been used to ward against the Reachmen, came down with a crash. The men fighting there were certainly at one of the deadliest places to fight. My rebel brothers had taken it to block Imperial help from the West and the Imperials had been trying to reclaim it.

The sound of the battle and the smell of the blood must have woken the dragon.

Out of the rubble of the watch tower a large serpentine shape came lumbering across the ground. It was shaking loose bricks and mortar as it walked. Its jaws bit into men of both uniforms as it marched on through our battlefield. An inferno burst from its mouth scorching men as they ran to fight this beast.

"Edric, do we have a plan for this?" I shouted to my comrade.

"We fight until it kills us, or someone manages to kill it." He shouted back.

Then from the walls of Whiterun and the lines of Stormcloak command we saw them both waving their flags symbolling parley. They wanted to negotiate.

"Well at least we won't be fighting each other." Edric tried to laugh. Only the problem was that with the roar of the dragon no one heard the trumpets call for a ceasefire. Our battlefield was men fighting each other while a dragon rampaged throughout us. Our blades did nothing against the beast.

"Edric, I don't know that we will walk away from this one.


	22. Hadvar II

Hadvar II

The defense of Whiterun was hopeless. It had been from the start. I am not sure which officer had decided to lie on the report, but it had gotten me thrown into the jail beneath Dragonsreach.

I was beginning to wonder how the battle was going when Thane Uther, Ireleth, and Jarl Balgruuf came marching into the prison.

"Get up, Legionnaire." Jarl Balgruuf commanded.

"Yes, my Jarl." I stood at attention.

"A dragon is attacking my city while the army fights outside my walls. Both sides are trying to call a ceasefire to fight the dragons, but neither sides men are stopping." Jarl Balgruuf explained.

"Sir, I don't think the men can hear you and they are not paying attention to who is waving what flag." The Thane spoke. Then I took him in for the first time. His armor was covered in blood. Not much of it looked to be his own. His sword was a mess and the man looked exhausted.

"Whatever the case may be. I am sending you two to fight the dragon. I do not know what good it will do, but Uther has knowledge on the dragons." The Jarl explained.

"But does he have experience?" I blurted out.

"No, not many really do and still breathe." The Dunmer housecarl snapped.

"Well why send me?" I asked. I had not fought dragons.

"Well I will consider it your punishment for lying to me. If you live to see the death of the dragon then I will consider you to be free of guilt. If you die, well tough luck." The Jarl opened my cell and gave me armor and a sword.

Thane Uther wasted no time in us leaving the city, but we did not go riding up through the middle of the battle.

There was a hidden exit in the throne room we took and came out from under the Great Porch. We had horses waiting for us at the bottom and rode them around until we dared get no closer on the animals.

I dismounted and gave my horse a smack on the rear to send it running the other way while the Thane just jumped off his and went running into the fray.

He wasted no time in cutting down any men who stood in his way. He slew Imperial and Stormcloak alike as he fought to get to the dragon. I noticed he avoided anyone wearing the yellow of Whiterun.

One Stormcloak charged screaming in with his greatsword held high only to look at his stomach and see a sword disappear into it. He could not see it come out from his back but he saw his own blade when Uther pulled his sword out.

An Imperial archer shot at the Thane. It pissed me off because I knew that Whiterun was serving the Empire, but the Thane was wearing armor that represented neither side and he was killing men left, right, and center. The arrow caught in the man's armor but did not seem to faze him. He snapped the arrow and turned to face the archer. The archer began to panic and drew back another arrow. Then he flinched and found an iron dagger in his shoulder. The man would live but would find it difficult to draw a bow again.

Then the dragon crashed down near us. While we had been fighting it had taken flight only to be shot down by the archers of both sides. Not that they were that talented at shooting, but they shot enough arrows at the dragon to provide shade for the men on the ground. Many fell that day due to friendly fire or as the unintentional victim of the bow shot.

The dragon rolled off its back and let its wings spread wide. A great roar burst from its mouth and let loose a jet of flames.

"Thurri du hin sille ko Sovngarde!" The dragons mouth opened as it if spoke.

Uther ignored the strange noises coming out of the foul beast mouth and dove in for a slice at its jaw. I darted in beside him and swung into the worm's neck.

"Brit grah. I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!" It did speak!

Uther ran up to the membrane around the dragon's wing and ran his sword through. It would definitely do no more flying and was now in immense pain. I did the same to its right wing and crippled the terrible creature.

"You are brave. Balaan hokoron. Your defeat brings me honor." The dragon looked to me and slammed its wing into my chest. It was still strong despite all of its pain. I was sent flying back rolling backwards until I came to a complete stop at the base of a large rock. Trembling I lifted the sword in front of me. I knew it was futile, I knew the dragon could eat me in one bite.

Then Uther was standing on the dragon's head and brought his sword swinging down low. He drove it through the dragon's skull and just like a man the dragon died in an instant. No final words.

As the dragon collapsed so too did the man who saved my life. He was unconscious. Then I heard it, a roar. A roar that was louder than the battle or the dragon had ever been. The men on both sides of the fight all cheered at one time for their savior. They had all seen the ceasefire flags or heard the horns while we fought the dragon.

Then I saw a purple flame burn from the dragon, it turned a bright orange and the scales on the dead beast began to disintegrate. It looked like burning paper, only this was a large beast who had killed many men. Then when the flames had burned all but the bones of the dragon a new flame leapt from it and consumed Uther. It was a flame of many colors, but it did not burn the Thane of Whiterun. It only went form one body to the next. Uther never woke

I had just dragged Uther into the palace when I saw the delegates from the rebels walk into Dragonsreach. A large Nord with a red beard and a bear skin on his armor, Ralof, and a younger man who looked like Ulfric all walked together to the table where we would negotiate.

"I ask you to hold, the savior of Whiterun must be placed in a bed and then be seen to by the Court Mage." The Jarl stepped to meet them.

"I don't give a damn who he is, get your ass out here and speak with us." Bear guy growled.

"Galmar, you asked for a parley the same as we did." Legate Quentin Cipius stated.

"I expected you to honor that. Or do you only honor agreements your Elven masters allow you to?" The bear guy, apparently Ulfric's right hand man Galmar Stone-Fist, sneered.

And the world shook from ancient frozen Atmora to the shores of Alinor as a new Dragonborn was called by the Graybeards. Every Nord in Tamriel regardless of allegiance knew the stories. A new age was upon us.


	23. Aldis IV

**A/N: Feelings! I have changed my mind about what to do with Aldis completely while writing this chapter. Total change of pace from the last two chapters…**

Aldis IV

The Dragon Cult seemed like it had been in hiding all these centuries, not dead. The fear of dragons must have persuaded many people to flock to the old ruins and high places of Skyrim.

For our part, Sybille and I played our roles the best we could. We had known each other for years and I knew much of her. She knew more on me than I thought she would. We were shown to a room that held only a single bed. We shared our bed together, and soon I was no longer freakishly uncomfortable changing clothes together. I even began to find myself attracted to her. It became an everyday struggle to hide my arousal in the mornings.

Damn the fact that she was cold to the touch. I woke up many nights holding her in my arms. I would find her laying on my chest. I didn't know vampires needed to sleep.

The people of the ruin were none the wiser that my "wife" was a vampire or that neither of us were true worshippers of the dragons.

It felt sacrilegious to kneel and pray facing the dragon priest while he chanted in the odd language. We soon found out it was the Dragon Tongue he spoke in, if he used it the right way he would shout this room apart with his voice. A young Imperial couple were the reason we found out. One day the husband had enough of the rituals and spoke out against the priest. He was shouted from his platform and flew like a ragdoll across the room. His head struck the cave wall and he moved no more. I know not what they did with his body, but his young wife was soon brought up to alter and sacrificed in front of the crowd. Her death was cheered on by the crowd.

"Mob mentality?" I asked Sybille when we returned to our room.

"Nay, I think they are afraid. If they meet the death of other worshippers with applause rather than fear then maybe they won't get taken next. At least that's what I am gathering from these people." Her reply struck me as odd. We were together constantly, every waking moment was spent together.

"How would you know these things?" I was really confused.

"Please Matthias, I don't sleep the way you do." She laughed. Her use of my first name was still something unfamiliar to me. My mother was the only person who still called me that.

"So when I am asleep you sneak off and what interrogate people?" I threw my hands up in frustration. I never could get a straight answer from her.

"I have to drink sometime!" She yelled back. "Before you say anything I am not drinking these young naïve farmers dry! I drink from the guards and when they are in their stupor I ask them certain questions."

"Their stupor?"

"Well, you see. It is intimate when they are awake. I normally drink from those who are asleep, but when I need them to talk I wake them first. It is like pillow talk. It's an orgasmic feeling and they share everything. In the morning they remember nothing and feel like they have a crick in their neck." I felt oddly jealous. Orgasmic? Intimacy? I sleep next to this woman. Damn her. Damn me. What is going on in my head?

"Well…. Hm." I cleared my throat, struggling to find words.

Seeing my awkwardness she rose to eye level. "Matthias, when you wake to find me embracing you and you think I am asleep I have really just crawled back into bed with you. I feel safe, I can charm most mortals but am powerless against the undead that prowl here in our sleep. When I fall back into our bed I feel safe. I am somewhere that if those undead burst into the room I know you will defend me." I felt her body draw closer to mine as she wrapped her arms around me. Our bed? The thought of sharing a bed with her made me think thoughts I wish my body did not respond to. She felt my body respond to her and leaned up.

"Careful, now soldier." She whispered into my ear and I shuddered.

I brought her head away from my ear and kissed her. It was soft at first, like I was seeking her permission. Then our lips came crashing into each other.

We woke the next morning with our robes thrown onto the floor and our limbs thrown all over each other. I woke before her and felt that she was deep asleep.

"Damn, I have not slept like that for decades." She shook her messy hair our over my chest and I could not help but laugh at her.

"Glad to see you are awake." I smiled down at her. When she turned to look at me I met her with a kiss.

"I had hoped you were asleep and would not have heard that." I saw her pale cheeks draw a little bit of color. Was she embarrassed?

"Honestly I was half afraid the entire night you would bite a big chunk out of my neck in the middle of all that." I laughed.

"Then I wouldn't advise you to forget that I can do that. Piss me off and I will make you wish that I had done that." She smiled back. Divines help me.

I was in too deep.

"Well we need to get up and start the day. I doubt that dick would be understanding if we missed morning worship all because we were sleeping together." I grabbed our robes out of the floor by the bed and handed it to her. We got dressed and got back to work.

Whatever last night was left me with a thought. Even in the hell of this civil war or this cult not everything was so wrong. There was always something to make things better.


	24. Uther III

Uther III

To wake up in a bed that is not my own was not something new to me, but to wake up in the Jarl's guest quarters was something odd indeed. I found myself in the room that was held for the High King or Queen when they visit, or the Emperor or some such person. I was still just a mercenary in my own head.

I had forgotten what had happened. When I had woken up the two older women who were the servants in the castle were the first to find me. They had sent word to the steward who in turn alerted the Jarl. Soon the room was full of people.

Stormcloaks and Imperials alike were pushing their way into my room to speak with me. What in the realms of Oblivion had happened?

"Ah Thane Uther, I am glad to know you are awake." Balgruuf smiled. His smile was contagious and soon everyone was grinning like I had single handedly sent the elves back to their islands.

"What did I miss?" I looked around the room scanning faces when Lydia came running in to check on me.

"My thane, how do you feel?" She took a knee near my bed and placed her hands on my shoulder. She saw that I was trying to sit up and refused to let me.

"I am sore, confused, and alive…" I looked at her worried face. "I feel more alive now than I ever have. Something has woken up inside me, a burning down in the pit of the stomach."

The room broke out an even larger grin.

"What the hell did I miss?" I shouted and the room shook. Why did the room shake? I saw Lydia had been slid several feet across the room. She was unhurt. She had only slid on her behind but still her face looked shocked.

"Sir, you killed the dragon." A young Nord in Imperial armor stepped forward. I recognized him as the scout who brought us the false reports.

"A dragon, you're kidding me. We were fighting the Stormcloaks." I raised myself up to a sitting position. Then I felt it in my ribs. I wish I had just listened to Lydia.

"Seriously, you fought a dragon and won." A large red haired Nord wearing Stormcloak blue and bearskins spoke. His voice sounded like gravel on concrete.

"More than that, Galmar. He killed the dragon and it remained dead." The speaker looked away from Galmar and I recognized him and the other man. It was Ulfric's son and Ulric's housecarl.

"Aye, you're the Dragonborn." A blond Stormcloak stepped forward. He lowered his head as if I were a king.

"I am not!" I shouted again and this time sent the crowd staggering backward. Thankfully no one fell.

Lydia was then at my side again, "This is what you get for making me guard Breezehome while you went off to play at war." It amused me that she chided me like we were together.

"Lydia, is it true?" I looked at her, one of the few people I truly trusted in this world.

"Yes, My thane. When you killed it the dragon's body burned and the flame jumped to you. We think you ate its soul." She tried to explain, but I could see her confusion. "He was with you." And she pointed back to the Imperial who had apparently went with me to fight the dragon.

When I had recovered, I learned the reason the opposing sides were not fighting. Everyone was celebrating, a way to end the dragon threat had come around and the war had stopped. The leaders were meeting to discuss a surrender of Whiterun, as they had the city surrounded and cut off from reinforcements.

"You want Vignar Gray-Mane to become Jarl?" Jarl Balgruuf was shouting. We were all seated at a table on the Great Porch discussing terms.

"Aye, he comes from the oldest clan in Whiterun and is respected by all." Galmar slammed his fist on the table.

"He has no heir! He is an old feeble man. Who will take over when he dies?" The current Jarl was still yelling. Is this diplomacy in Skyrim?

"His brother or his brother's children could inherit!" Galmar yelled bacl. Edric Stormblade flinched next to him. Even he did not quite agree.

"Galmar, with respect. Eorlund is a Companion who forsake all titles when they join. One of his sons is a Stormcloak and the other is a fugitive." I spoke up. I tried not to speak as I still did not understand politics but I somehow carried a new weight on my shoulders and would try to help.

"Who would you suggest then, Dragonborn?" The entire table turned to face me.

"I suggest Jarl Balgruuf keep his throne." Uproar. "I say this because he can easily swear your oath Galmar." The Imperials were shouting. "Hear me out." I commanded, my thu'um carried and everyone shut up for a few minutes.

"I say this because it is what works the best for both sides. He is a true son of Skyrim. He worships Talos and allows for others to as well." Galmar smiled at that, while the Legate looked less than pleased. "On the flipside, he does agree with the Empire so if the Stormcloaks win their war then the center of trade in Skyrim is in good relation with the South. If they lose then that's at least one Hold, and a major one at that, that you don't have a hard pressed fight to get the Imperial Dragon flying over the city again."

My suggestion soon bore fruit and they worked out an agreement that I did not care about the details of. When I went to depart for the Graybeards I was stopped by the Jarl.

"I want to thank you, Thane Uther. You came into my court as an outlaw and rose to nobility. As a thane of the court you did you best to fight my enemies, then you killed a damned dragon for me. If that was not enough when they could have taken away my very Hold you secured it for me. I will never be able to thank you." Then he hugged me. I did not realize what I had done for him until that moment. He was going to have his entire world taken away from him and three separate times I stopped that from happening.

"My Jarl. You will always have my loyalty. You saved me from who knows what punishment for no reason other than compassion for you kinsman. I owe you my life."

Before the Legion left to find a new home in Solitude or some camp in the wilds the Legate made sure to offer me a place in their ranks, and the Stormcloaks made sure to offer as well once they got settled in to the city. I was unsure of who was in the right or wrong and decided to avoid politics.

Then I went to my home near the gates of the city. It was a quaint little place. I had room for myself and Lydia. We were slowly fixing the place back up, doing odd jobs here and there as well as my pay from the court.

When I came home I found Lydia cooking over the firepit in our living space. The woman could not cook to save her life, but I found it cute. There was an unspoken attraction between the two of us. I was thankful to Balgruuf for giving me her as a housecarl instead of the large bald man with one eye that he could have sent my way.

"Lydia, whatever you are cooking smells wonderful. I will be down to eat in a few minutes. I would like to change out of these clothes and into my own. The Jarl's clothes were to fine for my taste. I just wanted my own things for the night.

When I got to my room I found that my bed had not gone empty the last several nights. Lydia's clothes were at the bottom of the bed. She had been sleeping here while I was recovering in the Palace and they refused her a room or even a bedroll at the end of my bed. I saw her journal at my bedside table.

She had picked up the habit while traveling with me over the past several months. I in turn had picked it up from Irnskar. It was good for family and friends if you were dead to know what you were doing when you died. Of course that means they actually find your body. Also it is good for when you lose your memory. Irnskar told stories of an old witch hunter who lost his memory after nearly dying and spent years trying to figure out who he was.

When I read through her diary I found that she had cried herself to sleep the first night. She had thought I was dying and would never wake up. She had slept in my bed because it reminded her of me. My smell, my messiness, she thought it was all she had left. When I woke up she wrote that she would stay until I was returning home and then try to hide her things from me and get them back to her little room near the stairs. It made me laugh to think about.

"I know I told you that you could get the house if I died before you, but that didn't mean you could take over my bed when I was laid up." I laughed as I walked up to her.

"I… I… thought you had died." She began to cry over the food. It was through cooking yet she still stirred the pot. I took the ladle out of her hands and laid it down. I took her into my arms and let her cry her eyes out.

That night she shared my bed. Nothing sexual happened. After supper we stayed awake talking about what would be happening in Skyrim and our next destination. Hours of talking led to her falling asleep next to me. I carried her up the stairs and into bed, stopping only to get her to change into sleeping clothes while she was half awake.

It was a long, good night holding her. I was not sure how many of those days were left for tomorrow I would set out for the Throat of the World. I would give her the choice to go with me, but the Graybeards were what came next.


	25. Tullius III

Tullius III

It had been three years since he had all but lost in Skyrim. After the fall of Whiterun the war was lost. With the only thing between the Stormcloaks and Solitude being the swamps of Morthal the rebels would have been banging on Solitude's door within a month if not for the Legion's numbers and the allies from High Rock and Hammerfell.

With that help I had to turn back from Skyrim and forsake allies there the way my father did with Hammerfell. I had hoped we could use this Dragonborn as a propaganda tool or even as a human weapon but officially he had disappeared shortly after the Battle of Whiterun.

Aeneas however had found out from a contact, some blacksmith, that the Dragonborn was fighing in Solsthiem. Why he would leave Skyrim for the ash ridden wastes I would never know. Aeneas, if he did know, never told me.

When I had returned to High Rock I fought my way from Daggerfall to the outskirts of Wayrest. Hammerfell had taken Evermore and had set up a position on the other side of Wayrest. I needed to take this city so I could return to the Imperial City and be officially crowned. I could march into the city and be crowned but I wanted everyone to know I would let there be no pretenders to the throne. If this Dragonborn decided to follow in Tiber Septim's footsteps I would stand against him. My son will sit the Ruby Throne one day.

The siege was Wayrest lasted for months. I am unsure how their supplies were lasting so long, but I had found a way into the city. A man named Pepin Theodoric rode to our camps in the middle of the night and asked that his family be spared. He did not care who ruled, asked for no reward, only the safety of his wife and children.

"Tell me how I can fit a whole army in and then I will see about your family." I looked up from our battle plans and gritted my teeth.

"In the sewers, beneath the city." He stammered his words nervously.

"Yes, yes I have already looked at sending my men up through a literal shit creek. You know how the saying goes. There is no entrance within the city that I could fit my men into." I angrily stared the man down. He was wasting my time.

"Sir, that's where you are wrong." He held up a finger trying to interrupt but not having the balls to do so.

"What do you mean? I am wrong…" I snapped.

"I am minor nobility in the city, but my family used to hold a higher rank. We still have our family estates within the city that connects for our family to escape in times like these." He grinned, gaining confidence. "You could fit men in through there until you have a sizeable force and open the gates for everyone else."

"Well then thank you for the information. I will do my best to get your family out of the city.

After the man was sent back into the city I met with King Leovicand, King Julian, King Tiber, and Aeneas.

"Oh, the Theodorics? An old family. I don't know why he is throwing it away to let us into the city." Leovic was musing while sipping on something form his goblet. I wonder if he ruled Daggerfall from his cups.

"Aye, you wouldn't know. He probably realizes Tullius here will be the better emperor and turned cloaks to let us into the city." Julian roared. His temper, Leovic's alcohol, Tiber's brooding, and Aeneas' secrets. What an inner council I had gathered. Julius would have been damned proud to look at my, his younger brother, like this. Then again I would not want to imagine how he or father would feel about what Treb has been up to.

"Look, it is not because he is afraid of Tullius or that he wants to gain more power. It is a sign of how bad things have gotten within Wayrest." Tiber spoke. This was rare indeed.

"I will sneak into the city. I can get the family out and off somewhere before your brother or King Varen discover they are gone." Aeneas spoke up.

"How would you do that?" I asked.

"General, with all due respect if I told you that then you wouldn't need to keep me around anymore." He smiled.

"Aye, I understand that much. What I mean is do you need men or arms? What can I do to assist?"

"Tell me where you want them to go? A court in the capital?" He gave me a wink that none of the others saw. I knew he was not serious. I would not want a known traitor to be in my court or a vassal's court.

"Kings, do any of you want the man?" I looked to my gathered allies.

"No, Camlorn is too small to add another vassal." King Julian replied.

"Shornhelm needs no traitors." Tiber growled. I could respect that decision.

"I will take the man. Put him in some office that seems important but is in reality irrelevant." Leovic smiled over the brim of his goblet.

It took a week for them to get the family out of the city. They had to get inside with a valid excuse. Next they had to meet with the family and inform them of the plan before finally getting them out safe.

When I saw the band of men that Aeneas had taken with him I analyzed every detail. All men: a Nord, a Redguard, two Bretons, and an Imperial, all wearing skin tight black leather armor or a mage equivalent. The Redguard carried two swords, the Nord a sword and shield, one Breton an archer and the other a mage. The other Imperial carried a crossbow and a short sword. I couldn't help but think they were an odd combination. Aeneas carried two daedric daggers strapped to his thighs. I knew little of this man. I should not trust him so.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?"

"Has everything went according to plan?" I looked to the spy.

"Oh yes, on top of that, the captain of the guard has come down sick with something and the leaders of the military are in a fight when an argument broke into a fistfight that lead to a dagger being jabbed into one of their skulls." He laughed. How does one revel in such chaos.

"What did you do?" I could not help but ask.

"Do you really want to know?" He shot me a glare.

"This time I believe I do."

"Well Renaud cast a frenzy spell into the midst of their camp. While the leaders were fighting the men all broke out into a fight as well. Who was loyal to King Varen of Wayrest? Who was loyal to King Mance of Evermore? Who was loyal to Emperor Attrebus II? It was hilarious to watch really." He held his stomach.

"What of the guard captain?"

"Abbas slipped something into his food. It was not jarrin root, but it will have him spewing from both ends for weeks." Aeneas laughed yet again.

"So you would have me when this war with subterfuge?" I snapped.

"No I would have you win this war safe. I want you to sit on that throne and not be a damned cripple!" He screamed back. His men all snapped their heads and grabbed at their weapons. "Rest easy men." He turned back.

"Why would you help me? You don't know me, you have no ties to me." My teeth grinded together yet again. Frustration would be the death of me.

"A promise made is a promise kept." He said. That meant nothing to me.

"So you come and speak in riddles, ask no reward, tell me you only want me to sit on the throne instead of Treb but give no reason?" This was beyond ludicrous.

"Fine, I want a reward. There is a building in Wayrest I want. It used to belong to my family but was lost to some raiders decades ago. I planned on buying it back legitimately after we take the city, but now I want it as my reward."

"Fine."

"Fine." He threw his hood over his head and left the command tent. His men followed close to him.

When it came time to actually siege the city we found that the defenses were slacking. Our arrows flew over the walls and men poured onto the ramparts. These men were haggard and tired. Their bodies were eating away at themselves. Most were too weak to fight and were slain by the first man they met.

Then when we had taken the ramparts King Leovic's men were left behind to guard the outskirts of the city and the defenses. I found King Tiber had already taken his forces and was attacking the mercantile district. I sent King Julian to recover the men who had infiltrated the city. Aeneas was deadly but this was not his type of fight. I took some of my personal men and led them through the city towards the castle. The Penitus Oculatus were able fighters against these weakened and disheartened soldiers. Inside the throne room I found King Varen holding a sword to my brother's throat while two of his soldiers were hold Attrebus.

"What do you think you are doing, Varen?" I spoke loudly. The women of the court were pale. They looked even more terrified. I wonder which one it is that Treb took as a bride? Poor girl.

When the king turned to face me I saw that his eyes were wide and bloodshot. He was jittery in a way that made me worry even more about him holding a sword. He could turn it on his own family. The Mad God had claimed this one.

"I am going to kill this bastard." He laughed a wicked laugh. His smile was eerie. My men drew out there bows. Arcturus nodded saying he was ready. He was a damned fine Penitus Oculatus captain.

"Ladies of the court." I turned to face the women. I was calm, I needed them to be calm and they wouldn't be if I was not. "I need you to turn away from the king and my brother and shield your eyes. The eyes of any young lads in the vicinity as well." They all did as they were told. I had clapped my hands together one time as a spoke. When my palms struck each other my men released their arrows. Two found themselves in Treb's knee and the rest covered King Varen's back. He looked more like a bloody porcupine than a man.

Treb, for his part grabbed the king's sword as he collapsed. He had never killed a man on purpose. He had only rode in tourneys or fought in the melee. If someone died by accident the guilt ate him alive. He held it as if to strike me.

"Attrebus, why did you do this?" I looked down at my younger brother.

"You are not the leader the empire needs. You were away fighting for Skyrim and ignoring everyone else." He tried to spit out. His body was going into shock. Spittle was catching on the edge of his lips.

"The leader the empire needs is you? A boy who plays at ruling?" I laughed, a little too harshly. I saw his eyes water. I could not tell if it was only proving my point or if he hurt that bad.

"You are bitter and cold. You care only about strengthening the Legion in case the elves come back. You forget about your people while chasing ghosts!" He screamed.

"Aye, lad. I do worry about the Legion. Without it there would be no Empire. Without it, the elves would have won. Without the Legion there would be no citizens, only slaves." I knocked his sword out of his hands with my own. His grip was weak and it took little to send his sword clattering to the ground.

I knelt before him and looked him in the eyes. "I am sorry this has to happen brother. If you would have just served your role we would be happy. You could have still married the girl and had a little brat on the way. You could have been my chief advisor, but you threw it away for a shot at the crown you knew you could not get."

"Brother, have mercy." He began to cry uncontrollably. He was shaking and hi sobs had went from in pain to he knew he was soon to die.

I grabbed the back of his head, running my fingers through his long, thick black hair. I touched my forehead to his and spoke, "I am sorry Treb I really am, but you lie in the bed you make." My sword entered his stomach and pushed up. He opened his mouth and tried to speak. Blood came up from his throat and all he managed was to cough it all over my face. "I wish things could be different, but I will have no pretenders, Apollos will sit the Ruby Throne." I pulled my sword out and wiped it on his surcoat. Then I wiped my face and stood to face Arcturus. "Send word to Solitude. Help is on the way."


	26. Aldis V

Aldis V

"Is there anything new to report?" Jarl Elisif sighed loudly as she held her hands to her face. From where I sat I could not tell if she was afraid of hearing bad news, crying, or just exhausted. The past few months had worn down on her. The woman was in her mid-twenties. She should be enjoying time with her husband, she should be raising her family, going to tournaments and balls and all the other things expected from the High Queen of Skyrim.

She did not deserve for Ulfric Stormcloak to murder her husband on their first day as a married couple. Then the dragons came back and a rebel army had been camped outside her city for months before the winter snows forced them to head back to Whiterun.

The people of Solitude looked at her nearly on the same level as they would a saint. They looked to her for leadership and guidance. If their cow wouldn't milk they would come to her and ask why. It's not that she knew because Elisif of Bruma was clueless when it came to cows. Her people were needing her.

"Yes, victory has been won in Wayrest." Legate Rikke announced to the room. She had joined Elisif's small group when she was promoted to General three years ago. After her defeat in nearly all of Skyrim by the Reachmen and the Stormcloak rebels she had been demoted but until a general came to Skyrim she was in charge of the Legion here.

"So Tullius is on the way?" Elisif's head peaked up.

"He is sending his allies from High Rock. He is headed to the Imperial City to get the blessing from the archbishop of the Temple of the One. He wants to be officially crowned." Rikke replied.

"Who would he have visit? If his only ally is Skyrim can't leave her city and his Breton allies are in Skyrim fighting. Black Marsh, Hammerfell, and Morrowind are no longer Imperial provinces. Will he invite the Dominion in for his coronation?" Falk Firebeard asked. His tone was tense but not angry.

"I believe he is just doing something with the Temple, be recognized by the Divines as leader of the Empire of Cyrodiil. Once he settles things in High Rock. Wayrest and Evermore need new kings, and Skyrim's Civil War he will do something as empire of the kingdoms of man." Rikke tried to explain.

"The Breton's are of elven decent as well as human." Sybille spoke up for the first time. I shared a look with her.

"Aye, but you identify as man." Rikke shot back.

"What is the plan for the Orcs or the Dunmer?" I asked.

"Well the Dunmer were given Solstheim by Skyrim years ago and have had trouble colonizing. The Orcs have strongholds throughout Skyrim and the Elder Council has set aside land for them between Skyrim and Hammerfell." Falk answered.

"Okay, but will the Empire do something to help rebuild Morrowind?" I looked at them all. "I served there as an Imperial aid mission until the Argonians told us if we didn't leave they would view it as the Empire siding with the Dark Elves."

"Aldis, I don't know what will happen." Rikke lowered her head. Out of all people she knew Tullius the best. He had been her supervising officer and taught her all that she knew. She had failed him in this war, and she knew that.

"Speaking of the Dunmer, has anyone heard of the Dragonborn?" Elisif asked her small council.

"We have heard no reports from any Legion scouts in Raven Rock." Rikke answered.

"Aye, we've had no word from Balgruuf and he was friends with the Dragonborn." Falk looked sad at mentioning the ally turned Stormcloak. Jarl Balgruuf was in a precarious situation.

"Falk, keep contact with Balgruuf to a minimum. He did what he did to help the people of his hild as any good Jarl would do. He still supports me but he can't be open or the Gray-Manes will take over the Jarldom of Whiterun." Elisif lowered her head again.

"Does anything know of anything from our supposed savior? The Dragon Crisis is getting worse. Villages all over Skyrim have been wiped off the map. Villages that have been here for centuries!" Falk's frustration at the "hero of legend" was shared by the entire room.

"That brings us to our next item to discuss." Sybille spoke again. "As you know Aldis and I have made weekly visits to the Dragon Cult in Volskygge." The entire table was full of people shaking their heads up and down.

"Well this last week we asked around for rumors. According to the propaganda the new priest is preaching on the Dragonborn went to Solstheim to ally with an ancient Dragon Priest that rebelled against the Dragons and they believed to be destroyed." Sybille was telling her side of the report when Falk interrupted. "A new Dragon Priest what do you mean?"

"I will get to that. Be patient, Steward." She smiled at him. It was a fake smile, I hated politics but she could serve in any court with ease. "Anyway, when I spoke with the new priest's lover she told me that what they are telling the people is a lie. That Thane Uther of Whiterun went to Solstheim to fight off this ancient Dragon Priest who was also apparently the first Dragonborn."

"Blasphemy! Saint Alessia was the first Dragonborn." Elisif yelled out.

"Different blessings from Akatosh, my Jarl. Also, this Draognborn was stricken from record by the Dragon Cult." Sybille explained. The part about blessings made me laugh in my head. Sybille worshipped no Divine or Deadra. Her situation left her feeling like there was no greater power.

"Point being is that our last sighting of the Dragonborn comes from someone who fought with him while he was on the island." Sybille continued.

"The housecarl?" Falk guessed.

"I am uncertain of who it is. I just know what the Priest told his lover, it came from a spy who went to the tavern in Raven Rock. The Dragonborn disappeared from Solstheim a year and a half ago to fight the other Dragonborn and hasn't been seen since."

"So that's it on the Dragonborn?" Jarl Elisif looked at each of us and lowered her head again when we all answered. It was not the news she wanted to hear.

"On the new Dragon Priest." I cleared my throat and called their attention. "He is a Nord man named Haldriin. He has been trained by the old Dragon Priest at Volskygge: Volsung. The old priests of the cult are all draugr, undead basically. While they will live until their bodies deteriorate, they also freak out any of the people alive who are worshipping the dragons and know this. This are trying to train a new generation."

I let that thought sit in. If you had heard the old stories you knew how bad the Dragon War was. I was an Imperial but my time in Skyrim had taught me much about their culture.

"What do we plan to do about this?" Elisif looked worried, her eyebrows furrowed causing wrinkles to appear on her forehead.

"I propose that we take out the Dragon Cult at Volskygge. I will take a force to eliminate these priest and any hostile forces they have?" I looked at my liege.

"And what of the people who are not hostile? Falk raised the question.

"I would like for Hadvar of Riverwood to lead a unit to extract the non-hostile civilians in the area. I would propose we bring them here to Solitude and help them."

"Can we spare the manpower?" Elisif looked hesitant. A woman who would send an entire Legion to help a small village if she could had been brought to this.

"I will not require many men, my Jarl, but even then the Stormcloaks retreated to Whiterun until winter has passed. They would have lost too many men just waiting outside our city." I answered.

"Well then. Get everything ready and then report to me. I will want a briefing before and after this mission takes place." The Jarl had matured very much since Tullius had left for his war in High Rock. That I was proud to see. I just wish it had not come with so steep a price.

After my men had been rounded up and Hadvar had gathered a small party of his own we were setting out for our mission when Sybille walked up carrying my cultist robes.

"Easy there, Captain." She smiled. This one was no fake like the last. This was the one that I had seen hundreds of times in the last three years.

"I have told you goodbye, Mage." I smiled back.

"No not that." She winked when she spoke. "I have talked with Elisif and we have a better plan. I just need your help." I motioned for Hadvar to join us and we all came to an agreement and set out.

In a week's time hopefully we would either have rid our home of the Dragon Cult's presence or we would be in the process.

Or we could be dead.


	27. Uther IV

Uther IV

It was cold. Damn cold.

I rolled out of the stone bed and put on my robes for the day. This way of life bored me terrible but I could not become Miraak. I had seen too much while in Mora's realm. Too much had happened. I would do my best to live my life in the snowy courtyard of High Hrothgar.

The Graybeards seemed pleased with my decision. I had completed my training with them and instead of seeking power I sought to study the Way of the Voice. The problem with that is that I knew true power. I had turned my opponents on themselves. I could control another's actions by bending their will to my own. I had done things I was ashamed to even think of when I returned to Skyrim.

My return to Skyrim was kept a secret. Lydia was gone. Teldyrn Sero was left behind in Raven Rock. No one knew that I had returned, much less that I was with the Graybeards.

I had heard the rumors of the war. I felt bad for Jarl Elisif. The woman was beautiful and the Divines were unkind to her. She was not blasphemous, she worshipped all but Talos. Many followers only worshipped one of the Nine. I hoped Jarl Ulfric was merciful on her when they took the city.

I was impressed with the rumors of Jarl Ulfric's son. The boy would be twenty three or four now. It had been three years since I had met the future Jarl of Eastmarch. He was a good lad. He was polite and respectful, but I suppose being a legitimized bastard has that effect on you. Not only would he make a good peace time Jarl he was leading the Rebellion while his father sat at home. The young man pulled off several brilliant victories. He had earned his honorific "The Young Bear." He is twice the leader his father was when he named the Bear of Markarth.

A slow murmur rose from the Graybeards as they began their morning pray before we would break our fast with bread and potato soup. It amused me that we did this every morning as all but myself and Arngeir can't speak. It sounds like thunder in the room as they ask Kyne's blessings.

After morning meditation we moved to the courtyard when we heard someone banging on the door at the front. When I walked with Arngeir we found a Nordic man out of breath.

"We do not normally welcome pilgrims inside the monastery, but you seem to be in haste." Master Arngeir told the man. "What is your business?" He asked.

"I am here to talk to the Dragonborn." The younger Nord replied between breathes. I felt the blood in my face rush to my stomach and thought I would vomit. "Also, I have your supplies from Ivarstead." He lifted a large sack.

No one knew I was here. How could this man come here for me?

"I'm sorry to tell you but Ysmir is not here." Arngeir informed the man. He did not recognize me by the title the Graybeards did. The Dragon of the North.

"Who's Ysmir?" He looked at me in confusion. I used Unrelenting Force with a whisper to make him think I could not speak.

"Oh, right. The Dovahkiin. The Dragonborn. Whatever he is called. We recognize him as Ysmir."

"Wasn't that an old king of Skyrim?" He asked.

"His name was Wulfharth. He was a man who became a king. He is known as Dragon of the North. He was a Dragonborn. He came before Tiber Septim." Anrgeir answered.

"So the Dragonborn is like Talos reincarnated?" The man spoke, he looked stunned at the thought. There we go Arngeir make me seem even lazier for hiding away here.

"That is a matter of debate. I'm sorry, but he is not here." Arngeir made a shooing motion with his arms.

"Well can you do something for me then? If he comes here, give him this." The man nodded and handed out a scroll. Anrgeir looked to me and motioned. I stepped forward and took the parchment from the man.

When I got inside I unraveled the letter and read,

 _Thane Uther, Dragonborn._

 _We need you. I know you have no desire to help Skyrim and you want to hide from whatever happened to you on that damned island but help is needed all over Skyrim. I don't mean the Stormcloaks. I mean the Reachmen are sacrificing people to Hircine, I mean the Dragon Cult has risen up and are recruiting new people to be priests. The Emperor killed his own brother recently in Wayrest. People are starving in the city because this civil war is taking farmers out of their fields._

 _You can worship the sky all you want to, but the people need you. You swore an oath to the people and for some reason the Divines blessed you with the Dragon Blood. Get off your ass and do something about it. I am still waiting for you in Riverwood._

 _-A friend_

"Arngeir have you heard all of these things?" I asked after letting him read them.

"Well I had heard most of them, but I did not know the Emperor had turned on his own brother."

"You knew that the people were starving?" I looked at him.

"They eat as we do, we get by." He stated matter of factly.

"You are choosing to eat this crap!" I yelled, the thu'um catching in my throat.

"As do you, Dovahkiin." He looked at me with a bored look on his face.

"Do the Reachmen really sacrifice people to the Deadra?" I asked him.

"I do not know if they are now. I had heard rumors from Klimmek but during war time rumors always break out. The Reachman have always worshipped Deadra and Aedra together. I do not know the specifics of how."

"And the Dragon Cult." I looked at him. No question.

"They were prevalent back when the Dragons were here last. The Greybeards do not interfere with the ways of the world below." His tone grew tense.

"Well I am no Graybeard." I took my robe and tossed it at his feet. I went to the shared living quarters and pulled my armor out of a chest and put on the Nordic steel again. It had been too long.

Leaving the monastery behind I set out for the war torn nation below. Skyrim needed a Dragonborn and I had been absent for too long.


	28. Ralof V

Ralof V

It had been three years since he had first heard about a traitor in the midst of the Stormcloak leaders. I had at first put it off as rumor, the Legionnaire who told me had merely been a sore loser but now, now I was truly beginning to wonder.

Every move we made in this war the Legion was just enough ahead to survive. They should have been defeated last summer, but held out until winter came. When the snows first fell we thought we could end the war in time to weather out the cold in Solitude.

It was like Legate Rikke had known we were closer than we let on. We acted like we would take Morthal before marching on Solitude, but instead took ships from Dawnstar and landed at the East Empire Company Warehouse in solitude and went from there. It should have been completely by surprise.

Even the Jarl of Morthal had no clue we were not going to attack her. Jarl Ulfric had arranged a marriage between Idgrod the Younger and Edric so he did not want to risk killing her in the crossfire. Galmar said he could find Edric any other woman. He would just need something wet and willing to get a son and carry on the Stormcloak name. Ulfric said he would not go back on his word to Jarl Idgrod the Elder.

I did not point out that the Legion swears an oath to the Emperor. Not the specific man, but to whoever sits the throne.

It was like Rikke knew we were going to be there when we first showed up and I pointed it out to Ulfic's war council. The various thanes of the court all nodded in agreement until I brought up the suspicion of a traitor.

"Ah, not that again. Ralof, you have been on about that since Whiterun." Brunwulf Free-Winter cleared his throat and spit at my feet.

"Aye, and everything is only proving my point. Open your damned eyes your old bastard!" I shouted back.

"Enough!" Ulfric shouted and the room shook. "Brunwulf, it is my place to yell at my soldiers. Ralof, I see your point. I give you the task of finding this informant. When you find him, come to me."

That had been when we first came back from Whiterun. Edric had been fighting in Falkreath and the Rift against any bandit or Imperial he could. Well, that was the official mission. Really he was hunting the missing Dragonborn. No one had seen him in Skyrim in three years and he had disappeared from Solstheim not long after.

Now I was investigating a Dunmer tavern, they call them corner clubs, inside the Gray Quarter. I had talked to any Dumer who would reply to my inquiries. They mainly whispered about "The Butcher," an urban legend. He was like the guy with the hook hand who kill teenagers who sneak off for sex. Don't go off alone at night in the city or "The Butcher" will get you. Ridiculous.

I hit pay dirt when I went to the back room and found Imperial Legion armor behind crates. "What are these doing here?" I looked to the owner.

"Several of us were in the Legion before we came here and are proud of our service." He gruffed.

"Yeah, I heard that in Dawnstar. Except that veteran wore his armor everywhere he went. This 'proud' display of your armor in the back room along with these weapons," I lifted a bow. "Give me enough reason to haul your ass to the Palace and put you before Ulfric." My threat was not for nothing. The man began to panic.

"It was Brunwulf Free-Winter. He sends people to the court of Solitude. He has these in case he thinks the Empire will lose and the Argonians and Dark Elves are supposed to revolt."

Only when we got to the Palace to speak with Ulfric a different story came from the Dark Elves mouth. It was only too late did I notice Brunwulf standing next to the Jarl.

"It was him, my Jarl." The Dunmer pointed at me. "He has been sending his scouts ahead to inform Legionnaires what you are doing. He had the Dunmer and Argonians prepared to revolt and kill you and your son. With the two of you dead he could take the throne." The Dunmer pulled out several parchments. It was supposed correspondences between myself and Hadvar.

"This is the Legionnaire you had me spare at Helgen, yes?" Ulfric raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my Jarl." I lowerd my head. I should have let him shout Hadvar into a thousand pieces. Looking back up, "My Jarl, I did not do this."

"According to Brunwulf, you have been bringing this up in order to pin everything on him. He has the respect of the Dunmer. This tavern keeper came to him and gave him evidence that says you are the spy." Ulfric lowered his gaze to not show how angry he was.

"Sir, I have served you faithfully and loyally since the day I left Riverwood." I stammered.

"Aye, it looks better when you bring in your men to put down the rebellion. A loyal soldier seeking revenge, vengeance, or whatever. Justifies it." He stood then and held out a hand. A large great sword was handed to him. "Ralof, of Riverwood. I sentence you a traitor's death. Save some face and take it with dignity."

Then his doors were thrown, no shouted, open. A man in Nordic steel walked into the room. Jarl Ulfric glared at him. "Who are you?"

"I am the only man alive who could walk into your court and take your throne." Came the reply.

"Dragonborn?" Ulfric did not seem pleased.

"Aye, you can call your son home. Better yet, send him to Karthwasten. A rogue group of Reachmen have been sacrificing people to Namira."

"Oh its Namira now? I heard Hircine last week. The week before that they kidnapped the Sybil of Dibella." Then a small object hit the Jarl in the chest. The guards all drew their swords, only for the swords to be shouted from their hands.

The Jarl bent forward to pick up the object. Then the Dragonborn was standing over him. No one even saw him move. How did he move that fast?

"Listen, the Hircine thing is a lie. Namira does have a cult active within the city. Contact a Nord named Thorin. He was a Thane of Igmund's court. Also, the Sybil of Dibella being kidnapped is true also. She is a child from Karthwasten."

"Why did you come here to tell me this?" Ulfric looked confused.

"If you think you are going to be High King of Skyrim you need to act like it." He told the Jarl and everyone cringed.

"So says the legendary hero who forsook us all to hide for years." The Dragonborn never even flinched at this. He shouted something and his body lit up into flames. The flames became armor and a shade wearing the same armor appeared near him.

"Jalr Ulfric, you know two shouts. You play at being Tiber Septim reborn, but I am the man you wish you were." The shade held an axe to the Jarl's throat. "I am leaving your petty war alone. I will go to Solitude and speak with Elisif there. I come to end the threat of Dragons and bring some peace back to the people. While you are waiting to fight the Legion take care of the Reach. I will not ask again." The shade drew its axe back like it would swing when it disappeared and the axe dropped to the ground. The Dragonborn picked it up and handed it to me.

"Come with me, Ralof of Riverwood. Your time as a Stormcloak has come to a close." I did not need to be told twice.


	29. Aldis VI

Aldis VI

"Sybille, are you sure you can do this?" I looked at my lover with concern.

"Matthias, calm down. I will be okay. It will only take a little time." She looked at me, her eyes still held that twinkle of amusement. I could not tell if it was part of her illusion or not.

"If it's true then take down your spell. Let me see the look in your eyes for real." I did not ask her. I needed to know the truth.

When the spell came down it revealed an odd yellow-orange mixture that I still had not gotten used to yet. In them I saw not the amusement, the slight twinkling, her eyes usually do. I saw a deep sadness.

"Sybille." I held a hand to her jaw.

"No, Matthias. It is not the time. This has to be done." She returned to whatever ritual she was trying to perform. It would turn however many people in this ruin into her thrall. However many weak willed people that is. The problem is that she did not know the effect it would have on her and she had not fed recently. She would even ask to sate her thirst on me, for even just slowly feeding overtime has the chance of turning me. She would not run the risk unless I asked her to turn me.

"Sybille, I refuse. You can't do this." I grabbed at her arm as she began to draw an iron dagger down her palm. The salt sigil at our feet began glow. This was regular salt, not void salts. What in the name of all that is holy?

"I am not your to control, Matthias." She jerked her arm away. Blood poured from her fingers and into the daedric symbols.

"You don't get it, do you?" I looked at her and this time grabbed both hands. The dagger stabbed into me by mistake as I did so.

She cried out in surprise. She began trying to cast spells on me but I kept stopping her mid cast. "Sybille, stop. I am fine. I am not trying to control you. I am just trying to keep you from hurting yourself. We have a better way."

"Better? How? You and the Imperial goons come marching in? The people would panic!" She yelled and I grabbed her mouth. If anyone was still awake this late at night or one of the undead guards noticed our racket we would be made.

"Not march in. Just pass word along as we move men in place. Get the people out. Anyone willing to stay is going to be able to stay when you cast your spell. Save yourself the pain and the risk. Escort the people back to Solitude. We will handle things from here." I kissed her then, slowly at first. When she stuck her hand to my face I was reminded that we had not taken care of our cuts yet. My own cut must have been driving her senses wild. Pulling her hand away, I asked her to heal us.

After a night spent in each other's arms I went out and signaled for Hadvar and the men while I had her lead the people who chose to leave.

The first guard at the door turned to face the coming Legionnaire's and met a steel plated fist to his face. Hadvar did not stop when his fist connected and pommeled through the man. He was unconscious when he hit the ground.

"Damn." Hadvar groaned as he shook his fingers loose. He looked to me with a nod before kicking in the door. Whoever taught him did well. I wish I could say it was myself.

My sword slid into the stomach of the first man to charge at me. Turning to the next man I punched him hard enough to send him reeling. When he looked down he saw my sword speared through his chest.

It was little more than slaughter for the living guards against us. Most were untrained farmers who pledged their souls to the dragons. They fell quickly as we cleansed the ruin. I stood at the altar and looked at all the mass below me. People were screaming, noncombatants who had refused to leave. I saw my men trying to clear them out. More of the Legion, must have been Hadvar's men, pouring from the entrance while the Draugr began to shamble their way towards my men. They were slow, but strong.

The Legion tactic of using shields and letting the opponent crash against you while you wear them out and strike was not working. These opponents did not wear out. They just kept swinging and their strength never lessoned. Eventually our shields began to crack.

"Men, use anything you have. The shield wall won't last!" I shouted over the din of the battle. I was thankful for the bravery of my men. Imperial, Breton, Nord, and Orc, anyone in the Legion armor was fighting with intensity I had not seen in quite a while. The Stormcloaks had whipped the fight out of us. The tide was turned in our favor.

Until two figures walked into the fray. Well one walked and the other did some odd floating thing. It was not something I had seen before. It was undead like its minions, but it glowed with energy. Its robes were tattered but it had a bronze looking mask over where its long rotten face would be.

The man next to the undead walked with a confidence unseen in centuries. He carried a staff with a black soul gem at the top. I could not see much more than that through the chaos around me. He had no mask and looked like any Nordic man. Large beard that matched his long red hair. He used his staff to cast spells or to knock away any who came to close. Flames leapt from his hands and landed in groups of people, Imperial undead and civilian alike. The undead priest turned and spoke in some strange language before a purple orb appeared in its hand.

With a flick of the wrist the orb grew to the size of the man, it was a portal! A portal to what? With a grim and displeased nod the living priest stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Volsung turned and floated through the battle. Ice spikes shot from his hands and impaled my soldiers. I took off after him. Hadvar had apparently seen the same as I from the other side of the battlefield and came to the same conclusion.

Volsung saw us and another portal opened. This time a large lumbering wall of ice stepped out and let out a screech. Hadvar merely raised his weapon above his head before we collided with the undead and his atronach.


	30. Hadvar III

Hadvar III

"Captain…" I looked at the man as he gave his report.

"I ask that you give me permission to retire. I know that Skyrim needs men like me now more than ever, but I am getting to old for this. I'm in my late forties and could stay in Solitude and train, but I can't manage to do field assignments like I used to."

The small council's eyes turned from the mask of Volsung to all stare at him.

"Who will do these mission in your stead?" The steward asked.

"Hadvar. He has shown himself to be a damned good man since he joined up. He fought at Helgen, fought at Whiterun, fought in almost every major battle we have had, and he has lead units. I recommend him to take my place effective immediately. He has the respect of the Legion, he has experience, he has skill, and he has youth." The Imperial turned to look at me.

That's when I noticed it. The captain was not as young as we all had treated him. He had gray hair speckled throughout his beard and his temples. The lines on his forehead were more from worry than laughter. The war had taken its toll.

"So you say you would train Imperial soldiers, and retire from active duty?" Falk spoke yet again.

"I will." Aldis nodded his head.

"I have something better for the two of you." Elisif the Fair spoke up. Her voice was unusually chipper when she spoke. "The reinforcements from High Rock have been spotted nearing Skyrim's border. This war will soon turn in our favor, hopefully. I will need you to do something else instead."

"Anything. My Jarl." I bowed my head.

"Say the word, my queen." Aldis did the same.

"Hadvar, Matthias, if we win this war I will need someone who can protect me from any threat. My Housecarl does an excellent job of tasting food and keeping riff-raff out of the Blue Palace, but I mean intelligence, espionage, I need people who can tell me what Elenwen is planning, what Tullius wants. You understand?"

"I think so." I looked to my queen.

"You are saying you want us to start up a spy organization like the Blades or the Penitus Oculatus?" Aldis clarified.

"Yes, Matthias you will serve as its head, you will recruit people to our cause and assign them tasks, Hadvar you will be our first and main operative. You both will have regular covers. Aldis, I name you thane of the court. You will be given Proudspire Manor in the city. If anyone asks you have been saving up for yourself and Sybille a home. Yes everyone knows about that. She will transition between here and your home as I never know when I will need her services, but I think she would be as helpful for you. Her scrying can come in handy."

"So how long was this being planned?" The captain asked.

"Well the small council has been discussing it for some time. Excluding yourself and Sybille of course." Falk answered for the queen.

"What will my cover be? I asked.

"You are replacing Captain Aldis. You are now a Captain of the Imperial Legion. Unless given orders to go into the field you will be training men here in Solitude. You will report to Castle Dour at six every morning." Rikke answered.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Proudspire will serve as Matthias home, but it will really serve as the headquarters of whatever you decide to name yourselves."

"What brought this on, my lady?" I asked.

"Falk." She gave him a look.

He cleared his throat. "It has come to our attention that Thane Erikur has been selling our secrets to the Stormcloak rebels. That is how they have been winning so many battles. Like Brunwulf Free-Winter has been doing in Windhelm, but Erikur has been discovered. On top of him selling us out to the rebels, he has been secretly meeting with Elenwen for years. If it comes to war with the Dominion he would gladly sell out the queen for the gold promised by the High Elves."

"How have you discovered this?" I asked.

"He has been sleeping with Erikur's sister for years." Sybille laughed.

The looks on the faces of the small council were disapproving of her words.

"You all knew they were. It's not like they have been discreet." She threw her hands up still smiling. Her smile unnerved me. It has something unnatural about it. I don't care that Aldis likes it.

"Well how do we know of his dealings with the Thalmor?"

"This was found under the door to Elisif's room." Falk passed a note.

 _Erikur is a spy for the Thalmor. Check the connection between his High Elf "aide" and Elenwen. Meet me at the Winking Skeever. I'll find you._

 _-M_

Next to the M was a random symbol that I did not understand.

Aldis went in and sat down in the corner of the tavern while I went to the bar to wait. I studied the room and saw the normal crowds gathered around with a couple of outsiders. A Bosmer was sitting in a corner talking with a blond Breton woman. An Argonian was eating with an Imperial in wizard's robes. Aldis was talking with the tavern keeper's daughter in the back, but he keep looking over at me.

A cough in my ear. "Care to order anything?"

"Oh…Mead. Salmon steaks with some bread. Thanks." He turned to go fix the food. I reached to count out the coins to pay the man when he returned when I realized my coin purse was gone.

"Looking for this, friend?" A voice behind me called out. My coin purse landed on the bar in front of me. Turning, I saw the Imperial mage taking a seat next to me.

"First rule of sneaking. Never turn your back to a crowded room. You had no idea who you were supposed to meet. It could have been the Bosmer who works for the Thalmor, the Breton who is a trained killer, the Argonian thief, the Nord mercenary, or the Imperial mage." He sneered.

"Safe to assume it was the Imperial Mage." I never turned to face the man as my food was sat in front of me. I paid and started to eat.

"You know what happens when you assume?" He laughed.

"Get down to it, mage." I distrusted mages. All magicka.

"Ah. An ass, I see" He ordered some food. "The name is M. Best you don't know my real name. I am Guild Master of the Thieves Guild in Riften. I am the man who let your queen know about Erikur's dealings. I helped because even if I am a thief I am a patriotic thief. I don't see the Elves doing anything to help the Empire."

I gave no response.

"The strong, silent type." He continued. "He paid the Guild to plant Balmora Blue, a dangerous drug, on a rival merchant. When my thief returned to receive pay, he overheard Erikur talking with the aide. He managed to slip a message into a dead drop before the justicars got him."

"And?"

"And what, you Nordic twat?" The Imperial sneered. "Never tell everything you know. I just gave you the information to find your next lead."

"Asshole." I grabbed my tankard of mead.

"You have no idea." He grabbed his drink and left the bar.


	31. Edric IV

**A/N: Hey, I was going over my planned plotlines and future chapters earlier and had a thought. If I have left anything open that you would like to see answered let me know. I hate reading a story and finishing it with unanswered questions. If you think of anything you can review/PM me, if I haven't already planned an answer to the question I can add a chapter to answer it. I can let you know if I have already planned it or not. I just don't want to get to chapter 81(my planned last chapter) and be like oh crap I left something out around chapter 30. Thanks to anyone who lets me know something.**

Edric IV

Things in the Reach had deteriorated in ways I would never understand. The last word from the Reach had been from a former Thane. He had said that everything was fine. The Reachmen had been treating the Nords well if the Nords acted respectfully.

Now, now the Nords were in a labor camp. The village of Karthwasten had become a prison. The Forsworn were wearing Breton armor and had the village walled off. The Nords of the Reach were all working inside the mine.

The Dragonborn was correct, but no one knew how. Was he truly Talos reincarnate? People had said the same of Ulfric.

Calder, my housecarl, rode his horse up next to mine.

"Edric, we are ready to attack. Whenever you say the word."

"What of the people inside?" I asked. "Who would watch after them when we attack? What will stop these madmen from slaughtering the prisoners?"

"I honestly don't know what to tell you." His head drooped in shame.

"Pick your head up. I am going to take some men and climb the mountain." I scanned the village and where it met the mountain. It might work.

"What good will that do?" He looked at me with doubt.

"What goes up must come down." I smiled and strapped a second sword to my back.

"You have got to be kidding? What will stop you from getting shot full of arrows by the Reachmen, or from getting blasted with magic?"

"You will, you and the rest of the men will be hitting the walls and causing one damn good distraction."

…..

The climb up the mountain was easy. The rappelling down the mountain was easy. No one fell, and no one got shot. All attention was on the walls.

What was hard was coming down and seeing the horrors of the camp. Men and women whose bodies had become emaciated. Several people were missing limbs. Most were covered in head to toe in debris from the silver mine. Dirt, shards of silver ore, and Divines knows what covered the men and women who were working the mine.

Gods, the children. They looked sick, most likely were. They had no light in their eyes. They did not play. There was no laughter. It had been beaten out of them. The children, the ones who saw everything with imagination, no longer saw the beauty of life.

"You going to stand there and fight, or are you going to do something?" A blond Nord around my age called out. He was filthy, and looked weak. It did not seem to faze him, he saw the spare sword at my back and held out a hand.

"Who are you?"

"Argis the Bulwark. Housecarl to Thane Thorin Vlindrel." He grabbed the sword out of my extended arm.

"He is alive?" How on the Divines green earth?

"Yes, he and Raerek. They keep them in the main building. Karthwasten Hall. Make them watch what they put us through." The Nord spit. Some of the dirt from his face had come off with the spittle.

An explosion of wooden beams, splinters, and men rocked the area.

Calder came charging in. His war axe planted into a Forsworns head. His shield bashed into the screaming Reachmen at his side. He was weaving death and destruction across this village.

My men joined the fight screaming the battle cry we Nords have become infamous for.

I slid through the mud and caught a Breton's knees. His tendons severed as my blade did their job. Then the end of my sword pierced his throat as the man fell to the ground.

A wave of cold came over me without warning. I turned to find a red haired Breton woman shooting snow? Was that snow? Really? Out of all magical things to do she decides to throw snow on me…

"Lady, this is like the worst idea you have ever had." I laughed. She only stepped closer. Her teeth grit together in determination.

"Wrong spell." I grabbed her shoulder with my free hand and ran my sword through her stomach. More and more men and women joined the fight. When people from either side died, the captive Nords took up their arms and continued the fight.

Then Argis burst through the crowd with several armed Nords at his side carrying an older man and a Nord a little older than Argis.

"Edric Stormcloak, the most famous bastard in the whole province." The man smiled, his teeth stained with blood.

"Yes, Thorin I presume."

"Aye, look long story short. Madanach died. His family and another clan are fighting over who gets to be king next. Other guy, name's Patroculus, is winning right now. Man name Ennoch is the boss here. Mage. In mines. These guys are going to get me out of here. I have some friends on your end of Skyrim. Thanks."

Well that was a lot of information to process at once, but the Nord was already leaving when I tried to ask questions.

A group of Reachmen calmly walked out of the mine. Their robes caught in the wind. Robes as black as sin. Necromancers. Assholes.

Then the magic began to fall. Dead bodies began to rise up. Stormcloak fighting Stormcloak, Nord versus Nord.

The fighting was more intense now. These new opponents did not felt the same pain they felt in life. Wounds that would slow down a living person went unnoticed now.

Snow began to pelt the back of my head. Again.

I turned to find the woman casting a frost spell at me again. The hole in her stomach still poured out blood and her inner organs. I drew back my sword with as much strength as I could muster and took the woman's head off her shoulders.

Looking down at the woman I actually began to question why she used that spell again. Did she know no other spell? I saw her armor, it was not the simple iron armor of Breton design. It was the rags worn by the Forsworn. Not everyone had been special enough to get an upgrade in armor. Seeing how revealing the woman's choice of clothing was I realized why she used ice magic. If it would be miserable for her to be cold then she would make others cold as well.

"Heads!" I shouted over the chaos of the battle. Every time one of my men fell he rose again to fight his former comrades. "Aim for their heads! Behead them! Split their skulls!"

With a new battle plan my living soldiers slowly turned the tide. The dead were not as agile or strong as the living Stormcloaks.

Soon after the last undead Nord was killed we fell upon the necromancers. One man with black hair and large sideburns stepped forward. "You think you can stop the Reachmen? We live and die for our home!" Fire burst from his hands.

"Too bad it's also home to the Nords." My sword cut through his robes and both hands crashed to the ground. The flames dissipated as the blood began to fly. The mages did not stand much of a chance and soon began to surrender. The man who I had maimed was actually Ennoch.

With the prisoners bound and gagged and survivors armed and fed we turned from the village to head back to Windhelm.

Then the crimson and red Imperial Dragon banner came out of the trees.


	32. Hadvar IV

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. My girlfriend just came home from a two month long mission trip. I hadn't seen or heard from her in a long while so I have been spending a lot of time with her. Also wanted to let you know that I am splitting the story in half.**

Hadvar IV

We had just finished moving everything into Proudspire Manor when the Jarl walked in.

Aldis and I both turned to salute our liege lord. Even though he was officially retired he was still working for her and serving her. I was the new Captain of the Solitude Guard.

I was in charge of the well keeping of every citizen within the borders of our Hold.

"At ease, men." She smiled. Her smile could light up a room. The woman was beautiful beyond measure.

"My Jarl, what brings you to this mess?" Aldis grinned back at her. His hands waved around at the boxes that had been strewn about. Many were on their way into the home while others were left by the previous owner.

"I came to check on your move in, of course. It's a Jarl's official duty when someone moves into our finer homes." Then she winked. "Unofficially, I have come to check on your progress on the task I have already gave you and to give you a new one."

"A new task?" I looked at the woman. We had made some headway against Erikur, but we needed to finish the mission before we were given more.

"Calm down, Hadvar." She laughed. "Something has come up, it is urgent but I want you to keep working on the Erikur stuff as well. Back to business, first how do you like your new home?"

"It is more than enough for me. I have slept in a barracks for most of my adult life. I do like the subtle things though. Snowberries growing in pots at the stairs. Those will come in handy if we have someone out in deep cover in the wilds and they need to fight the cold off. Weapons lined up downstairs, on racks upstairs, all over the place. Supplies in boxes in a room downstairs. You must have thought of everything."

"I am pleased you like it. I actually just asked Falk to take care of this stuff. He has been working for the court of Solitude since he was a young man in some way or another. I thought he might know what to do." She began to walk to the fireplace, Falk kept it roaring as Sybille stays cold. Elisif's hand wandered over to a goblet and poured wine off the shelf into her goblet. "Now, the mission report."

"Hmm." Aldis cleared his throat out. "Follow us upstairs. We have a room set up for this."

We had a room set up next to the master bedroom. Two single beds were in the room should an operative ever need some where to stay the night. A map of Skyrim's Nine Holds was placed over a board. A small red pin was tacked onto Solitude.

"Oh I almost forgot." Elisif held her hand over her mouth. She set the wine goblet down with her other hand. "Our reinforcements from High Rock are here! They caught a force of Stormcloaks in Karthwasten killing their own men. They aren't sure if it was a revolt or if Ulfric is just culling his undesirables. We caught several of their leaders, but it will take a few more days before they make it to Solitude. When they get here we will figure out who was in charge and what was going on."

We both shared in her excitement for a few moments before getting to the report.

"We have word from Maven." I told the Jarl when we had the door shut behind us. Sybille had taken care of sound proofing the room for us.

"Black-Briar. I hate dealing with that woman. What did she say?"

"Our thief friend is an Imperial sellsword named Marcurio. Walked into the Bee and Barb one day before the Civil War started, wanted to make money as a mercenary. Problem was, no one wanted an Imperial Mage at their side at the time. Tensions were high, it would have been right before the War started so I figure Ulfric had already been around rallying allies and men." Aldis speculated.

"And from there he met a recruiter for the Guild. We haven't learned this man's name yet. We just know he is a Nord. Right before the Dragonborn disappeared three years ago Marcurio killed the previous Guild Master and took over. He has spent the last three years rebuilding the Guild." I finished telling her about the man I met at the tavern.

"Now they are a powerhouse. They have their hands in the coffers of every one of the major Holds, including ours. Erikur is their inside man in Solitude. It is how he stays rich and finds so many business connections. He apparently got too big for his britches and turned on the Guild." Aldis gave even more information to Elisif.

I did not know all of that. He had only told me a little as we went. I guess Aldis saw it as a need to know basis.

"Did this Marcurio person say anything else?"

"Erikur was bought out by the Thalmor. Would sell us to Ulfric for the right price according to Marcurio." Aldis growled. His anger was evident in the way he spit out Ulfric's name.

"What evidence do you have?" She became the Jarl of Solitude again. Strictly business. "I can't imprison one of my thanes for no reason. My people would call me Elisif the Cruel."

Fat chance of that. She would always be Elisif the Fair, beloved of the people.

"His 'aide'." I answered. "Follow us downstairs."

When we got to the basement we found Sybille Stentor in her natural environment. A scrying table had been erected in the corner of the room. She was bent over it, working diligently with two stones in her hand. I recognized them as soul gems. With her bent over I could somewhat see what Aldis had on his mind with her. I still can't get over the whole she is a vampire and will suck your body dry of all its blood.

"Hello dear." Aldis called out to his lover.

"Hello Matthias." That word would always sound awkward. Aldis would be what I called him until I died. Captain was his first name, not Matthias.

"How is everything?" He asked her.

"Oh, Elisif!" She called out to the Jarl when she saw her. "I did not see you behind these two."

"Sybille, what is all this here? Do you not already have one of these at the Palace?"

"My Jarl, I am a vampire. I never sleep, unless I choose to. So I bring my work home with me. After I couldn't detect anything in Wolfskull Cave I decided to find new ways to scrye. Better ways."

She held up the two soul gems. One was way too dark in color to wave around in front of a Jarl.

"Do you know how much a soul is worth?" She asked the Jarl. "I once knew a man named Balthazar who taught me. He sold many illegal weapons before being killed by a rebel."

"Honey, back to the High Elf you have locked up." Aldis interrupted.

With a stern look at the Captain, she waved her hand at the door down the hall. It slowly opened. Inside was a High Elf in what appeared to be a drunken stupor. Elisif gasped at the sight when she walked in.

Melaran's eyes were as red as a Dark Elf's. He seemed to be drunk on something other than alcohol.

"Honey, what did you do?" Aldis called out down the hall for his life.

"You told me to get the elf talking, so I made a deal," She yelled back. I heard her footsteps as she walked down the stone floor of the basement.

Deal?" My voice was in unison with both the Captain's and the Jarl's.

"All High Elves want power. Well most everyone wants more power." She said it like it was an everyday fact of life. "All I did was offer him more personal power than the Thalmor ever could and I offered him a way to gain more."

"What did you get in return?" I looked to her for a logical answer.

"In return for turning him for me turning him, training him, and sending him away?" She looked quizzically at Aldis and myself. Like it should be common sense to both of us.

"Yes." I answered the damn question.

"He will tell you everything he knows of Erikur, of Erikur's dealings with Elenwen, information on Elenwen and the Thalmor. Any and all high ranking Thalmor agents in Skyrim."

Matter of fact was that she had made a pretty damn good deal.

"What if the vampire causes trouble in my Hold?" Jarl Elisif asked.

I know an Orc with some friends that can help." She then handed the gem to the High Elf. "What do you think?"

"Is this really time?" I shouted at the mage.

She muttered something about the ignorance of Nords as she left the room.


	33. Uther V

So yeah, I have decided to cut Stormcrown in half. It was too big for my taste and only getting bigger. I am splitting it at an appropriate spot. Then writing its sequel _Heavy is the Head_ , although I have thought about doing one of the Guilds plotlines. I have each faction/story arc from the game a story to write. I think this is going to be what I do until TES VI. Anyway the story.

Uther V

Ralof and I entered the Sleeping Giant Inn and saluted the innkeeper, Delphine's partner. I never caught the man's name.

He returned our greeting by tilting his head and nodding it towards their private room. Inside their room was a cabinet with a false back panel. This panel, when pushed, revealed a stairway to an underground room.

Inside this room was essentially any spy's ideal hideout. In the middle of the room a table sits with a large rock and a map of the province. The rock, which I retrieved for Jarl Balgruuf's court wizard years ago, has all of the burial locations of any dragon within Skyrim. The map is the translation of the stone. The Dragonstone is written in the Dragon language.

When we entered the room, I ignored Delphine and walked straight to the weapons rack. Taking a Blades sword, an Akiviri katana, off the rack I handed it to the Nord. I knew the lore. Every blade carried his sword, if he died his sword was put up to honor his memory.

Delphine jumped up, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I am recruiting. You need good men. I need men I know I can trust." Maybe I was being too blunt.

"You don't trust Sven?" She gave me a stern glare.

"In battle? He is a bard. I want a seasoned warrior, preferably a Nord who believes in the Dragonborn." I looked at the bard on the corner, he was tuning the strings on his lute. He gave me a sideways glance, but didn't argue.

"What makes you think he is Blades material? He, what, followed a half mad warlord who hates anyone not a Nord?" She became angry.

"Delphine?" Ralof stepped forward.

"Do I know you?" She frowned at my new ally.

"I am Ralof of Riverwood. My sister and her husband own the mill. When I was younger you used to throw me out of here."

"Oh yes, the Stormcloak." Her face turned to one of disgust. "I have dealt with your Ulfric before."

"He is no longer Ulfric's man." I cut her off and told her the story of how Ralof came into my service.

"So again I ask, what makes this man worthy of that katana?" She sneered. "He betrayed his Empire and is accused of betraying Ulfric?" She laughed. It was cruel and cold.

"I can put a lot more damn faith in him than I can in that damn bard. Is he College trained? He is from Riverwood and to the best of my knowledge he has stayed here his whole life. If we are to use him he would need to be a spy. If he is a good spy, then he needs to be able to blend in and travel. Ralof, here, isn't a spy. He is a fighter, and a loyal one at that. He is a man I will need at my side." I slammed my hand down on the table. My thu'um traced through my voice.

"But why him, Uther?" She threw her hands up. "What about that Dunmer in Raven Rock? You know him, you fought with him. This man is a stranger."

"Teldryn is busy in Raven Rock. Ralof is no stranger. I fought against him at the Battle of Whiterun, and even with the Graybeards I heard the stories over the years of what Ralof has done. He led Ulfric's secret soldiers, the men who did all of Ulfric's covert missions. You know better than to mention Teldryn." I shot at her.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "But he is your responsibility!"

"He is not a puppy, Delphine!" I crossed my arms. "What is next on our agenda?"

"Well we need to figure out who is responsible for the dragons coming back. The Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren't involved, they will know who is."

"What makes you think the Thalmor are behind bringing the dragons back?" Ralof asked.

The icy stare he got for a reply told him all he would need to hear. He would not question Delphine's hate for the Thalmor.

"Nothing solid, yet." To both of our surprise, she actually gave an answer. "But my gut tells me it can't be anyone else. The Empire had Ulfric captured. The Rebellion was all but over. Then a dragon destroys Helgen, Ulfric escapes, the war is back to destroying Skyrim and by extension the Empire. Who else wins but the High Elves?"

"So we need to find out what they know?" I asked. "But how?"

"If we could get into their embassy. It is their center of operations. The problem is that place is locked up tighter than a virgin in the Temple. They could teach me a thing about paranoid." Delphine laughed at her own joke.

"How do you expect me to get in? I kind of stand out."

"Their ambassador, Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor." She began her plan. "I can get you inside. Once you're there find a way to not get caught and get into Elenwen's personal quarters. I have a contact there. A Wood Elf named Malborn. Not the dangerous type, like you two."

"So you recruited him? Just like Sven." I got a glare in reply.

"He hates the Thalmor as badly as I do. Family was killed in Falnesti, during one of their purges we are not supposed to know about."

"Sounds slightly trustworthy." I looked to Ralof.

"You can trust him. I'll get you an invitation. Meet him at the Winking Skeever in Solitude." She ordered.

"Just get in, act like a sellout. Once you are inside get past the guards without setting off an alarm. Ralof, I have something for you as well. It was not part of the plan, but it will help. Sven, go with them to Solitude. Enroll at the Bard's College."

We turned to pack our bags when she spoke next. "Be careful. Malborn will have more for the two of you in Solitude."


	34. Elisif IV

Elisif IV

The plans had been made.

At the Elenwen's party tonight, Hadvar and Aldis would backdoor Erikur. If all went according to plan then we would be able to arrest him. His title of Thane would pass to his sister, and maybe we would cause enough of a scandal to get Elenwen sent out of Skyrim.

I hoped they would get him on something truly treasonous, so we could show people not to betray each other for the elves. Honsetly though, I just wanted Erikur in a cell so he could not plot against me. He is a danger on the streets, and house arrest is too good for him.

We arrived early at the part and met with Elenwen and several of the Jarls. Most of the Jarls were currently living in exile within Solitude. I saw them frequently, but not when I could socialize.

Balgruuf, in particular, was an interesting person to talk to. He was by technicality a Stormcloak Jarl. However, he was really a supporter of mine. He hated Elenwen, the Thalmor, and loved Talos. He was here to be able to talk to me.

Tullius walked in followed by a dark haired Imperial man. Tullius introduced the man as Aeneas, a servant of his. Very little did Tullius discuss with me. He mainly spoke with Balgruuf about the movement of Stormcloak soldiers and the politics of Eastern Skyrim. He occasionally stopped to ask Aeneas opinion. The man was more than a mere servant.

Not long after Tullius and the "servant" left to talk to the East Empire Company Representative, a drunken Redguard swaggered over and began harassing me for a drink. He had no idea who he was even talking to. Thankfully Balgruuf stepped in to rescue me away from the Redguard.

As he was leading me to a corner, I heard everyone in the room go silent. Turning I saw a tall Nordic man walk in. He was dressed in exquisite clothing that would have made Torygg jealous.

When I saw him I did not recognize him at first. It had been years since I last saw him and then only briefly.

At first I saw his sky blue eyes. They were bright, piercing. They had a laughter to them that reminded me of before the war started. He scanned the room, looking over everyone. He was judging everyone in the entire room. For a brief moment we locked eyes, then Elenwen walked up to him.

I watched as he laughed at something Elenwen said. I did not know if it was real or fake, but it was infectious. Others near him began to smile, some even slightly chuckled. I found myself captivated by the man. The way his laugh filled the room, causing people to turn and stare, caught my attention.

"Elisif?" Jarl Balgruuf called my name. "Elisif, what are you staring at?" then he turned to look as well.

"By the Nine." He muttered, I'm glad no one heard it here. His mead fell from his hand and shattered on the floor. It's golden liquid splattered everywhere. "It's him, Elisif. Dammit, its him."

"Him?" I looked to the Jarl of Whiterun for an answer.

He turned and smiled at me, "That man there, that's Uther of Bruma, Thane of Whiterun, and the Dragonborn. Elisif, the damned Dragonborn just walked into the Thalmor's embassy.

"You're kidding, right?" I looked closer at him. His face had aged some. He was little different than the man I remembered, but I guess it was just enough of a change over long enough of a time that it threw me off.

He carried himself differently now. He was less of a cocky mercenary and more of… Wel I am not really sure what to call him now.

"Excuse me, Jarl Elisif. May I steal Jarl Balgruuf for a moment?" He spoke. His voice was pleasing to the ear.

"No, you may not." I smiled back at him, teasing.

He looked taken back, offended even.

Balgruuf looked between the two of us, looking a little surprised at my banter. "Well then, lad, you heard her. Tell me whatever it is with her here."

"Okay, I was not expecting this." He grinned and began to whisper, "I have met the last of the Blades. I am here on a mission. I am a merchant from Bruma, please do not blow my cover. If I need to leave, please don't question it. I will tell you all that I can afterwards at Dragonsreach."

"Why? What is going on?" He asked confused, but I grabbed his arm.

"We are probably are safer not knowing correct?" I asked the Nordic legend. My brief experience with Hadvar and Aldis taught me not to ask questions.

"Correct." He smiled. If I could give out an award for best smile, he would win every year.

"Well what would you do until you have to leave?" I asked Uther.

"I will do my best to keep you company." He smiled again. Balgruuf balked at our blatant flirtation.

We talked for what felt like several more hours. Balgruuf left us, the Emperor walked over and the two men spoke. Tullius had no idea who he really was, and I think that's why I enjoyed overhearing the conversation so much. If the legends were true then Uther's voice would put Ulfric's to shame. If Tullius knew he talked to the Dragonborn, not some wine connoisseur and traveling merchant from Bruma he would be recruiting.

Others came, Nord and Imperials, Dominion or man, merchants and diplomats. They all came and went, the only constant thing throughout the evening was the Nordic hero at my side. He could talk with all of the diplomats, but talk of only the politics of Skyrim or Morrowind. He claimed that was where most of his business went on.

The only interruption throughout the entire event was when a Bosmer girl began screaming about Erikur groping her. I saw Matthias slink back through the crowd to where most of my envoy was sitting. A shouting match between the girl and Erikur ensued until he began to yell for Elenwen to come to his rescue.

She sent off the young wood elf.

Elenwen next came to us and apologized for the embarrassment that the girl brought on my court. "Oh don't you worry, First Emissary. We will do an internal investigation of Erikur and handle the situation. The man will not assault any more of your staff, I am sorely sorry for such a scandal at your party." Elenwen turned on her heel and left without more than a grunt.

"Do me a favor?" I looked to Uther.

"Yes, My Jarl." He looked down at me, our eyes locked.

"Rescue that girl."

"Of course." He smiled again. Does he know what runs through my head when he does that?"

"Also, if you see anything on Erikur, please bring it to me." I asked this time

My only reply was a wink as a Wood Elf bartender approached Uther.


	35. Hadvar V

Hadvar V

"Erikur, of Solitdue." Jarl Elisif called out to the next prisoner. I motioned for some of the guards to drag him out. "You have been called here on charges of sexual assault, embezzlement of the treasury of Solitude, conspiring with the enemy, and solicitation with suspected enemies. What do you say in your defense?"

"Oh fuck you, Elisif. You won't find any evidence that will stand. I own this city, I demand a fair trial or people will riot."

"Actually you ass, its wartime and we have evidence of you selling secrets to the Stormcloaks. We don't have to give you a trial. We can throw you off the balcony and no one would care. The people of Solitude will find your sister to be a better employer anyway." I laughed when Falk told the former Thane all of this. Erikur's eyes got saucer sized.

"You." He stuttered. "You can't do this! You need me!"

"Actually, we have already talked to your sister about her being given you title of Thane and all property you own. We also have met with your former 'aide' who told us everything, all the secrets sold to the Thalmor and to Ulfric Stormcloak." I told the man.

"Well that would explain why he never came home." Erikur mumbled. "Did you kill him?"

"Oh no, just the opposite." Sybille smiled, and for a few seconds her eyes glowed. Her true nature was revealed just long enough to scare Erikur.

"Hadvar, I want to see this man executed. Publicly. See to it, please." Elisif said and dipped her hands into a basin of water. Ceremoniously washing her hands of the matter.

"Yes, My Jarl." I bowed and grabbed Erikur by the scruff of his neck. "Come with me, you blasted idiot."

After Erikur was thrown in a cell, I returned to the court. While her official time for the people of the Hold was over, her small council was holding a session.

"Tullius, did make a good point at Elenwen's party. Elisif you should listen." Falk held his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"I can't throw a lavish party while we are losing a war and I have people starving across the Hold." She sighed.

"Not a lavish party, but just something to welcome the Breton kings." Falk interjected.

"Where will we house the kings while they are here?" Sybille asked. "We already have this castle full of minor nobles throughout Skyrim."

"Not full." Elisif smiled.

"Not this again." Falk groaned out.

"What? I don't understand what is wrong with clearing out the Pelagius Wing and having it exorcised and sanctified by a priest. Then we could clean it up and use it to put people in." Elisif tried to explain.

"Who are we going to send in to sanctify it?" Falk asked.

"Well there is a Priest of Mara that was doing something similar in Dawnstar a few months ago. Send a courier to him."

"And if this wing is haunted, who will protect this little priest?" Sybille added her disdain for organized religion. Elisif's eyes wandered over to me in reply.

"You want me to go into the room?" I asked. I had no desire whatsoever to go into the most haunted part of Solitude.

"Oh come on Hadvar, you have handled worse." Aldis exclaimed. "Besides having the support of the Bretons may turn the tide of the battle."

"Or it might mean a new King to sit next to Lady Elisif." Falk less than tactfully interposed.

"No." Elisif turned to look at her steward.

"My lady, I'm sorry but you know it is something to think over. It has been three years since Torygg died, may the Divines bless him, but you need to move on. If not your sake, then for Skyrim's. You are the rightful High Queen and will need an heir. One of these men may have a courtier, or vassal, or someone that is of proper title to give your offspring a proper pedigree." Falk tried to explain before Matthias shouted.

"Dammit Falk, you are talking about her children not show horses. Pedigree my ass. She has her eyes on someone. You may have missed it during the party at the embassy, but that Nord from Bruma stole her away from everyone else."

"She can't marry anyone from there!" Falk exclaimed. "It's her father's city. She would be the laughing stock of Skyrim if she marries her father's vassal."

"He was no noblemen. At least not by birth." I laughed

"No, that man has been here before. I recognize who he is and applaud you Elisif." Captain Aldis looked to the young Queen.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Elisif whined. She was like a little girl whose first crush was found out by her father.

When the priest got there I found that I was unnecessary. He was a former Deadric priest who specialized in exorcisms. The wing of the palace was being used by one of the Daedric Priests but he was not sure. He would perform whatever right of the Divines he thought necessary and we would be able to reopen the wing for us by any diplomats who travel into the city.

I received a total surprise when an Imperial courier ran up to me as I was making my rounds about the courtyard. He gave me a letter and departed for food and rest. Upon reading the letter, I found it was addressed to Captain Aldis and it was from the Housecarl of Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone. Upon speaking to Aldis, I discovered Gorm had been talking to Aldis previously about removing Jarl Idgrod from power if her magic got in the way of running the Hold.

This puts me in a complicated situation. If Idgrod can no longer rule then she should be replaced, but if she is replaced will the new Jarl hold back the Stormcloaks so well? On that, the Stormcloaks are only held at bay due to the marriage pact between Ulfric and Idgrod. Idgrod's daughter is pledged to Ulfric's son, the young general who is routing the Imperial forces. Idgrod refuses to wed her daughter during war time, so Ulfric is avoiding the town to keep her out of harm's way. If we try to replace Idgrod the Elder, then she could declare for Ulfric and then we would truly be alone in Skyrim. We sorely need the Bretons when they get here.


	36. Ralof VI

Ralof VI

My task had been one more appropriate for a former Stormcloak than what Uther was currently doing not far from my location. Delphine had heard of a slave network operating near the Embassy. It was not officially sanctioned, of course, but all the same the Thalmor were enslaving Nords and shipping them off to the highest bidder back in Alinor.

I walked up to the cabin in Haffingar. Snow covered everything, it was hard to see the two Elven guards at the door. My axe was buried into ones face as soon as I was within reach. The other had no time to draw his sword as I caught him in the ribs with my other axe. I put my weapons back into their loops on my belt and stripped the bodies of anything valuable and placed it on the wagon.

I kicked the cabin door in and caught the room by surprise. I saw a group of about ten Nords all huddled together in a corner. Dirty, malnourished people who had been taken from their homes in their sleep to be sold in an illegal slave trade. This certainly wasn't what the White-Gold Concordant agreed to.

The first Elf to take a swing at me felt the tip of my axe catch in his shoulder. He was not dead, but his sword arm was useless. My off hand brought the other axe to bear into the man's throat. Four guards left. One was a mage, by the look of his robes.

As he warmed up a spell of some sort, I flipped a table and crouched behind it. Little good it did as lightning blew a hole through the wood. I leapt over the table and took off at a sprint for the mage. He was my priority.

I ducked under the next bolt of lightning and felt the bone in his shin break as my axe collided with it. I heard the man curse as he fell, but he did not hurt for long.

After finished him I realized that I should have paid attention to the group as a whole. A sword struck my back, and had my armor not taken the brunt of the blow would have at best crippled me, at worst maimed me. Turning I struck the Elf. I caught a second Elf's sword with my other axe before I could pull my first axe out of the man. I think I made my ancestors proud in Sovngarde, I didn't panic when I had no other weapons. I just turned and punched the Thalmor in the jaw. I heard a satisfying crunch when my fist connected.

When the slaver staggered back I pulled my axe out of the other guard and turned to finish off the new opponent when a sword appeared through the upper left part of my body. I had forgotten the last guy. I collapsed, a failure on my first mission as a Blade. The Stormcloak inside me was happy that I had killed the Elves I had today. Just when I thought I was about to pass out I heard a loud voice behind me and saw the two remaining Thalmor go flying to the far wall.

I felt large hands roll me over and saw a man, he was blurry. I was close to passing out. I felt a warm liquid in my mouth. It was bittersweet. Must have been a healing potion.

Loud voices, one significantly louder than the other were yelling from above me. I could not open my eyes, but I could smell candles and alchemical ingredients. My eyes were too heavy to open. I heard rustling of papers to my left and could hear people moving around and whispering in front of me.

I woke up in the basement of the inn in Riverwood. The Nords I had rescued were also there, as were two Bosmer who were huddled together.

"What happened?" I asked. My voice was rough, horse. I reached for a tankard only to find it empty.

"Easy, Ralof." An older man looked up from a table. He had been going through books and looking at maps. "I'll get Delphine and the Dragonborn." At the mention of the Dragonborn everyone else in the room all perked their heads up. The whispers began again.

When the two walked downstairs both looked angry. Had they been fighting? That would make sense. Uther would have been the one who was so much louder. Delphine was still red in the face.

"What happened?" I repeated my question. This time I directed it at Uther. If anyone would answer it would be him.

"You fought the slavers. I came in as you took a sword through the chest. I finished them off for you, and gave you a healing potion until I could get you here. The two Elves are Brelas and Malborn, both former employees of the Thalmor who have nowhere else to go. The Nords are the people you rescued." Uther explained.

"I sent word to Sven, to seek out a position in Elisif's court. He can listen for any backlash from Elenwen." Delphine added.

"Who is the other guy?" I asked pointing to the elder.

"I am Esbern, last of the Loremasters of the Blades. I know our histories, and our mythologies. I was rescued from the Thalmor by the Dragonborn while you were recovering." He explained himself. His voice reminded me of my grandfather before he died.

"How long was I out?" I looked down to my shoulder. It was red, and looked to have festered.

"Initially only two days, but the wound was infected. You have been out for five days total. We thought we were going to lose you for a little while." Esbern chuckled. At what joke, no one was sure.

"So what is our next move?" I stood, swayed and was caught by the Dragonborn.

"Well when you are ready to travel we are headed to the Reach.


	37. Uther VI

"Ralof, you did not do anything wrong. In fact you did all that I could have hoped for." I told the disgruntled warrior.

"I appreciate the thought, but those Thalmor had me near death. I thought it was the end." He looked at me. "I didn't expect you to come in and save the day. I'm no damsel in distress."

"No, but you're a damn good soldier and I need more like you."

"Why did you come for me in Whiterun?" He questioned. "You could find hundreds of men willing to follow the Dragonborn. You picked a suspected traitor."

"Well I knew you revered the old ways. That's why you followed Ulfric to war. I need someone who I can agree with, Delphine doesn't believe in anything anymore."

"There are many Nords who still believe in Talos." Came the reply.

"Aye, that there are. How many have fought as a warrior, trained as a soldier, and served on a secret task force?" I laughed when I said this.

"I need Blades who are loyal to me, who can fight, have discipline, and can keep secrets and work outside the law."

"But that still doesn't explain why you thought I would be loyal."

"In all honesty I didn't know if you would be or not. I thought you would, I mean I had heard stories."

"So you sent me to that cabin not knowing what I would do?"

"Aye, it was a test. We gave you a wagon, supplies, and put you right near the border to High Rock. You could have fled and never looked back."

He gave me a queer look.

"No, Ralof it wasn't a suicide mission. The fact that you nearly died only proved your loyalty."

"Okay next question." Ralof tried to steer the topic away from him almost dying.

"What's that?"

"What are we doing now?" He turned to look at our small caravan. One wagon with the ten Nords, two Wood Elves, and the Blades. We had passed through Rorikstead an hour before.

"We are finding a new home for the Blades. There's an ancient Blades temple in the Reach."

"Like with the Forsworn?"

"Aye."

With that the questions from Ralof stopped. The Nords would continue to whisper and stare at me wide eyed through the trip.

Delphine stopped us as we came into view of the Karth River valley and with it the Karthspire.

"Our destination lies there, in the Karthspire." Delphine pointed at the tall mountain."Esbern, you and Malborn will protect the wagon. We will take the camp and come back when it is okay." She ordered.

"Or we could be civil." I interjected. I heard Esbern grumble in the background. We set out on our path to the camp.

"Civil? With the Forsworn?" She shouted.

"Yeah, look they are in the middle of their own power struggle. We might find a group that is not looking to fight the Dragonborn. In fact us being here could be a deterrent to the opposing tribes of Forsworn." I explained my reasoning.

"Are you suggesting we ally ourselves with the Reachman?" She looked as if I were speaking a foreign language.

"Yes, just this tribe. It would keep away any who could threaten Sky Haven. If we have this group of Forsworn who defend it from the outside our presence will never be revealed." Ralof looked like he didn't approve, if he had a "Skyrim for the Nords" mentality common among the Stormcloaks we would need to talk.

"Alright, and how do you suggest we get their attention without them attacking first?"

Then I Shouted. Not in the language of the Dov, but in the common tongue laced with the thu'um. "Reachman of Karthspire, I am the Dragonborn. I am not here to fight you. I want to make an alliance. Send out your elder, or I will consider it your rejection of terms." I looked over to Delphine, who was furious I didn't ask for her approval. "Please let us meet to talk. Don't let this be a battle."

An hour later, a small war party had left camp to meet us. In front were two men, one young and one old.

Addressing the elder, I spoke," Hello sir, I am the Dragonborn. Most know me as Uther. Thank you for meeting."

To my surprise the elder did not reply but the younger man did. He identified himself as one of Madanach's son. "Well then Uther. What are your terms?" A gale of wind caught the man's ginger hair, making it look like a flame flickering.

"Well a defensive alliance would be ideal. I will see to it that in return for you allowing us inside the temple and letting us live peacefully then we will help you defend yourselves in case of attack and if worse comes to worse your people can take shelter inside." I started when Delphine grabbed me arm.

"You don't have the authority to make those decisions." She warned.

"Delphine, you may be the acting grandmaster, but I am still the Dragonborn. Remember who you serve." I warned, my Voice backing my threat. The ground trembled as each syllable was pronounced.

"Problems?" The Breton raised an eyebrow.

"None, as I was saying. My Blades gain access to the Temple. We in turn help with your camp. Actually we could help you turn it into a small village. This is a fertile river valley with plenty of fish in the river. All I ask is that we have your discretion about who is here and all of that."

"A village?" He looked around at the war torn stragglers he was calling a tribe. Several looked like they appreciated the idea. "We might could work with that, but the temple is sealed. None of our Dawn Magics did anything to unseal it."

"Aye, that's because it is meant for only me to open." I sent for Esbern and the wagon.

It was not long before I was proven correct. My Shout and my Dragon blood were the only things to get us through traps.

With the help of the Reachmen, we cleared out any rubble that was an immediate inconvenience, and began to set up our base. The Nords were going to be servants of the Blades, similar to the Order of Talos back in the days of the Septims. They would make sure the place was not cluttered l, the braziers were lit, and that everything was taken care of. Malborn and Brelas were serve as quartermasters and make sure we had food and drink.

Ralof, Delphine and myself would join Esbern and try to find out what came next, and how if we were truly facing Alduin, the World Eater.


	38. Hadvar VI

Hadvar VI

The small council gathered to talk over the trouble in Morthal.

"Falk, what is going on there that would make Gorm want to depose the Jarl?"

"Nothing that I can think of. A house burned down recently, but that's been the only thing of note from that hold in recent memory."

"Could it be that he is worried over the Jarl's son?" Sybille asked.

"The seventeen year old will do no harm to anyone." Captain Aldis answered his lover.

"Aye, but that doesn't mean that the Nord isn't paranoid. Most of my people don't trust mages. The boy has some uncontrolled magic." I interjected.

"Agreed, but Morthal is the only loyal hold I have left. I can't let this housecarl get rid of the Jarl or fail in his rebellion and send Jarl Idgrod to the Stormcloaks." Jarl Elisif spoke finally.

After some time deliberating on what to do, she decided that Aldis, Sybille, and I would be sent to Morthal to see what could be done.

Aldis would see about calming Gorm down or even replacing him, I would be looking at the situation as a whole trying to find the cause of the disconnect between Jarl and Housecarl, and Sybille would be testing Joric to see what needed to be done with him.

We packed and left for Morthal immediately, and the ride passed by quickly thanks to the company I was in.

Morthal was a bleak place. Dreary, swamp land that would be the location of horror stories.

Our wagon let us out on the outskirts of town, our driver refused to enter. Things only went downhill from there. As we walked to the inn we encountered a man who wanted to fist fight. When Aldis asked why the man replied," Morthal used to be such a quiet town, back when the world made sense."

"So now you are just spoiling for a fight?" I looked at the Nord.

"I'm hoping some adventurer will come through, and decide he likes how I fight and take me with him."

"Well what's wrong with Morthal?" Sybille asked.

"Well the Jarl does little for Morthal these days, and if you ask me we would be better off without that wizard."

"Wizard, we didn't know Jarl Ravencrone had a court wizard." Aldis looked confused.

"No, she doesn't. It's a Redguard. He moved here about five years back, but the people here hate him. Right after he got here, he adopted an orphan girl and is teaching her all sorts of magic. Rumor has it, her and the Jarl's boy want to run off to Winterhold together. Good riddance." At this the man spit on the ground.

We continued on past the belligerent Nord, and all split.

That night as we sat around our table at the inn, we discussed what we had found.

"I talked to Steward Aslfur, he is going to watch out for Gorm. He is trying to investigate who all Gorm thinks is willing to rebel. I also met with the Legate here. He is bringing some men to guard the Jarl, "Aldis told his part.

"And I have met with Joric and the girl, Agni." Sybille briefly spoke.

"And?" I asked.

"Joric has incredible potential. He needs to be in Winterhold. He has more than 'the Sight' his mother has. He can be a skilled Mage."

"And the girl?" Aldis asked.

"Well she has less potential, but she is very adept in Conjuration. This Falion, he is a skilled Conjuration Mage. He has taught her well."

"Does he need to go to the college?" I inquired.

"Well there is the problem. His older sister is due to be wed to Edric Stormcloak, heir to Windhelm whenever this war ends. That makes him the heir to Hjaalmarch. If he is a Mage his people will not care for him, especially not a college trained Mage."

"What of the girl?" I asked.

"Well she has a damn good teacher now, but I think she could do with a more rounded education. I think she could do well there." Sybille answered.

"And you, Hadvar?" Captain Aldis asked for what I had learned.

I cleared my throat," Well I found why the town is so discontent. Falion has been going into the swamps in the dead of night to perform some ritual and everyone is spooked. Secondly, the Jarl's son Joric was caught in bed with Falion's ward, so people now are saying the Jarl is in bed with the Mage who conducts dark rituals. Although there is no evidence whatever he is doing is for ill-purpose. There was a fire that killed a woman and her daughter. The husband almost immediately shacked up with another woman. When I talked with the woman, she tried to seduce me. After observing her, I had to keep my distance or she would know I was there, I believe she is a vampire and the husband is her thrall."

"Well that's unexpected." Aids sighed. He looked to Sybille. "How would you suggest we go about this?"

"Well we need to be careful. If we attack this seductress then her thrall will try to defend her. He is a somewhat innocent man. We need to avoid hurting him."

"Aye, but how do we go about killing the vampire? I know the stories aren't true. It isn't a stake through the heart, or silver, or holy water." I asked.

"Well I know fire is effective. But she would scream loudly, alerting the town." She said.

"You really don't know how to fight your own kind?" I looked at her, disbelief coating my voice.

"I have done my best to avoid any other vampires since I was first turned." She glared at me.

"Oh." I looked down at my bowl of stew in shame.

Just then a large Orc wondered over from the bar, at his side stood a Breton man.

"We couldn't help but overhear your conversation." The Breton smiled. The man was an attractive one, Alva would definition try to seduce him.

"We are the Dawnguard. We hunt vampires. We are here because we are hunting a powerful vampire leader."

"Alva?" I asked.

"No, not the blond lass." The Breton answered. "Morvarth. He is an older, ancient vampire. When we were the Vigil we tracked him from Cyrodiil to Morthal. We lost him in the swamps, and the Vigil called us back to base.

"Morvarth." Sybille's eyes grew to saucer size.

"Sybille?" Aldis reached for her hand.

"He was the one who bit me. I am this way because of him." She muttered, barely audible. However the Dawnguard heard her and drew steel.

"Damn vampire. May Stendarr have mercy for I have none." The Breton raised his axe when Aldis fist crunched into his cheek.

"Not in my inn!" The Redguard behind the counter yelled.

"Peace, Dawnguard." I help both hands in the air. "She means you no harm."

"How do we know we can trust you, or her?" The Orc growled.

"We are part of Jarl Elisif the Fair's small council." I stated.

"Is that a badge of honor? We care nothing for the politics." The Breton said while wiping blood off his face. Aldis had split the skin on the Breton's cheek.

"I don't wish this on anyone. If I knew how to cure myself I would." Sybille said. Her voice was low.

"Did you not know that the cure is here in Morthal?" The Orc laughed, it was a cruel laugh given the circumstance.

"I knew of no cure."

"The Redguard Fallion, he can cure vampirism."

"Well, then. I will have to check into that, but let's wait until after we help the town." Sybille weakly smiled.

"No, go now or I'll put you out of your misery," the Orc reached for his axe.

"Look, we have to fight a bunch of vampires. I would rather go in with vampirism and have the positive effects it gives, instead of curing myself and being weaker and unadjusted to my abilities then contract vampirism again and have to get cured again.

"Durak, she actually makes sense." The Breton spoke up.

"Fine, but let's get this over with." He grunted and headed for the door.


	39. Edric V

Edric V

I walked to the court mage's room, my bandages needed to be changed yet again.

"Aye, back again I see." The older man laughed as he began to unwrap the bandages around my stomach.

"How are things in the Reach?"

"Patroculus is losing supporters. Apparently one of Madanach's younger sons is gaining a following. He started a camp, and not long after the camp is the size of Kynesgrove. He names the camp Karth after the river valley he is sitting in and declares it the capital until he takes Markarth back."

"Really, how is he getting away with that?"

"Well Patroculus is too busy keeping the Stormcloaks and the Legion out so Karth is growing and no one is stopping it."

I went to say something else when he cut me off. "Have you talked to your father yet?"

"No, I've put it off as long as I can."

"You need to see him." The elder looked down his nose at me.

"Aye, I know I do. I just dread it. I've lead the fight so far, I did not need him."

"Edric, you have done one hell of a job." Wuunferth laid a hand on my shoulder. "You had no way of knowing the Legion was in the way. You had no idea the Bretons had made it from High Rock."

"Aye, but I had to retreat. It was a defeat."

"Your first?"

"Yes."

"Everyone loses sometimes. You have been miraculous on the campaign. You haven't lost in three years. You have taken all but Solitude and Morthal."

I interrupted," and the Reach."

"I think you have seen how your father took the Reach. War won't help you take the Reach. They just soak it in and send it back to the Nords."

I just looked at him.

"Edric, you are an amazing military leader. However, there is more to being a leader than winning battles. I think that's something your father never figured out."

"How can you say that?"

"How can you not? You, his bastard son, who he only claimed when you 'proved' you were his son." Wuunferth looked in disdain. "You who have seen your whole life how he treats the other races and mages."

I had noticed that segregation of races and his disdain for magic.

"Wuunferth, why has he kept you around for so long?" I looked at the court wizard. He began to rub some form of poultice on my ribs.

"I'm his uncle, your great-uncle." He said matter-of-factly. "His father Hoag, was my younger brother. I was the heir before my magic began to act out and I was sent to the college. When I came back our father told me I was dead to him, hence Wuunferth the Unliving. I was sent back to the College where I taught destruction magic until my father died. Hoag, your grandfather asked me to come back as his court wizard. I served him and now I serve Ulfric and if the Divines are willing I will be able to serve you."

As we were talking a group of guards came running into Wuunferth's room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Wuunferth threw his hands out wide, flames burning in his hands.

"You are under arrest for the murders that have taken place in Windhelm." Jorleif the steward walked in.

"Had the whole city gone mad? I have been looking for the murderer myself!" Wuunferth shouted.

"Make your excuses from your cell. Guards, get him out of here."

"Sir, the flames extinguish them." One guard motioned at the wizard's hands. Wuunferth closed his palms leaving a hissing noise.

After they had escorted Wuunferth out I caught up to Jorleif," What was that about?"

"We have evidence that puts him at every murder and in the house where the experiments were going on."

"What evidence?" I asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything, boy." Jorleif scowled.

"I am no longer the bastard, Jorleif. I am heir to Windhelm. Give me the evidence." I looked at the steward. "If you want to stay in the castle I would hand it over."

And hand it he did. Following that confrontation I went to the Bloodworks, what the jail is called, and sought out Wuunferth. I showed him the necklace and the journals.

"Well this confirms my theory." He stroked his beard. "I thought this was having to do with a necromantic ritual. This is the necromancer's amulet. An ancient artifact, well the name says it all. Anyway, there will be an attack tonight in the Stone Quarter. Be there and save a life. Edric, a strong sword-arm wins battles but a keen mind wins wars. Think everything through, be smart." I thanked my uncle and set out.

It was close to midnight when I saw the Butcher.

The wife of the stable master had just walked out of the Candlehearth Inn and went over to the market. I followed behind at a distance with two guards at either side. I noticed a man with a black cloak sneaking behind the woman.

"Draw your bow, watch that man." I ordered the guard on my left.

The would be killer pulled out a dagger and made to close the distance between himself and the stable master's wife. "Shoot him now. Try not to kill him."

The arrow pierced the man's leg and he crumpled behind the woman. She turned around and saw him. She seemed to catch on quick as she started screaming. "Take her to her husband. Ma'am, if your husband bores you I suggest fixing that with him. Don't try seek pleasure elsewhere." She nodded as she sobbed and the guard ushers her home.

"Bring him to the throne room." I told the other guard.

After my father and Jorleif were woken and brought forth to the throne room I had Calixto brought to them.

"Here is your butcher. I and two other guards caught him while he attempted to kill the stable master's wife."

Jorleif shuffled awkwardly. "Thank you, Thane Edric. What can I do to repay you?" He asked.

"Release my great uncle, Wuunferth and apologize to him."

"Well done, my son." Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak said, he voice loud and deep. "Since we haven't talked since you returned why don't you tell me how you got out of the Reach."


	40. Aldis VII

Aldis VII

We followed the Orc to the house of Alva. He waisted no time in kicking the door in. The Nord man, her thrall came charging with his sword in hand. Duran caught the man's sword arm and punched him in the stomach. When the man doubled over Durak back handed him across the side of his head.

The Nord collapsed, unconscious.

"Where is the woman?" Durak shouted and began to ransack the small home."

"Durak, there's a basement." The Breton called out.

I followed after the Orc with Sybille and Hadvar at my side. Inside the room Alva and another Nord woman both bared their weapons and cast spells at the two Dawnguard members. The Breton man pulled out a wicked looking bow that was shaped unlike any bow I had ever seen. The arrow that shot out of it, struck the other woman in the chest with enough force to throw her back.

She was still a vampire however and stood up shortly after falling. The Breton instead pulled out a short sword and went in close. The two were so efficient, that Hadvar and I were of no use. We stood back and watched the two men fight. Durak used an axe and shield in equal measure. When Alva would get within the reach of his axe he would bash the shield into her face. She would stagger back and catch the axe, if she were not undead she would be killed over and over again.

Finally, Durak finished Alva off by burying the axe into her forehead. As she staggered back he bashed the shield into her. When his axe was clear he beheaded the vampire. The Breton brought his axe down into the woman's stomach. Then he cast some spell into the woman's body. Whatever it was, it had the bright intensity of the sun. The woman began to burn and her head was cleaved from her neck. Then the Breton walked to Alva's body and cast the spell again. Burning both bodies, the Breton looked to us and said, "Now we take on her master."

"How will we know where to find Movarth?" I asked.

"There will be something here. Let's search the house. Celann, if you burned our only evidence you will live to regret it." The Orc growled.

The hunt for evidence did not take long. We found a journal written by Alva and set out for the location described within.

It was a cave found near the outskirts of Morthal. Inside the cave we took out several frostbite spiders and continued on within the cave. As we entered a cavern a thrall ran out to fight us. Celann's bow twanged and an arrow appeared in the man's forehead. We checked the tunnel to the right and center tunnel and found nothing but some minor loot. When we took to the left, we found another thrall. This time Durak took out the thrall with his axe.

We dropped through a hole in the ground and found ourselves entering Movarth's inner chamber. The master vampire sat on a throne as if he were in a royal court somewhere. Celann shot another bolt that buried itself into Movarth's forehead. Durak released one of the short arrows from his own odd bow. Another vampire collapsed.

Celann hit it and Movarth with his burning spell. The bodies of both were soon naught but ash. We joined the fray, waving torches in one hand and swords in the other. We cut our way through the lesser vampires, letting Sybille burn them as they fell. It took far less time than expected to cleanse the cavern of any vampire we came across. Then we looted the place for all it was worth. It felt like something that would be beneath an Imperial Legionnaire, but I no longer served in that capacity. I never knew when I would get paid again.

The Redguard requested a soul gem as black as the soul it was filled with. Thankfully, he offered to sell Sybille one for a price that I could afford thanks to what we took from Movarth's lair. We met at the crack of dawn out near a ritual circle on the outskirts of town.

"I call upon Oblivion Realms, the home of those who are not our ancestors. Answer my plea! As in death there is new life, in Oblivion there is a beginning for that which has ended. I call forth that power! Accept the soul that we offer! As the sun ends the night, end the darkness of this soul, return life to the creature you see before you!" Falion called out. A purple light enshrouded Sybille and soon the light dissipated. It seemed similar to when necromages tried to resurrect Potema.

When she turned to face me the red of her eyes were gone. Now they were a bright emerald. Her face was no longer gaunt and held color. Her eyes seems so alive, and she smiled. Her teeth were not sharp. She began to laugh at me. Apparently, I had looked ridiculous staring at her.

"Well, do I look that much different?" She smiled at me.

"I love you, Sybille." I wrapped my arms around her, she was still cold. I actually could feel her begin to warm up in my embrace.

Hadvar whistled and I saw something flying in my direction. Catching it, I winked to my longtime subordinate and friend.

"Sybille, life here in Skyrim is horrible. It is short and cruel. If I did not have you I would sail to some southern land where it is warmer and I could drink brandy or wine instead of ale or whiskey." I laughed at my own expense.

"Is this really happening?" Her eyes began to water.

"Yes, woman. Will you marry me?" I looked at this woman, my love. I could not imagine a day without her.

"When will we go to Riften?" She asked.

"My dear, we don't have to! Erandur is an ordained priest of Mara. He can do the ceremony in Solitude."

"On one condition, Matthias." She giggled. Her eyes looked alive. Oh this was such a sweet moment. I hoped to remember it forever. "You have to actually retire this time. For good."

"Deal." And placed the Amulet of Mara around her neck.


	41. Thorin IV

Thorin IV

A/N: So the story is winding down. I have less than ten chapters left and I am starting to close story arcs. This is the last of Thorin in this story, but he will appear in a Thieves Guild story that I plan to eventually write. Eventually.

"You just happened to be passing through?" I looked at the mercenary band that were bringing us to the capital of the Rift.

"No, Maven sent us." Their leader, a man named Maul, laughed. "She sent us to try to rescue the Silver-Blood Family, when we snuck into Markarth we found the Silver-Blood's heads on spikes. One of our contacts inside told us that many prisoners, including yourself and Raerek were taken to Karthwasten."

"We didn't realize that the Stormcloaks and the Imperials would give us enough of a distraction to get you out of there!" A younger Breton shouted. His face hidden under his hood.

"The Stormcloaks was the ones who rescued us!" My housecarl shouted.

I looked at Argis questioningly. Was he now a fervent Stormcloak?

"Be what it may, we are taking you to Maven." Maul told us as we entered the city gates.

It was not long before we were in Maven's dining room where the matriarch was eating her supper with her family. The younger Black-Briar woman looked at me and smirked.

"Come, sit." She motioned to my group.

"The Young Bear, Edric Stormcloak." Maven smiled at my young rescuer and his housecarl. "Raerek, the now exiled Jarl of Markarth. I am sorry for your loss." She looked to my former employer. "And you I presume are Thorin Vlindrel, Thane of Jarl Igmund's court. Also his spymaster." She smirked at me. Few knew me as that role.

An Imperial in mages robes stood at her side. "Now Maven, my end of the bargain is upheld I want my pay."

"Marcurio, do you see any of the Silver-Blood family here?" She addressed the mage. "I do not. Therefore you will receive not a single Septim from me, unless you can give me a Silver-Blood."

"Maven! I sent out several of my Guild, and it seems that Etienne and Thrynn didn't return."

"Fine you will get some gold as compensation for the two Thieves who didn't return, but you will not get any money from me for not completing your job."

"You will regret this, you bitch." The Mage's hands lit up. Lightning crackled between his fingers. A purple glow lit the room.

"Say that again," She rose and soon everyone's swords were out.

"I said you will regret that, you bitch." The Imperial repeated himself. "I brought down Mercer Frey, who made you his bitch, and I can do the same with you." With a flick of his wrist and lightning stuck Maul in the chest and flung him into the wall. Smoke sizzled from a black spot above his heart.

The Black-Briar family all stood in silence until Maven spoke, "You will regret this, Marcurio."

With another spell her table caught fire. I grabbed the younger Black-Briar woman as Argis grabbed Maven and we ran from the house.

"Thank you, Thorin." She smiled at me. "My name is Ingun."

"It is my pleasure, Ingun." I looked down at her. She seemed young, hopefully inexperienced.

A few nights after Calder and Edric departed for Windhelm, Marcurio approached us in the Bee and Barb. "I seek your help." He sat down and motioned for the bar keep to bring us ale.

"Doing what?" I looked to the young Imperial.

"Well I am sure you have figured out, you are here as a hostage to Maven. She keeps you put up all expense paid so if and when the Stormcloaks or Imperials take the Reach back she can place you or Raerek on the throne. That will depend on who she sees at more pliable."

"You know this how?"

"Who do you think helped her come up with the tactic?" Marcurio began to drink from his flagon. "I have served Maven for too long. I grow tired of her. As I can assume you have figured out, I am the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. I am tired of being under her thumb."

"What does this have to do with me?" I looked to him.

"Well, I know of your skills and your exploits from your days at the court of Markarth." He started. "I need someone of your skill set to help run the Guild. Not in any official capacity, I need the capital and the resources that Maven provided, without you thinking you can boss me around."

"Why would I just take over her position and not want to have her fun?" I laughed.

"Because I will give you her daughter's hand in marriage, the entirety of the Black-Briar meadery, the Black-Briar Manor, and more money than you could spend in a lifetime." He answered. "You will get a cut from our yearly profit, I will give you plenty of opportunity to ply your trade."

"So all of the perks of being Raerek's spy master without the threat of the Forsworn?"

"Exactly."

"What do you want in return?" I asked.

"Well, first I want use of Goldenglow Estate for the Guild. It is officially property of the Black-Briar's, thanks to myself several years ago. Secondly, I want your absolute silence on anything we take part in. Lastly, I want you to forsake all oaths to Raerek, if something happens to him in the cross fire I do not want you next in line to the throne of Markarth. As much as it would benefit us, the last time we had a thane as a contact it did not serve us well.

Marcurio had everything arranged. Maven was killed by "bandits" on her way to the Manor, and Hemming was sent a message saying he was next. The man was a craven and soon fled to get away from the possible murderers. Her elder brother would remain in prison for murdering his lover's brother. Ingun would be the only Black-Briar to run the meadery.

With Maven dead, Hemming in hiding, and her brother in prison no one would blink about me stepping up to help run her family's business after we finished the ceremony at the Temple of Mara. Ingun would make a wonderful wife. Now I would just need to convince her to marry me.


End file.
